El paciente perfecto
by PeaceLilith
Summary: Hermione Granger es una joven estudiante de Psicología, en su intento de convertirse en Psicóloga Forense, debe hacer su trabajo final de la carrera sobre trastornos psicopáticos. En búsqueda del paciente perfecto, encuentra a un joven que parece ser la victima perfecta para su estudio. Lo que no sabe, es que los papeles se pueden invertir, y quizás ella termine como víctima.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo demás, mío.

* * *

Hermione Granger es una joven estudiante de Psicología, en su intento de convertirse en Psicóloga Forense, debe hacer su trabajo final de la carrera sobre trastornos psicopáticos, en base a comportamientos psicópatas, sociópatas; qué es lo que llevan a esas personas a comportarse de esa forma y en cómo ayudarlos a controlar su instinto a matar.

Sin encontrar el paciente perfecto, se vuelve presa de la desilusión, hasta que, en el medio de su investigación, aparece un joven que parece ser la víctima perfecta para su arduo estudio.

Dispuesta a descubrir si Draco Malfoy es todo lo que ella intuye, comienza a espiarlo secretamente y a descubrir retazos de su misteriosa vida.

Segura de que con sus conocimientos podrá controlar la situación, se encuentra envuelta en un entorno adictivo en el cual los roles pueden cambiar, y puede que ella termine convirtiéndose en la víctima.

* * *

Hola! Quería dejarles la sinopsis de un dramione que paso por mi cabeza, sé que es corto, pero quería dejarles la idea de lo que va a ser este dramione AU sin magia.

Pese a que será fuera del mundo de la magia, las personalidades serán bastantes a lo que estamos acostumbradas; Hermione va a ser una sabelotodo insoportable, que intenta encontrar las respuestas a todos sus interrogantes y dispuesta a todo por ello, como vemos a lo largo de la saga que es nuestra querida Gryffindor. Y Draco, bueno, será ese Draco oscurito que a algunas de nosotras nos gusta.

Me dejan su opinión sobre la trama? 😊 saludos!

PeaceLilith.


	2. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo demás, mío.

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 _La investigación de Hermione._

Tras rellenar su taza térmica con café una vez más, Hermione se sienta en la biblioteca de su Universidad a volver a leer el tomo que tiene entre manos.

Es la única de su camada que está haciendo la tesis, y, sin embargo, eso la pone aún más ansiosa. Siente que su trabajo final no está avanzando como debería y las entrevistas en las cárceles no están sirviendo como creyó.

Pero se niega rotundamente a cambiar de temática; el tema siempre le ha atraído demasiado como que, para la hora de la verdad, se eche atrás. Los desafíos siempre han sido lo que la moviliza, y este no sería distinto.

Encontraría, de alguna forma, tarde o temprano, al psicópata perfecto.

— Oh, Dios ¿Sigues aquí? — escucha que le dicen desde lejos, levanta la vista y ahí está, Ginevra.

— Sigo aquí — responde simplemente la castaña, tras encogerse hombros levemente y beber su café.

— Hermione, esto no es sano. Venga, salgamos, es viernes.

— Sabes que no saldré, Ginny. Estoy preocupada por esto. Mi investigación no está llegando a ningún lado, las entrevistas en las cárceles no me están ayudando y sabes que necesito un caso en específico para la tesis. En tanto no lo consiga, la profesora Mcgonagall me obligará a cambiar de tema.

La pelirroja se sienta justo frente a ella tras largar un largo suspiro; allí esta su amiga de siempre, siendo obsesivamente auto exigente, perfeccionista. Y el calvario sigue; Ginevra siempre había pensado, y muy erróneamente al parecer, que una vez que Hermione llegara a esta instancia, al último escalón del largo camino, se tranquilizaría. Se permitiría respirar, _vivir._

Pero se comporta peor; más compulsivamente aún. Se pasea entre cárceles, psiquiátricos y la jodida y bendita biblioteca que ya debería tener su nombre con todo el honor que ello le atribuiría.

— Pídele más tiempo. Joder, Hermione, eres la única que ya ha empezado con la tesis, a mí me quedan como quince materias todavía para llegar a donde estás tú. Lo mínimo que puede hacer es darte más tiempo. Lo mereces – Hermione larga un fuerte suspiro de resignación y se restriega el rostro con las manos.

— Ya voy dos meses con esto y no tengo un caso, Gin. Esto va mal.

— ¿Nadie en la cárcel es el candidato que necesitas? — la castaña niega con la cabeza repensando en cada persona a la que le ha hecho la entrevista.

— No, y no sé en qué otro lado buscar.

— ¿Por qué no buscas algo más fácil? Yo seguramente haga con niños — Hermione niega con la cabeza.

— No, porque esto es lo que me apasiona, Gin. Lo que me mueve. Puedo ir y hacer cualquier otro tema, otro caso, algo más sencillo, que este más a la vista, pero no me… No me sentiré satisfecha ¿Entiendes? Necesito esto, y necesito que sea perfecto.

— Nunca nada será perfecto, Hermione. Esto no se trata de una materia en la que sacas diez, ni en el mejor examen. Se trata de casos reales, de vidas reales. No puedes pretender encontrar alguien salido de una película y hacer tu tesis como si fuera un libro. Lo siento, pero es verdad.

— ¡No quiero alguien salido de una película, ni hacer un libro! — se defendió ofendida, levantando sin querer la voz y provocando que miradas ajenas se le posaran — Solo quiero que sea algo increíble, algo de que me sienta orgullosa. Esto… siento que esto define mi carrera y sabes…

— Sé que quieres empezar una carrera perfecta. Pero vamos, Her, somos jóvenes y nunca los primeros pasos serán increíbles, ni fáciles…

— Justamente eso. No será fácil, pero creo que…. Vale la pena intentar, y luego, ya sabes. Todo esfuerzo tiene su beneficio — la pelirroja rió, y le quitó el café a Hermione para bebérselo de un sorbo.

— ¡Oye!

— Oh, lo siento. Psicopato ha estado difícil — se excusó con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos, aparentemente cansada de la materia de la que recientemente era libre, bebió el café de Hermione de un sorbo, lo dejó en la mesa y volvió a hablar — Mira, Hermione, sé que, si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, eres tú. Solo… no te sobre exijas. Mira, no neguemos que tienes cierta obsesión por todo tipo de series y películas que traten de esos temas — le dijo entornando la mirada y Hermione desvío la suya sonrojada – Pero no puedes pretender conseguir un caso así.

— Muchos casos que plantean las series, las películas son reales. No por nada hay documentales muy buenos…

— ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Pero son contados, no es algo diario. Solo digo que no te olvides que esta es la vida real, y hay pocas probabilidades de que encuentres algo así ¿Sí?

La vida real. ¿Qué eso significaba que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida como la estaba viviendo los últimos años? ¿Lleno de monotonías y aquellos placeres carnales que de ningún modo le satisfacían?

Hermione llevaba los últimos veintiún años de su vida aburrida. En su solitaria vida de hija única nunca encontró emoción alguna. Hasta que, de pequeña, comenzó a encontrar aquellos documentales que la trasladaron a otro mundo.

Al mundo misterioso e inentendible que era la mente humana. Aquello que era parte de cada ser humano, y, aun así, que era un misterio, pese a todos los estudios psicológicos y neurológicos que se habían hecho a lo largo de la historia, la mente humana parecía ser una incógnita, un enigma. Aún, hoy en día, no había respuestas para ciertos interrogantes.

Aquello fue un viaje de ida para Hermione; un nuevo mundo por redescubrir. Entendió entonces que quería ser Psicóloga, para entender, para _entenderse._ Pero, sobre todo, para indagar en aquellas mentes criminales que tenían un deje de anormal para el resto de la sociedad.

Había esperado toda su vida ese momento, el del contacto _real_ con aquellas mentes particulares, tan llena de matices oscuros e inentendibles para muchos. No quería esperar más. _No podía_.

Ese era el cambio que venía esperando toda su vida.

— Pero… si hay alguien que puede hacerlo, soy yo ¿Cierto? — dijo Hermione con una sonrisita, a lo que Ginny respondió largado una carcajada y negando con la cabeza.

— Claro, Herm — la pelirroja se levantó entonces — Bueno, me voy a casa, dormiré un rato y más tarde iré a Ginger — le notificó — Si quieres distraerte, ya sabes, solo manda un mensaje.

— Lo haré — aseguro Hermione tras despedirle con un gesto con la cabeza.

Hermione continuo con su libro mientras la pelirroja se iba de la biblioteca tan pronto llegó.

La castaña sabía, _por supuesto que sabía_ , que no podía pretender conseguir algo como lo de una película o de un libro para realizar su trabajo final. Pero, aun así, quería algo bueno. Quería que su tesis sea algo alucinante, increíble, que provocará que las personas se pusieran de pie a aplaudir su ardua investigación.

Fue cuando un pasaje de hojas la distrajo, levantó su vista y lo vio; el cabello plata, la piel pálida y la mirada perdida en un libro, en conjunto a un semblante serio.

No era la primera vez que se cruzaba con aquel muchacho; de hecho, pasaba casi tantas horas en la biblioteca como ella. Y aunque lo solía encontrar leyendo libros sobre Psicología, sobre diferentes patologías e indagando en artículos de Freud o Lacan, Hermione estaba segura de que nunca compartió una clase con él.

Aunque debía de tener en cuenta que ella había dejado de cursar hacia seis meses. Quizás con Ginny…

Debía preguntárselo.

Si se lo pensaba un minuto, nunca lo había visto cruzar palabra con nadie. Solía llegar unos minutos después que ella, indagar en la biblioteca, buscar una mesa vacía y sentarse a leer horas sin ninguna distracción aparente hasta más tarde irse. De hecho, desaparecer con una agilidad extraordinaria.

No cruzaba siquiera mirada con alguien, Hermione, de hecho, tampoco lo veía saludar a la bibliotecaria. Era como un ente, con existencia real y física, pero, que, a la vez, parecía no existir realmente.

¿Y si aquel chico misterioso era exactamente lo que estaba buscando…?

 _No, Hermione. Deja de ilusionarte, es solo un muchacho que pasa tantas horas como tú en la biblioteca, y tú no tienes ningún desorden mental. Bueno, ninguno de ese tipo…_

Pero _¿Y si…?_

Hermione sonrió especulativamente con un estallido de intriga imposible de ignorar; esa misma noche le preguntaría por él a Ginny. Si había alguna persona en su facultad que sabía de muchachos, era aquella pelirroja. Y aprovecharía para indagar sobre aquel misterioso y silencioso muchacho. Después de todo, pasaba tantas horas como ella en la biblioteca, solo era cuestión de analizar lo que veía. Y ella era especialista en eso.

Cerró su libro de un manotazo, y sonrió. Quizás, después de todo, tenga un caso de que hablar en su tesis. Quizás, después de todo, el caso que necesitaba había estado frente a ella hacia meses y recién se daba cuenta.

Hermione se fue de la biblioteca con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, tomando su pesado bolso cargado de libros, apuntes y resaltadores, y sin evitar pasar por al lado del chico misterioso, se fue.

Una mirada plata, que Hermione nunca percató, la siguió hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

* * *

Les dejó por aqui el Prólogo y ya para la próxima, se vendrán los capítulos propiamente dichos.  
Sé que es corto, pero de a poco vamos a ir descubriendo quien es Draco Malfoy en esta historia.

¿Reviews…? ¿Opiniones? ¿Comentarios?

Saludos!

Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo demás, mío.

* * *

1.

 _¿Conoces a Draco Malfoy?_

Al apenas llegar a su departamento, Hermione se alistó.

La verdad, es que no pensaba salir, pero ahora más que nunca necesitaba saciar sus dudas sobre el chico del cabello plateado. Y sabía que Ginny tendría respuestas. Al menos, más respuestas de las que ella podía tener.

Tras ponerse unos pantalones negros, y una blusa, se dirigió a Ginger en un taxi.

Ya afuera del bar, la música aturdía. La castaña suspiró; salir no era su zona de confort.

Su zona de confort básicamente era estar en casa tomando un té y leyendo un libro. La soledad era su mejor amiga, y aunque paso años creyendo que era nocivo para su salud, tras años de análisis, pudo entender que simplemente era parte de su personalidad. Mientras que había personas a las que la soledad les asustaba, les aterraba, a ella se le hacía cómodo. Y, de hecho, el estar rodeada de personas era lo que más le estresaba.

Pero también descubrió, pese a todo, que la soledad podía ser adictiva; una vez que encontrabas cierto confort en estar contigo mismo, era difícil querer salir. Había cierta comodidad placentera en quedarse en casa no haciendo más que poniendo tu programa favorito junto a una copa de vino y aislarte del escandaloso mundo exterior que era fuera.

Sin más, entró; no le haría mal tomar algo tampoco.

Y allí estaba su amiga; riendo a carcajadas, con su melena lacia y roja captando toda la atención y con una copa entre manos.

Ginevra, por supuesto, era el tipo de persona que desconocía sobre soledad; ser la séptima hija de una larga lista de hermanos varones no te permitían tener mucha privacidad.

Hermione se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, y cuando Ginny la vio, la sonrisa se expandió y corrió hacia ella:

— ¡Viniste! ¡Y no me dijiste nada! — dijo tras estrecharla en sus brazos. Hermione sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo el delicioso y fresco aroma que desprendía la pelirroja.

— Quería sorprenderte. Sabía que no me esperabas — Ginny negó con la cabeza sonriendo y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a la barra junto a ella.

— Claro que no. Pensé que quedarías toda la noche enloqueciendo con tu obsesión hacia los psicópatas — Hermione se mordió el labio; si Ginevra supiera que lo que la movió a ir al jodido bar era justamente aquella enferma obsesión.

— Bueno, hablando de eso…

— ¡Hermione! — la interrumpieron justo, al girar, era Harry. El moreno sonreía mientras iba hacia ella a saludarla.

— ¡Harry! — también le saludo con entusiasmo la castaña.

— Por fin apareces. No nos vemos hace… ¿hace cuánto? — Hermione rió.

— No sé ¿un mes? Oh, Harry. Siento desaparecerme así, es que estoy…

— Estudiando, lo sé. Haciendo tu trabajo final. Es genial, Hermione — le concedió el moreno con una sonrisa, mientras sus brillantes ojos verdes titilaban.

Detrás, apareció Ronald Weasley, el hermano de su mejor amiga. El pelirrojo la saludó también.

— ¡Bien! ¡Por fin todos juntos! — recalcó Ginny, mientras pedía tragos para todos.

Hermione sonrió y se sentó en una de las butacas al lado de la barra, mientras esperaba su vodka con limón. Ginny estaba entusiasmada con todo el grupo reunido otra vez, y la castaña no quería comenzar a hablarle de su caso, así que esperó el momento propicio para preguntarle sobre aquel muchacho.

La pelirroja se bebió de una vez su bebida, y luego comenzó a entablar una conversación con Harry. El moreno era el mejor amigo de su hermano, y con el tiempo, también se unieron muchísimo con Hermione. Y la castaña sabía que él estaba totalmente colado por Ginevra Weasley; y no era para menos. La chica era muy atractiva, con su cabello rojo fuego, el rostro pecoso y perfecto, la figura femenina y esbelta, y en ese momento, llevaba un conjunto ajustado que no hacía más que resaltar sus curvas.

Además, su amiga era increíblemente divertida, lo que la hacía pasar malos ratos con su carrera, a la que no le daba tanto tiempo como se le exigía.

Sin embargo, Hermione agradecía tenerla de compañera. Ella tendía a hundirse en sí misma, a encerrarse, a enloquecerse y estudiar sola, y aunque disfrutaba sus tiempos a solas, sabía que de vez en cuando necesitaba de alguien que la sacara de su encierro. Y esa persona era Ginny. Ambas eran la antítesis, mientras que Ginny era una persona espontanea, simpática, divertida y sociable, Hermione no tenía muchos amigos más que los que le presentó Ginevra, era tímida y solitaria, pasaba la mayor parte de su día estudiando y leyendo.

Así que juntas, lograban un equilibrio; mientras que Hermione ayudaba a estudiar a Ginny y a sentar cabeza, la pelirroja ayudaba a que Hermione no se volviera una ermitaña.

Fue justo cuando la menor del clan Weasley se dirigió hacia la barra en busca de otro trago, y Hermione aprovechó el momento.

— Gin…

— ¿Otro más? — preguntó su amiga con sus ojos pardo entusiastas.

— No, yo sigo teniendo…

— ¡Dos vodkas con limón! — Hermione negó mordiéndose el labio — Ten.

— Gracias, Ginny. Ahora…

— Te gusta mi hermano ¿Verdad? Eso es lo que quieres decirme desde hoy — Hermione abrió sus ojos enormemente y se puso roja.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — la chica le ladeó una sonrisa.

— Oh, vamos. Mi hermano es atractivo — fue cuando Hermione, totalmente sonrojada, miró hacia Ronald. Era verdad; el pelirrojo era atractivo, con su abundante y desprolijo cabello naranja, las pecas, la enorme sonrisa y la espalda ancha. Pero Hermione no tenía interés en ninguna relación.

— En realidad, no te quería hablar de eso.

— ¡Oh! Ah, bueno, dime ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó entonces, sentándose a su lado y observando el panorama.

— ¿Te acuerdas de hoy en la biblioteca…?

— Hermione, si vas a ponerte a hablar aquí de que no encuentras…

— ¡No! — negó enseguida — Quería saber si viste al chico que estaba hoy en la biblioteca… El rubio que estaba sentado solo en una mesa cerca a la mía — Ginny lo pensó un momento, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Ah, sí. Lo recuerdo.

— ¿Lo conoces?

— Claro, es Draco Malfoy. ¿Tú no lo conoces?

— No… Por eso te estoy preguntando — respondió con obviedad.

— Claro, que tonta. Bueno, se llama Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Y qué sabes de él? ¿Estudia Psicología?

— Bueno, suele ir a algunas clases — respondió, nuevamente pensando — Pero creo que solo va como oyente. Tiene mucho dinero, no es como si necesitara estudiar. Quizás solo le interesa.

— ¿Cómo lo conoces? — Ginny la miró inquisidora.

— ¿Por qué tan preguntona, Hermione? ¿Te gusta?

— ¡No! — volvió a ponerse roja — Solo es que… Siempre está en la biblioteca ¿Sabes? Leyendo libros que nosotras damos durante la carrera, pero nunca compartí ninguna clase con él así que tuve curiosidad.

— Bueno, es el un Malfoy. Es una familia muy conocida aquí, tienen muchísimo dinero y propiedades. Y tiene nuestra edad.

— Oh, ya veo — dijo Hermione, saciando poco a poco su curiosidad.

— Pero nunca fue de salir, ni nada de eso. De hecho, íbamos al mismo colegio. Pero siempre estaba solo. Es muy solitario, solía juntarse con Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott en la secundaria, pero bueno, ya ves, Zabini siempre está de fiesta y Draco nunca está con él.

Hermione sonrió secretamente, apenas levantando la comisura de sus labios. Bueno, ya había ahí un poco del tipo de información que quería. Solitario, bastante asocial…

— ¿Blaise, el mismo Blaise que siempre te busca? — Ginny sonrió altanera.

— Ese mismo Blaise.

Hermione se puso a repensar la información en silencio, mientras justo, más atrás, Blaise Zabini hablaba con una bonita castaña.

A ese Blaise sí que lo conocía; estudiaba la misma carrera que Harry, y si ninguno se había atrasado demasiado, el mismo año. Blaise siempre estaba buscando a Ginevra, enviándole furtivas miradas, ladeadas sonrisas y guiños de ojo que Ginevra respondía con un suspiro hastiado. Pero Hermione conocía demasiado a su amiga, y sabía que a ésta le encantaba el histeriqueo. Blaise venía, la miraba, le decía un par de descaradas cosas muy directamente, ella le respondía con la mayor de las asesinas miradas y tras terminarle el vaso de champagne, se iba.

Y él siempre terminaba con un _"Pero si eres una pelirroja del infierno…"_

Se habían acostumbrado a ese divertido juego histérico que nunca concluía en nada. Pero a ambos le divertía tanto que seguían así.

— ¿Y has hablado alguna vez con…?

— Oh, vamos, Hermione, dime que te traes entre manos ahora mismo — la castaña suspiró y se encogió en sí misma.

— Por favor, respóndeme. Y te lo diré — Ginny le envío una de sus severas miradas y tras suspirar, le respondió;

— No, ni siquiera en la secundaria hablábamos. Él va, se sienta en el fondo, escucha todo y luego se retira. No habla con nadie. Nunca ha hecho un trabajo grupal, de hecho, cuando es una clase que requiere trabajo en equipo, él tiende a desaparecer. Por eso creo que realmente no estudia, solo va a algunas clases por interés propio.

Hermione no pudo contener su sonrisa. _Dios mío, era su oportunidad…_

— Hermione, ahora debes decirme — y la castaña le miro, y cuando Ginny vio su sonrisa traviesa, picara, y entusiasta comenzó a negar con la cabeza — Oh, no. No, no y no. Dime que no es lo que estoy pensando.

— Dime si no es muy… _curioso_ todo — le contesto sencillamente. Ginny lo pensó un minuto.

— Bueno, si… No voy a mentir, es un chico extraño. Muy extraño, Hermione. ¡Pero solo por lo que te dije no puedes pensar algo así! Es muy exagerado tu pensamiento. Creo que estás desesperada por encontrar algo…

— Ayúdame a investigarlo. Vamos, Gin. Quizás sea mi oportunidad, y a ti también te serviría. Dime si no. Si me equivoco, pues no pasa nada, borrón y cuenta nueva — intento convencerla la castaña, mientras le tomaba las blancas y cálidas manos a su amiga. Ginny sonrió negando con la cabeza.

— ¡Está bien! Lo observaré en clase más detenidamente, tú lo harás en la biblioteca…

— Y tú también hablarás con Blaise — concluyo la castaña, divertida y entusiasta.

— ¿Qué? No, yo no prometí eso, Hermione, no voy a comprometer mi salud mental por ti.

— Oh, vamos, Gin. Es solo hablar, vernos quizás alguna vez… — Ginny le miró escandalosamente.

— Si hago eso, Zabini pensará que tiene una oportunidad conmigo y no. _No_ la tiene.

— Ginny, ese chico está loco por ti, eso ya lo sabemos. Pero tu manejaras la situación, solo quiero que le preguntes por él alguna vez. Algo así.

— Está bien – accedió resignada – Pero no hoy. Esta Harry.

— ¿Y Harry si tiene una oportunidad? — sugirió de paso Hermione, sonriendo. Ginny la miro condescendiente.

— No lo sé ¿Sí? Pero nos llevamos bien y no quiero arruinar eso hablando con el mujeriego de Blaise Zabini.

— Está bien, pero después comenzamos.

— Lo prometo.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse entusiasmada. Se pidió ahora ella otro vaso de vodka con limón y mientras Ginevra volvía a hablar con Harry, ella se sentó a repensar cuál sería su siguiente paso.

Debía encontrar la mejor forma de acercarse al solitario Draco Malfoy y a la vez, lograr que este quiera hablar con ella.

Debía observarlo, estudiarlo, analizarlo. Y todo aquello le excitaba muchísimo, una sensación de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo.

Quizás, después de todo, si pueda lograr hacer la mejor tesis que se haya escuchado y leído antes.

Y mientras estaba allí, sentada, sola sobre el taburete con el vaso entre sus manos, una cabeza plateada pareció resaltar en la oscuridad del bar, contrarrestando con todo lo demás. Una figura alta y oscura. Hermione levantó su mentón en el intento de corroborar si era quien pensaba.

Pero la figura alta y delgada siguió caminando entre la gente.

Era un paso ligero, seguro y apresurado. Nadie alrededor parecía prestarle atención; excepto ella.

Hermione se levantó enseguida y corrió hacia donde la cabellera plateada se había perdido.

 _¿Podía ser…? Pero si Ginny le había dicho que él nunca salía._

Hermione apresuró su paso, lo vio, aún de espaldas, caminando entre el montón de personas.

— ¡Permiso! ¡Permiso! — comenzó a gritar, viéndose incapacitada de llegar hasta donde él.

A veces odiaba ser tan pequeña e invisible. Nadie le daba el paso, así que no le quedó otra opción que ponerse a empujar.

Abriéndose paso entre la gente, se vio llegando a la entrada, y la cabeza plateada estaba justo en la puerta, saliendo.

Hermione corrió y cuando llegó a la salida, un fuerte viento hizo volar sus cabellos castaños, se los quitó rápidamente de la vista buscándolo.

Pero nadie había a su alrededor.

Abrazándose a sí misma, miró hacia las esquinas, y ninguna figura alta, elegante y de cabello plateado apareció.

 _¿Había sido producto de su imaginación? ¿Había sido producto de su propia necesidad?_

Hermione suspiró confundida y con el ceño fruncido, se dio vuelta con la intención de entrar, pero sin antes ver nuevamente en la esquina tras creer ver una sombra.

Quedo de pie, con los brazos cruzados inspeccionado. _¿Y si iba hasta la esquina...?_

— O entras, o te vas, chica. No puedes salir y entrar tantas veces quieras — le dijo un hombre en la entrada.

— Solo salí a…

— ¿Entras o te vas? — la interrumpió agresivamente.

Hermione rodó los ojos indignada con el guardia. Una parte de ella quería corroborar si realmente había visto una sombra real en la esquina. Pero ¿Y qué iba a hacer? En caso de ser Draco Malfoy, no podía ir y comenzar a interrogarlo.

Y en caso de que no lo fuera, se quedaría como una tonta allí sin la posibilidad de poder entrar.

— Entro — dijo rápidamente entre un suspiro, y una Ginny apareció buscándola en la entrada.

— ¿Qué haces afuera sola? Venga, vamos. Más tarde te llevamos a tu departamento con Ronald, no te preocupes.

— Yo… solo — Hermione suspiró. No, no le diría a Ginny lo que creyó ver. Le diría que ya estaba alucinando y enloqueciendo producto de su propia necesidad y no necesitaba aquello. Asintió – Claro, vamos.

Hermione se integró a la ronda de Ginevra, y sin tomar nada más, se quedó de pie allí totalmente aislada de la conversación que mantenían.

Ronald Weasley no paraba de intentar sacarle conversación, pero Hermione no podía evitar pensar en si la aparición y desaparición de Draco Malfoy había sido real o producto de su propia cabeza.

No había visto su rostro; pero aquel cabello tan claro era identificable. Totalmente distinguido.

Había sido él, o había sido su imaginación.

Y esperaba que no fuera su imaginación, porque en ese caso, su salud mental corría peligro ya antes de comenzar con su trabajo final.

Pero, si era Draco Malfoy ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Por qué se había ido de esa forma?

Un sinfín de preguntas aparecieron en la mente de Hermione, una suma de interrogantes que necesitaba saciar cuanto antes. Porque sí; era una sabelotodo insoportable. Y porque su curiosidad era su mejor, mayor y también peor, cualidad.

* * *

Ya en el siguiente veremos la presentación formal de Draco Malfoy.

Ahora ¿Que piensan de esa aparición/desaparición?

Gracias a los que están siguiendo la historia 😊

Saludos y amor.

Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo demas, mío.

* * *

2.

 _El efecto Draco Malfoy._

Ente más observaba Hermione a Draco Malfoy, descubría cosas más interesantes y cautivadoras; como por ejemplo que siempre lucia indiscutiblemente bien, con ropa cara, a simple vista parecía de diseño, el cabello correctamente peinado hacia atrás, la tez blanca, lisa y perfecta, el delicioso perfume que siempre llevaba puesto.

Observarlo comenzó a ser obsesivo y adictivo; Hermione no comprendía como es que nunca lo había visto antes _¿En qué clase de termo vivía_? Era un muchacho sumamente atractivo, y Hermione confirmó su soledad; aparecía solo, de forma silenciosa, se sentaba en una mesa y pasaba la tarde así, leyendo y de vez en cuando, observando meticulosamente su alrededor, más tarde desaparecía, también solo.

Hermione se concentraba en esas miradas que el rubio tendía; al comienzo, cuando alguien nuevo aparecía en la biblioteca, parecía indiferente, como si el mundo a su alrededor no importara, no existiera, nada más que él y lo que hacía, pero entonces lanzaba una pequeña pero completa miraba a quienes aparecían, de arriba abajo y luego se detenía en sus rostros, en sus gestos, atendía las conversaciones ajenas. Y luego continuaba con lo suyo.

Hermione sentía cada vez más intriga, pero eso solo retrasaba más su acercamiento. No podía mentir, cuando pensaba en acercarse a él de forma casual e indiferente, comenzaba a sentir su pulso acelerado y se daba cuenta que simplemente no podía. Era increíblemente mala relacionándose con personas. No podía hacer eso sola. No podía dar el primer paso.

— ¿Viste algo nuevo, Gin? — la pelirroja suspiró.

— De hecho, intenté acercarme — admitió abiertamente — Me senté a su lado, e intenté hablarle durante la clase, sacarle conversación. Solo me miraba de soslayo, a veces asentía y una vez me sonrió. Una sonrisa bonita, de hecho. Pero creo que solo me sonrió para que me callara, creo que me encontró bastante insoportable. Dios, que atractivo es ¿No? Que desperdicio que sea tan asocial.

— Oh, Gin, si a ti no te contesto, yo estoy perdida. No tengo oportunidad — dijo Hermione, tapándose el rostro.

— Ánimos. Intentaré acercarme mediante Blaise. Mientras tú deberías dar el primer paso — Hermione suspiró y asintió, aun sabiendo que no podría.

Era un miércoles por la mañana, no iba a la biblioteca desde lunes por la siesta y ese día debía acercarse.

Al llegar, no lo encontró. Había pequeños grupos de estudios en la mayoría de las mesas, pero nada de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione suspiró desilusionada. Quizás tampoco sea ese día, pensó.

Entre tanto, y ya que estaba allí, fue hacia un libro que había dejado por la mitad ya el otro día. Se encamino justo en el estante donde estaban los libros de esa índole, pero nada. Siguió rebuscando y no lo encontró. Supuso, decepcionada, que quizás todos los volúmenes estarían ocupados, así que tras echarle un vistazo más, decidió ir a preguntarle a la bibliotecaria.

Fue en ese instante, en el que estaba dándose vuelta que un sintió algo contra ella. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás instintivamente y lo vio; _"Psicopatología y Semiología Psiquiátrica"_. El libro que buscaba.

Levantó la vista y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de asombro, que lo reprimió tapándose la boca.

Unos ojos grises, metálicos, tormentosos y profundos la estaban carcomiendo. El aroma limpio y a menta llegó a sus fosas nasales como una fragancia nueva e hipnotizante.

— ¿Buscabas esto? — preguntó entonces; su voz, masculina, grave, imponente y a la vez suave. Hermione lo miraba también, directamente.

— ¿Cómo… — carraspeó y se aclaró la voz — ¿Cómo lo sabías? — él elevó ambas cejas plateadas y ladeó una sonrisa encantadora. Realmente encantadora.

— Lo adivine, supongo — respondió aún con aquella sonrisa. Hermione asintió, aturdida, y tomo entre sus manos el libro.

— ¿Tú ya no lo ocupas? — preguntó entonces, saliendo levemente de su trance.

— No, ya lo terminé — ella asintió.

— ¿Estudias psiquiatría? — él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— No, no estudio psiquiatría.

— Yo estudio psicología — continúo Hermione, en el intento de seguir la conversación — Pero me intereso por esto también. Muchas veces en mi profesión se debe trabajar con psiquiatras, ya sabes.

— Lo sé — respondió sencillamente, y luego se dio vuelta con la intención de irse. Pero Hermione no podía permitir que su acercamiento ya terminara.

— ¿Tú que estudias? — el platinado, ya dado vuelta, ladeo su rostro hacia Hermione.

— Asisto a algunas clases de Psicología — ella sonrió, simulando sorpresa.

— ¿En serio? — prosiguió, acercándose a él nuevamente — Yo ya terminé de cursar, puedo ayudarte si necesitas.

— Lo tendré en cuenta — fue todo lo que dijo, sin siquiera mirarla, para luego volver a irse.

Hermione volvió a respirar, colocando una mano en su pecho.

Toda la escena le pareció bizarra una vez en frio. Ella se comportó de forma patética, y no como debería comportarse una futura Licenciada en Psicología. Pero entonces se percató de algo, de algo que olía mal ¿Cómo el adivinó que ella buscaba ese libro? Era imposible.

O quizás no tanto.

Ella estaba en el estante donde el libro debía guardarse, él simplemente fue a devolverlo y la vio a ella buscando algo sin encontrarlo.

Tranquilamente podía ser una coincidencia, una pura y mera casualidad.

 _¿Verdad?_

O su teoría era cierta, él era un inteligente psicópata que estuvo atento a sus movimientos y ya descubrió su ligera obsesión con él, encontrándola espiándolo un par de veces.

Hermione se tomó la cabeza con las manos altamente preocupada. No podía ser tan tonta.

— Hermione, estas siendo paranoica — se dijo a sí misma, en el intento de relajarse.

Sin más, fue hacia su mesa con el libro, lo abrió donde lo dejo, pero en realidad se puso a hacer anotaciones en su libreta.

Anotaciones sobre Draco Malfoy, claro.

Tenía toda una serie de anotaciones referidas a él, cada cosa que veía, como vestía, como se comportaba. Todo estaba allí, luego iba a su casa y volvía a analizar todo meticulosamente. Pero si quería saber _más_ sobre Draco Malfoy no tenía otra opción que acercarse a él. Que ser _su amiga._ Lo cual, en realidad, si él era lo que ella _quería_ que fuera, era imposible. Y, sobre todo, corría peligro.

Pero una vez más, eso no le importó suficiente.

Pero Hermione Granger era así también, aunque nadie lo creía; imprudente si la causa lo valía.

Su curiosidad, su necesidad por el saber rompía el resto de su esquema. Si la única forma de alcanzar su objetivo era exponiéndose al peligro, no le importaba demasiado. Porque después de todo, ella sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre desórdenes mentales. Lo tendría todo bajo control, _todo_ controlado. Como siempre.

Así que sí, continuaría con el plan, se acercaría a él lentamente, le quitaría información y si estaba en lo cierto, y si se llegaba a poner en peligro, pues antes de que suceda algo incontrolable, se saldría.

Claro que sí.

Con sus anotaciones podría predecir todo. Estaría bien.

Todo estaría bien y ella tendría un increíble trabajo final.

* * *

Hermione no podía quitar de su cabeza aquel pequeño encuentro con Draco; había sido corto y no había podido sacar nada de información.

Hasta parecía que a Draco realmente no le interesaba en lo absoluto entablar conversación con ella, hecho que por supuesto, la desilusionó un poco. Pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de intentarlo.

Su celular suena entonces.

 _¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡VEN RÁPIDO A VERBENA!_

Hermione lee el mensaje de Ginny en medio de la reunión con Dave, su ex profesor y ahora su ayudante de tesis.

 _ES JUEVES, GINNY._

Le responde sencillamente, tras volver hacia Dave.

— ¿Sería solo una clase?

— Si, Hermione. Por favor, es solo ese día que tengo que dar una charla en Oxford. Mira, te lo estoy pidiendo a ti porque sé que no hay nadie más que me reemplace mejor — la sonrisa complaciente de Dave era notoria, y Hermione no podía negarse.

— Y porque no hay nadie más disponible — replico la castaña. Dave sonrió.

— Te gustará, Herm. ¿Recuerdas cuando eras mi ayudante durante la clase? La pasábamos bien — Hermione sonrió bajando su mirada, sonrojándose y sintiéndose halagada.

— Está bien. Lo haré por ese día.

 _¡ESTA DRACO!_

Su cuerpo se paralizo al leer tal mensaje, y de repente, su pulso se aceleró y su cuerpo vibraba en pequeños temblores.

— ¿Todo bien, Hermione? — le preguntó el profesor, observándola.

Dave era un analista calificado, sumamente observador y atento. Además, conocía demasiado bien a Hermione, al menos, lo suficiente para notar hasta el más mínimo cambio de actitud en ella.

La castaña usualmente era fría y distante, sistemática, pero Dave notó que aquello no era más que una forma de auto defensa que ella misma había creado, una fachada. Y lo único que lograba hacer, en realidad, era exponerse.

Allí, en aquellos cortos instantes en que sus mecanismos de defensa bajaban, Hermione era lo más legible posible.

— Oh, sí. Es que olvidé que quedé con Ginny. Me tengo que ir. Solo avísame en que quedas, así lo retomo luego ¿Sí?

— Por supuesto, Hermione. Te avisaré.

Hermione le sonrió mientras se dirigía a la puerta del despacho de su profesor para irse, pero este la detuvo una vez más.

— ¿Hermione?

— ¿Sí? — preguntó ella desde la puerta.

— Deberíamos tomar un café algún día ¿Sabes? Fuera del ámbito universitario — ella tragó con fuerza, y supo al sentir el calor en su rostro, que seguramente se estaba sonrojando. Asintió intentando sonreír de forma natural.

— Claro.

Tras ello, salió casi tropezándose.

Cuando era alumna, Hermione había tenido – como la mitad de su curso – un fuerte enamoramiento hacia su profesor. Era un hombre maduro, que rondaba los treinta años y siempre le había cautivado no solo su atractivo físico, sino más bien, todo lo que sabía, su forma de dar clase, la pasión que tenía hacia su profesión, como reflejaba cada sentimiento en el aula, contando casos clínicos que había experimentado y la forma que tenía que transportarte a esa realidad que contaba. Hermione salía siempre con piel de gallina de sus clases. Siempre, también, se ponía muy roja cuando respondía alguna pregunta, porque quería ser la clase de alumna que el profesor merecía.

Quería ser la alumna perfecta.

Ella no iba como sus demás compañeras con el cabello arreglado y la blusa con más escote. Hermione quería que él se percatará en ella por sus ideas, por sus pensamientos. Por su inteligencia.

Hoy, ya a tan solo un final más de recibirse, es extraño pensar que es el profesor que se ofreció a ayudarla. Aunque al comienzo le ponía nerviosa cada encuentro, ansiaba cada mail que le respondía, cada mensaje enviado, ahora veía a Dave no solo como su profesor, sino como su maestro, su instructor, su mentor, ella se sentía una discípula de él y no sabía si estaba preparada para algo más.

Aunque quizás ella lo esté malinterpretando y él solo quiera afianzar una amistad con ella.

Sin más, salió de la Universidad y cruzó la calle. Verbena era un bar que estaba justo en frente de donde estudiaba y por eso siempre estaba lleno de alumnos de Psicología. Era normal que quienes cursaban el turno tarde-noche luego de una jornada facultativa, se fueran a tomar unos tragos. También luego de un examen solían ir allí a tomar y cuando alguien se recibía, pues el bar era una fiesta.

Entró removiéndose, vestía unos comunes jeans flojos, botas y un sweater sin atractivo alguno. Su cabello, como siempre, era una mata despeinada indomable y su rostro estaba demacrado luego del largo día.

Fue cuando vio a Ginny bebiendo cerveza, la chica comenzó a levantar sus manos para que la vea y Hermione se encamino despacio.

Ginevra, por su parte, lucia unos increíbles jeans ajustados que dejaban relucir sus predominantes glúteos y una ajustada remera. Su cabello, largo, lacio. _Totalmente domable, a diferencia del mío,_ dijo para sus adentros.

— Pensé que no ibas a venir.

— ¿Dónde está? — fue todo lo que preguntó, y Ginny le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la dirección donde estaba.

Y lo vio; en una esquina, bebiendo tranquilamente y luciendo tan, _tan_ atractivo. Vestía camisa, pantalón oscuro y un saco de vestir que solo dejaba relucir la adinerada persona que era. Tenía el cabello perfectamente peinado excepto por unos cabellos salidos causando un desorden buscado.

Estaba hablado con una bonita chica rubia, Hermione miró más atentamente y era Hannah Abbott, compañera de Ginny.

Hannah era el tipo de mujer que podía llamar la atención de cualquier hombre; rubia, delicada, risueña, elegante por naturaleza.

Hermione resopló disgustada.

— Genial — dijo sarcásticamente — ¿Cómo hablaré con él?

— Tú déjamelo a mí — dijo Ginny, terminado su cerveza.

Fue entonces que, tras sacudir salvajemente su cabello, fue hasta donde Blaise. El moreno estaba anteriormente hablando con una morena, pero tras ver a su preciada pelirroja acercándose, no pudo poner atención en otra cosa.

Ginny sonreía de forma descarada y seductora, y Blaise parecía encantado con su atención. Hermione miraba la escena negando con la cabeza, Ginny era el tipo de mujer que sabía lo atractiva que era y abusaba de ello. Tenía un poder y no dudaba en usarlo.

A veces envidaba aquel poder. Pero no solo envidiaba el poder en sí, sino la seguridad misma de Ginevra; ella sabía exactamente lo que valía, lo que era, y lo que quería. Y hacia su camino según sus propios requerimientos.

Era inteligente, era bonita, era poderosa. Un peligro letal, si lo deseaba.

Blaise de repente hizo un gesto a Draco y éste, tras depositarle un beso en la muñeca de Hannah, fue hasta donde Blaise. Hermione no pudo creer tal escena. _¿Qué hombre en la actualidad le besaba la mano a una mujer? Solo Draco Malfoy,_ pensó. La rubia se había sonrojado escandalosamente y fue hasta donde sus amigas.

Hermione dejo salir un resoplido molesto.

 _Tan básica,_ pensó viéndola hablar con estúpido entusiasmo con sus amigas.

Fue cuando Ginny la llamó entonces, Hermione abrió sus ojos y negó con la cabeza. Ginny puso una de sus manos en la cadera y volvió a exigirle con la otra mano que vaya. Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza. Ella no quería exigir su encuentro, quería algo casual, que se diera de forma espontánea, no que fuera literalmente una organización.

Pero para su sorpresa, no fue Ginny quien fue a buscarla.

— ¿Qué sucede, Mione? ¿No quieres hacer nuevos amigos? — la sonrisa blanca contrarrestaba con su piel morena. Y Hermione lo miró confundido.

— _¿Mione?_ Disculpa ¿Acaso alguna vez hablamos nosotros dos? — inquirió Hermione, abiertamente incómoda con el trato amistoso para con ella de Blaise Zabini. El moreno sonrió de forma mordaz.

— No seas antipática — dijo, tras tomarle del brazo y literalmente, conducirla hasta la pequeña ronda.

Una Ginny con una enorme sonrisa la esperaba, y a su lado, Draco Malfoy. La mirada fría y directa la heló.

— Ella es mi amiga, Hermione Granger — dijo Ginny, presentándola.

— O Mione — continuo Blaise, sonriendo. Hermione lo miró desde su escasa estatura de la forma más cruda que pudo. Draco sonrió.

— Creo que no nos hemos presentado como corresponde — su voz, su profunda y suave voz. Hermione dejó de asesinar a Blaise con la mirada para ver como el platinado le tendía la mano. Hermione se la devolvió titubeante al comienzo, pero la apretó con seguridad luego — Yo soy Draco Malfoy.

— Un gusto — respondió la castaña, intentando sonreír.

— Pero miren que buen cuarteto hacemos ¿Eh? Creo que algún día deberíamos hacer algo, los cuatro — sugirió Blaise Zabini, mientras que Hermione y Draco se miraban directamente.

Hermione era fácilmente una cabeza más baja que él, por lo que Draco bajaba su mirada hasta la de ella para poder verla.

— ¡Claro! Sería genial ¿No lo crees, Herms? — Hermione salió del trance que le provocaba la gris y penetrante mirada de Draco Malfoy para asentir, de brazos cruzados.

Draco la estudió sin poder evitarlo; era pequeña, menuda, vestía ropa grande, tenía un rebelde y escandaloso cabello castaño, pecas y ojos de un color avellana particular. Y era abiertamente antipática y tímida. Y desconfiada. Sonrió. _Justo._

— Solo tienen que avisar — concedió Malfoy. Y Hermione no pudo evitar mirarlo al escucharlo decir aquello. Él, mirándola sin escrúpulos, se llevó lentamente su medida de Whisky a los labios.

— Genial, yo organizo el encuentro. Ustedes no se preocupen, y te aviso a ti, pelirroja — Ginny rodó los ojos.

— Yo no te di mi número.

— Pero me lo puedes dar, Ginevra — respondió con una sonrisa condescendiente.

— Sigue soñando, Zabini.

Blaise continúo intentando que Ginevra le dé su número, y la pelirroja seguía encontrando ingeniosas respuestas para no dárselo.

Entre tanto, Draco había buscado otra medida de Whisky y Hermione había quedado de pie como una idiota.

 _Esto fue una pésima idea,_ dijo mientras decidía pegar la vuelta e irse, pero entonces sintió como la agarraban fuertemente del brazo.

Un agarre fuerte, seguro y que la desestabilizó.

Se giró enseguida y se encontró con el rostro neutral e inexpresivo de Draco Malfoy. Hermione tragó.

— ¿No bebes? — cuestiono, tendiéndole una medida de whisky.

— No usualmente.

— Usualmente sí, entonces — respondió ligeramente, con un efímero levantamiento de comisuras, y Hermione se encontró con la medida ya en sus manos. Él se llevó de una vez el fuerte trago a su garganta mirándola y Hermione, por alguna razón que no supo, hizo lo mismo.

Era como si el tuviera un efecto en ella, un somnífero, que provocaba que ella no solo hiciera lo que él dijera, sino que lo mirara hipnotizada. No podía controlarlo, para cuando se daba cuenta, ya se encontraba haciéndolo.

Tosió luego, sintiendo el ardor en su garganta.

— Mierda, es fuerte — concluyó aún con los ojos cerrados.

— No sales mucho ¿verdad? — Hermione negó con la cabeza. Él asintió como registrando información.

— ¿Tú sí?

— No. Pero el idiota que ves detrás mío, por alguna razón que todavía no sé, es mi amigo y suele, cuando encuentra una oportunidad, llevarme a algún lugar.

— Pasa lo mismo con Ginny. Es ella quien consigue que salga.

— Parecen ser la pareja perfecta — Hermione sonrió.

— Créeme, no es la primera vez que hablan. Siempre es así.

— ¿Sí? — le respondió Draco, sin siquiera mirarla. Parecía distraído viendo el movimiento de gente a su alrededor. En realidad, distraído con ella y atento en búsqueda de algo.

Hermione lo miró, sintiendo algo extraño. Algo fuera de lugar en ese desinteresado sí.

 _¿Qué sintió?_

Que a Draco Malfoy no le importaba una mierda lo que salía de su boca, pero que disimulaba que si le importaba.

Un juego.

Un jodido juego.

 _Que no podía perder._

— Dime, _Granger_ ¿Cierto? — Hermione asintió — Si terminaste de cursar, debes estar haciendo la tesis ¿Cierto? — Hermione volvió a asentir — ¿Qué tema has elegido? — fue cuando la miró directamente, curvando una minúscula sonrisa, casi efímera.

Hermione pestañeó y se relamió los labios.

¿Debía decirle de que trataba su trabajo? ¿O era mejor guardárselo? Si ella tenía razón, no tenía sentido plantarle en la cara la verdad de todo. No todavía, al menos.

— Yo… todavía me lo estoy pensando.

— ¿Sí? — inquirió — Extraño, para alguien que ha hecho tan rápido la carrera en general, que no sepa qué hacer cuando termine ¿No lo crees? Apresurarte tanto en aprobar las materias, para atrasarte cuando estas a un paso — y la volvió a mirar directa y llanamente.

Hermione, tiesa, lo miró entreabriendo los labios y frunciendo el entrecejo.

 _Lo sabe,_ pensó Hermione.

 _Es obvio. Está llevando la conversación para que yo misma me delate._

Hermione pestañeó sorpresivamente, sintiendo que estaba en frente del tipo de persona que llevaba estudiando los últimos años. Y tras relamerse los labios y llevarse atrás su cabello, volvió a hablar.

— Lo sé — dijo con una sonrisa segura — Supongo que solo quiero hacer las cosas bien ¿Sabes? No equivocarme, ni apresurarme en esto.

Draco la miró un instante; un segundo que a Hermione se le hizo eterno.

— Inteligente — dijo con una sonrisa particularmente perturbadora.

— Mione, dile a tu querida amiga que se deje de hacer rogar y me dé su número ¿Sí? — la voz de Blaise Zabini la atrajo a una realidad que parecía lejana. La música volvió a retumbar en sus oídos y volvió a sentir como las personas la empujaban a medida que iban pasando. Ginny la miró negando con la cabeza.

— En tanto me digas Mione, no haré nada por ti — Blaise sonrió.

— ¿Por qué eres así, _Mione_?

Hermione iba a responder, pero instintivamente miró hacia Draco, quien, desentendido y totalmente indiferente a la conversación, miro primero su reloj, luego paseó la mirada por el bar y tras asentir, se volvió hacia ellos;

— Debo irme. Nos veremos otro día — cortó entonces la conversación Draco Malfoy, y sin mirar a nadie, desapareció.

Pero Hermione puso extrema atención a donde iba Draco Malfoy, y siguiéndolo suavemente por donde había desaparecido, lo vio salir por una puerta trasera, tras él y tan solo unos segundos después, Hannah Abbott salió por la misma puerta, no sin antes corroborar que nadie la esté viendo.

Algo que no pasó desapercibido para la castaña.

Hermione no pudo continuar siguiéndolos, pero no quito su mirada de la puerta hasta verlos perderse en un callejón.

* * *

Bueno, como dije, hubo una participación super activa de Draco, aunque no sabemos mucho de él todavía.

¿Qué piensan hasta ahora de él? ¿Alguna idea de lo que va a suceder?

El siguiente capítulo será algo intenso y a partir de ese ya vendrán bastantes cosas sobre Draco.

Saludos!

Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo demás, mío.

* * *

3.

 _¿Cómo se comportan los psicópatas?_

Hermione se colocó un traje gris para ir a dar clases, que constaba en un pantalón, y una chaqueta formal, y bajo ella, una camisa blanca.

A su cabello indomable lo arregló con un moño desprolijo. Se miró en el espejo una vez más, se ajustó el traje y acomodó un rebelde mechón de cabello que amenazaba el orden tras su oreja, y sin más, se dirigió a dar su primera clase.

En el transcurro en el que fue ayudante de Dave, había tenido que preparar temas específicos y darlo frente a la clase, pero siempre estaba él allí, a su lado, escuchándola, apoyándola, asintiendo a cada cosa que decía.

Ahora era la primera vez que iba como profesora, era la primera clase que daba por ella misma. Sin nadie controlando sus palabras ni su modo de dar clases. Nerviosa, respiró un par de veces antes de entrar al extenso salón.

Ya todos estaban sentados donde correspondía, y la única que reconoció fue a Ginny, quien le saludaba desde una esquina entusiasmada, bridándole apoyo. Hermione le sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— Buen día — saludó de forma general, una vez en el escritorio – Primero tomaré asistencia, y luego pasaré la hoja para que, en la segunda hora, firmen lo que están ¿Sí?

Las piernas le temblaban, y se sentó a ver la lista de asistencia.

El primer nombre en la lista era el de Hannah. Claro.

— Abbott — llamó Hermione, pero nadie respondió. Curiosa, inspeccionó el aula y su cabellera dorada nunca relampagueó — ¿Abbott, Hannah? — insistió, en vano.

Tras marcarle como ausente, Hermione continúo llamando al resto de la clase, hasta llegar a Ginevra quien gritó el presente más vehemente. Cosa que provocó una sonrisa en Hermione.

— Bien, como el profesor Brooks les habrá avisado, él está de viaje el día de hoy dando una charla en Oxford, y yo he venido en su reemplazo — comenzó Hermione, poniéndose de pie y paseando alrededor de su escritorio — Hoy hablaremos un poco sobre la estructura perversa — continúo — ¿Alguien sabe las tres grandes estructuras mentales que considera la psicología clásica? — un pequeño silencio se formó, y luego, varias manos se levantaron. Hermione iba a señalar a una cuando una voz hablo;

— Según la psicología clásica, hay tres estructurales mentales que definen la personalidad; la psicótica, la perversa y la neurótica – un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal entonces; la voz. _Su voz._

El sonido provenía del fondo del salón, la silla más alejada, una parte donde la luz casi ya no permitía distinguirlo.

Sin embargo, cuando Hermione escucho el sonido, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Sin evitarlo, miró hacia Ginny que la miraba con sus enormes ojos pardos expectantes.

— Voy a pedirles que cada vez que hablen, digan su nombre ¿Sí? — dijo Hermione entonces, con falsa tranquilidad e intentando sonar autoritaria.

— Malfoy. Draco Malfoy — el corazón le comenzó a latir a una velocidad inverosímil, y Draco se sentó un asiento más adelante mostrando su rostro.

Una sonrisa ladeada adornaba su semblante.

Hermione entonces se percató de dos cosas:

1) Hannah Abbott no estaba.

2) Draco Malfoy sí.

— Oh, no te llamé en la lista, Malfoy — dijo con formalidad aparente.

— No aparezco en la lista. Solo soy oyente.

— Oh, maravilloso. Bien, la respuesta de su compañero es correcta. Bien — Hermione no sabía cómo reponerse y camino suavemente por delante del escritorio — Ahora, díganme, si hablamos de psicótico ¿Qué se les viene a la mente?

Varias voces saltaron entonces; brote psicótico, psicosis, estructura psicótica. Pero una voz más grave, más entonada, fue la que captó la atención de Hermione. _Por supuesto._

— Psicópata — dijo, con su profunda voz. Hermione sentía la sangre correrle de forma precipitada.

— ¿Saben cómo distinguir un psicópata? ¿Creen que son capaces de darse cuenta si alguien es psicópata?

— Depende, aunque si el psicópata no quiere que te des cuenta, es difícil — respondió una voz femenina — Padma Patil — dijo entonces.

— Bien, Padma. ¿Algunas características generales en un psicópata?

— Normalmente, es encantador, tiene una gran habilidad para mentir, son narcisistas, manipuladores, superficiales, por lo que suelen cuidar mucho su figura y razón por la cual se ven bien — nuevamente su voz, su cautivante voz. Era como si tuviese la necesidad de responder todas las preguntas él mismo, no permitiendo que otro alumno le ganase o fuese más rápido que él — Suelen ser impulsivos, eso es algo que les juega en contra y que los puede delatar. No tienen empatía, por lo que hay una ausencia total de remordimiento o culpa. Pueden tener una conducta sexual promiscua — recitó, Hermione asintió nerviosa.

— Exacto. Un psicópata no siente remordimiento alguno, puede matar y no va a tener culpa. Puede herir a alguien y no le va a importar. Alguien puede estar llorando justo al lado suyo y no le va a conmover en absoluto. Desconocen de empatía. Suelen ser inteligentes, por lo que llevan las situaciones a puntos que ellos mismos puedan manejar, las conversaciones, todo. Mienten según su comodidad, pero tampoco les va a importar si descubren su mentira, porque también suelen ser muy irresponsables — la sonrisa blanca de Draco Malfoy brillaba al fondo del salón.

Hermione se sintió incómoda de pronto.

La realidad, es que no había necesidad de hablar de psicópatas, pero él había llevado hasta ahí la conversación por un propósito. Él, el chico que según Ginny nunca hablaba en clase, se encontraba respondiendo las preguntas de Hermione por alguna razón.

— Estas son características generales. Pueden tener otros trastornos a su vez, dependiendo de cada psicópata. Cada estructura mental es puramente individual, y los diagnósticos son solo eso; diagnósticos. Es algo general que suele suceder, son una regla general. Pero por eso uno jamás debe estancarse en un diagnostico ¿Entienden? No pueden decir "Ah, tiene trastorno múltiple de la personalidad" y listo, el trabajo está hecho. Hay que estar atento siempre con nuestro paciente.

La clase asintió y Hermione se sintió más segura.

— Bien, volviendo con estructura perversa ¿Alguno me dice que paradigma suelen tener? — Hermione deseó que alguien pensará más rápido que él, pero por supuesto que no. No solo era encantador y atractivo, sino también inteligente. Una combinación explosiva.

— Pueden tener al sujeto fetichista — respondió con seguridad — Que es aquel quien necesite de un objeto para alcanzar la satisfacción sexual. Puede ser cualquier cosa, zapatos, alguna ropa en particular. Pero también puede ser partes del cuerpo, como pies o las orejas.

— Exacto… — dijo Hermione con la intención de continuar, pero se vio interrumpida.

— Pero lo que caracteriza al sujeto con estructura perversa, es que él tiene una certeza de su goce. Es decir, _sabe_ — entonó entonces en un siseo, y Hermione de repente sintió que Draco Malfoy no hablaba para la clase, no respondía para su profesora. Sino que le hablaba a ella, directamente. A Hermione Jean Granger. De repente, todo el salón parecía estar en plena oscuridad y una luz, tenue, los iluminaba a ambos. Solo a ambos — Muy bien _cómo_ , _dónde_ y con _quien_ alcanzar su satisfacción sexual.

Y ella estaba atrapada.

Sus palabras le atravesaron el alma, y tras un minuto de trance total, que se vio interrumpido porque Ginny "accidentalmente" dejo caer su cartuchera y se levantó a buscarla, Hermione volvió a sí, y tras sentirse levemente aturdida, volvió a la clase.

— Espero que estén anotando todo esto, chicos — dijo Hermione, tras llevarse un rebelde mechón tras la oreja.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia la mesa en búsqueda de los apuntes que había preparado en caso de que justamente le pasara aquello; que se quedará en blanco. Se sentía perturbada y hasta algo mareada, sintiendo una gota de sudor correrle la sien. Su cabeza se sentía pesada. Pero su minuto de silencio solo se vio utilizado por cierto rubio;

— La estructura perversa también puede abarcar otras desviaciones en la conducta sexual, como sadismo, masoquismo, voyeurismo, exhibicionismo… — Hermione asintió, sintiendo que nuevamente se ponía a sudar.

—Exacto — se dispuso a responder Hermione tajante, con el afán de poder callarlo. Necesitaba que se calle, que no emita más sonido. Lo que realmente deseaba es que Draco Malfoy se retirará de la clase cuanto antes.

Se quitó la chaqueta sintiendo como un calor intenso la recorría, y por alguna razón, cuando se la fue quitando, miró hacia Draco Malfoy.

Él sonreía, satisfecho.

* * *

Al terminar la clase, Hermione se encaminó a zancadas al baño.

Sudaba, la parte de las axilas en su camisa estaban húmedas y su cabello rebeldemente despeinado. Se limpio el rostro con unas toallitas de limpieza y fue cuando llegó Ginny a zancadas.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso? — profirió, mientras la miraba desprenderse la camisa y secarse las axiles.

— ¿Me puedes explicar tú a mí que fue eso? ¡Nunca me dijiste que compartía esa clase contigo!

— ¡Nunca compartió la clase conmigo! — respondió Ginny entonces.

Fue justo cuando un par de alumnas entraron al baño, mirándolas a ambas de arriba abajo, pero especialmente a Hermione quien tenía la blusa desprendida. La aludida suspiró y volvió a prenderse los botones de su camisa respirando hondo y luego largando suavemente el aire en el fallido intento de encontrar la calma.

Las jóvenes salieron y volvieron a quedar solas en el baño.

— También me dijiste que no hablaba en clase.

— Es que no hablaba, Hermione. La primera vez que escuché su voz fue en Verbena, no miento — Hermione largó un fuerte resoplido entonces.

— ¿Cómo lo supo entonces, Gin? Si nunca fue a esa clase, ¿me dirás que fue casualidad que fue justo cuando el profesor titular falta y yo lo cubro él asiste? — Hermione se pasó una mano por el rostro exasperada.

Se sentía aturdida, perturbada, fuera de sí. Nada estaba saliendo como su mente lo pensó la primera vez que lo vio, que se percató de su existencia.

— ¿Él sabe que lo estas… investigando?

— ¿Y tú que crees? — respondió Hermione como si fuese obvio — Es decir ¿Lo escuchaste? No paró de hablar de psicópatas y del goce del perverso.

— Bueno, pero de eso trató la clase ¿O no?

— Yo no tenía intención de hablar de psicópatas, Ginny. Solo de estructura psicótica, lo cual es muy diferente. Él llevo a eso la conversación y yo lo permití. Dios, soy idiota — dijo, suspirando — He perdido el control de la situación en medio de una clase.

—¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta? Es decir ¿eres tan obvia que lo miras sin escrúpulos, Hermione? — la chica la miró entornando los ojos.

— Ey, no fue mi intención. Es muy atractivo — respondió Hermione, chasqueando los labios — No soy la única que lo mira, en cualquier caso. Y me olvide de contarte algo.

— ¿Qué? — inquirió la pelirroja curiosa.

— Había hablado con él, antes de lo de verbena.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Donde? — la interrogó, casi acorralándola. Hermione se alejó aun sintiéndose acalorada.

— En la biblioteca. Fue extraño, pero no le presté tanta atención. Hasta ahora.

Hermione le contó la situación; como había entrado a la biblioteca con la intención de hacer su primer movimiento, pero no lo encontró, por lo que fue a buscar un libro que había dejado por la mitad y de repente, él apareció tendiéndole el libro. De la nada. Justo con el libro que buscaba.

— Dios, es… extraño, Herm — concedió Ginny, apoyándose en el lava manos — Es decir, siniestro ¿Entiendes? — Hermione la miró entornando su mirada.

— Gracias por el apoyo, Ginny.

— Bueno, pero era lo que querías ¿No? Ver si él era… _Así._

— Si, bueno, la idea no era que él se dé cuenta que lo observo. Además, ¿Y si lo hace a propósito? Es decir, imagínate… Quizás él se enteró y se está comportando justo como espero que se comporte ¿Entiendes?

— Seguiría padeciendo algo, Hermione. Nadie sano haría algo así — Hermione suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

— Lo sé. Tienes razón.

— Me gusta como piensas igual — dijo con una sonrisita — Toda como una psicóloga forense — Hermione sonrió con picardía y viéndola de soslayo.

— Es la idea.

Hermione, aun sintiéndose algo perturbada, terminó su día tras esa clase del infierno.

Y se sentó en su escritorio a hacer anotaciones.

Tenía que comenzar a unir los pequeños retazos.

Sin embargo, una frase que Draco Malfoy había dicho con mucho énfasis no dejaba de resonarle en la cabeza _"sabe muy bien_ _ **cómo**_ _,_ _ **dónde**_ _y con_ _ **quien**_ _alcanzar su satisfacción sexual"_

Una parte de ella, daba vueltas en la misma, la otra parte, no quería saber nada sobre sus significados.

* * *

Espero que el capítulo bastante psicológico no se les haya hecho pesado jaja pero todo tiene su sentido.

Los leo.

Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K. Lo demás, mio.

* * *

4.

 _Like a shadow._

Tras darse un cálido baño, Hermione calentó agua para un té, tomó un libro y llevó a Crookshanks a sus pies.

Estaba cansada física y psíquicamente, así que tras leer dos páginas que prácticamente no leyó a conciencia, apagó la luz del velador, se tapó hasta el mentón y cerró los ojos.

Cayó tan pronto en un sueño profundo que despertarse de repente y sintiendo su cuerpo rígido la desoriento un momento. Necesitó un minuto pare recordar donde estaba y que estaba sucediendo; estaba de frente, boca arriba, su cuarto estaba a sumido en la oscuridad y no podía moverse. Su cuerpo se sentía riguroso y pesado. Intento mover un brazo, echar su cabeza a un costado, pero fue inútil, solo sus ojos se movían alrededor de la eminente negrura.

Y la sintió; la fuerza opresora sobre ella, que no la dejaba respirar, quiso gritar, luchar, moverse. Pero en ningún momento su cuerpo respondió.

Eso quería decir que estaba sufriendo una parálisis de sueño. Pese a que a la gran sensación de angustia que sentía, que la recorría, intentó ser racional pese a la ansiedad que le generaba no poder moverse, e intento relajarse para que la situación terminará pronto. Sabía que era algo totalmente normal, que le sucedía a la mayoría de las personas en algún momento de su vida, que solo significaba que su mente despertó, pero su cuerpo todavía no. Tan sencillo y natural como eso.

Aun sintiendo la fuera opresora encima de su pecho, pero ya con la conciencia de que sabía de qué trataba, pensó que todo estaría bien.

Pero entonces vio una figura.

Alta, negra, delgada estaba en la puerta que iba al baño.

El rostro estaba oscurecido por una sombra, pero Hermione veía que su mirada estaba dirigida directamente hacia ella. Allí, de pie, casi mezclándose con el resto de la oscuridad, Hermione sintió el peligro. Sintió una ola de pánico recorrerla.

La sensación de angustia quedaba pequeña para lo que realmente sentía, era apenas una sensación entre tantas otras que la agobiaban. Vio a la figura acercarse lentamente hacia ella. En aquel estado en el que se encontraba, parecía que los pasos retumbaban en sus oídos y Hermione sintió que estaba allí, inmóvil, expuesta e indefensa y la ansiedad recorrió cada poro de su piel.

Sintió lágrimas recorrerle el rostro, lágrimas de miedo, de terror, cerró los ojos preparada para el golpe. Quería gritar, pero el mero intento era inútil; nada salía de su boca.

Y entonces el movimiento volvió.

Abrió los ojos, se puso de pie enseguida, jadeante y prendió la luz.

No había nadie en el cuarto. Estaba completamente sola.

Su respiración era agitada.

Crookshanks maullaba desde la cocina.

* * *

— Hermione, ya revisé cada parte de tu departamento. No hay mucho para ver, no hay nadie. La puerta no estaba forzada y las ventanas están cerradas.

Hermione temblaba desde la silla con una manta tapándola, Crookshanks maullaba y se refregaba contra el asiento en la que estaba sentada su dueña en el intento de reconfortarla.

Una sensación escalofriante la recorría por completo. Una sensación que amenazaba por instalarse el resto de la noche.

— Harry, te juro que sé lo que vi.

Hermione había sido incapaz de ir hasta la cocina, y había llamado a Harry. El moreno vivía a tan solo dos cuadras de su departamento, tenía llave, así que había entrado mientras la llamaba y había revisado cada rincón del departamento. No había nada fuera de lugar. Como si nadie hubiera entrado. Como si todo hubiera sido producto de su imaginación.

— También me dijiste que tuviste una parálisis de sueño, Herms. Mira, tú mismo me explicaste de que trata la parálisis, a veces… Sentimos cosas, experimentamos algo… Pero… _no es real._

— Harry, sé que no me crees… Pero sé que había algo — volvió a asegurar — Además, Crooks maullaba desde la cocina… Todo… fue extraño. Fuera de lo común — insistió, recordando el momento.

La parálisis, la imagen de la sombra y el maullido insistente de su gato. Su piel se erizó.

Sabía que Harry no le creía, pero estaba segura que la sombra no había sido tan solo parte de la parálisis, que teóricamente era algo totalmente biológico. Hermione sabía diferenciar lo que era parte de un juego mental, a lo que era la realidad.

Al menos, eso creía.

El ojiverde se dirigió hacia ella, sentándose a su lado y tomándole tiernamente de la mano.

— ¿Te sentirás mejor si me quedo?

Le molestaba de cierta forma que Harry le mirase así, como si lo suyo solo fuese producto de una mala noche, de una pesadilla tonta sin importancia alguna. Sin embargo, también sabía que la única forma de volver a dormir, sería él se quedaba con ella esa noche.

— Si — asintió entonces, ignorando su orgullo — Quédate, por favor.

Harry durmió en el sillón que había en la habitación de Hermione, mientras que la castaña volvió a poner a Crooks entre sus pies.

Nerviosa, y removiéndose, se recordó que, en cualquier caso, si volvía a tener la parálisis, él estaría allí.

En caso de que sucediera cualquier cosa, Harry estaría ahí.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, su despertador sonó.

Aun disgustada con la sensación de la noche anterior, se fue a preparar café. No se podía quitar la idea de que alguien había conseguido entrar a su apartamento. No le importaba que todo coincida con que tuvo la parálisis y quizás todo fuera invento de su mente. La figura fue real. Estaba segura. El miedo que había experimentado aún parecía una sensación latente en su pecho y supo que no volvería a dormir tranquila por algunas de las siguientes noches.

Harry apareció de pronto en la cocina entonces, se sentó en el desayunador y miró a Hermione.

— ¿Cómo estás? — Hermione sirvió café para ambos sin mirarlo directamente.

— Estoy bien, Harry. Pero sigo creyendo que… Había alguien.

El moreno asintió un momento mirándola, pero tragándose las palabras.

Hermione aún lucía pálida, y tenía el semblante serio y preocupado. No era que no le creyera, pero él mismo había revisado cada rincón de su apartamento. Mínimamente si había entrado alguien, debía haber algo distinto. Fuera de lugar.

Y al entrar, no había notado nada diferente. Solo se encontró con Crookshanks maullando en la cocina, como mucho había insistido Hermione y su amiga envuelta en un ataque de pánico.

Sin más, y evitando el silencio mañanero, Harry prendió la tele mientras desayunaban y una noticia que perturbó a ambos apareció entonces.

" _Hannah Abbott, estudiante universitaria, desaparecida desde el jueves"_

Decía el titular, y una imagen de la rubia cubría casi toda la pantalla.

A Hermione se le cayó la taza de café de la mano, estaba parada frente a la pantalla de su televisor completamente anonadada, impactada. La sensación amarga en la garganta, la angustia cubriendo su pecho.

Una sensación fría recorriéndole el cuerpo.

— Hermione — dijo Harry entonces, levantando los pedazos rotos y buscando un trapo para limpiar el café derramado — ¿Qué habrá pasado? — preguntó volviendo su vista hacia la pantalla, desconcertado con la noticia — Es compañera de Ginny ¿cierto? — Hermione asintió, sin poder quitar el semblante de su rostro, arrugado, confundido, acojonado y sin dejar de ver la imagen de una Hannah sonriente e inocente en la pantalla.

De una Hannah que nadie sabía dónde estaba. De una Hannah que en ese mismo instante podía estar muerta o viva. De una Hannah que estaba siendo extrañada y anhelada por todos sus seres queridos.

Hermione tragó con fuerza antes de volver a hablar.

— Y yo también hice algunas materias con ella.

— Oh, cuanto lo siento, Hermione. Pero está desaparecida, hay esperanzas aún de que todo esté bien. Debe haber un enorme grupo de personas encargándose de su desaparición.

El problema es que Hermione _sabía_ que no iba a aparecer.

* * *

Hermione aprovechó cuando Harry se iba para salir con él, y la dejó en la Universidad.

Sabía que Ginny tenía clases a primera hora, y que estaría totalmente desolada con la noticia. Fue hasta el aula donde partía clases la pelirroja, y la vio sentada. Le mando un par de mensajes para que viera por la ventana, pero la chica parecía estar en otro mundo, con su cabeza apoyada contra la palma de su mano y viendo al frente.

Hermione decidió que era mejor esperar en el café de la universidad. Se pidió uno de pasó, recargándose de cafeína y se sentó a esperar que la hora pasará.

Podría ir a biblioteca, pero tenía la amarga sensación de que allí estaría Draco Malfoy, instalado. Y después de su mala noche, la parálisis de sueño, la imagen de una figura oscura, y la desaparición de Hannah, lo que menos necesitaba Hermione era cruzarse con Draco Malfoy, a quien atribuía la mayoría de sus males de esa mañana.

Pero parecía que él también podía ser volátil.

Estaba distraída mirando su celular cuando percibió movimiento frente a ella, alzó su rostro y allí estaba él. _Tan_ cerca. Con la comisura de sus labios alzadas y los ojos grises viéndola directamente. Hermione quedo rígida viéndolo, era como si su mirada gris traspasará todo y ella se sintiera allí, sentada en un bar con un montón de personas alrededor, desnuda ante Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — preguntó el rubio entonces, con sutil educación.

— Claro — respondió enseguida, llevándose el café a los labios.

 _Tilo se llama lo que necesito en este momento._

— ¿Has visto las noticias? — preguntó entonces Hermione, viéndolo directamente, aunque disimulando jugar con el café. Necesitaba respuestas. Y las necesitaba ahora.

— ¿Cuáles?

— Las de Hannah Abbott, la chica que desapareció. Estudiaba aquí — Draco asintió desinteresado.

— Ah, sí. Las vi esta mañana. Lamentable — pero no había nada en su voz que refleje estar lamentado. Conmovido. Triste. Preocupado. _Nada._

— ¿Verdad que sí? — continuo Hermione — Tú la conocías ¿verdad?

— Apenas.

Draco le respondía con indiferencia y casi desinterés, pero Hermione necesitaba hablar de la desaparición de Hannah con él. Intuía que sería la única forma de encontrar respuestas.

— Pero, el día que despareció ¿Hablaste con ella? — Draco curvó apenas una sonrisa, una sonrisa que consistía en levantar bruscamente una ceja en una especie de irónica interrogación.

— ¿Me quieres decir algo, Granger? — Hermione tembló.

— No — aseguró — Solo que el día que desapareció estábamos en el bar. Todos. Ginny, Blaise, tú, yo. Quizás nos llamen para preguntarnos algo.

— Quizás.

— Habías hablado con ella esa noche ¿Verdad? Era agradable.

— _Es_ agradable — le corrigió Draco — Esta desaparecida, no muerta. Y sí, hable con ella. Parecía una chica… _dulce_ — dijo, tras pensarlo un momento. Él no estaba tomando café, parecía divertido tomando un batido y jugando con el sorbete del mismo.

Era, de repente, un adulto joven comportándose como un niño inocente. A Hermione le recordó a la película _¿Conoces a Joe Black?_ Específicamente, a la escena donde Brad Pitt, personificando a la muerte, comía mantequilla de maní como un pequeño crio inocente.

No parecía la muerte en ese momento, solo una criatura dulce probando algo nuevo y delicioso.

Draco Malfoy no aparentaba nada maligno en ese momento. Tan solo un joven atractivo bebiendo un batido, hasta la imagen misma era inocente; con su cabello tan claro, y su piel tan blanca, los ojos grises y sus pestañas albinas, sus finos y rosáceos labios sorbiendo el batido.

Draco Malfoy representaba el tipo de belleza que podía confundirte. Manipularte. Hundirte si lo deseaba.

Una belleza peligrosa.

— Es verdad. Es que ya sabes, estas cosas siempre terminan mal — Draco asintió.

— Quizás este no — dijo, mirándola, sonriendo mientras bebía su batido —No hay que ser siempre tan negativo, Hermione.

 _¿Le estaba queriendo decir algo?_

Hermione estaba perfectamente sentada contra el respaldo de la silla, mirándolo levemente nerviosa y a la vez capciosa, buscando respuestas en sus rasgos, en sus gestos. Buscando respuestas, simplemente. Buscando respuestas en un rostro inexpresivo. Fue cuando prestó atención en su ropa.

Vestía de negro.

Pestañeó muchas veces impactada.

 _La sombra de anoche…_

— ¡Hermione! — escuchó que le gritaban. Era Ginny, saliendo de clase.

— ¡Ginny! — la pelirroja corrió hacia su amiga y tiró el bolso al suelo.

Draco las interrumpió.

— Luego hablamos, Hermione — le dijo, tras sonreír, darle un último sorbido a su batido, tirarlo e irse con toda su elegancia aristocrática. En ningún momento su mirada se había dirigido a la pelirroja, era como si los ojos tormentosos de Draco Malfoy solo tuvieran lugar para Hermione Granger.

Ginny lo vio irse y luego miró a su amiga.

— Ya, ahora si me da miedo — Hermione tragó y cuando estuvo seguro de que Draco estaba a metros de distancia, que ya no podía ver ni su sombra, dijo:

— Ginny, él secuestro a Hannah.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, como vemos, Draco ya va dejando esa ignorancia hacia Hermione para empezar a prestarle más y más atención.

¿Vieron la película que nombré? Yo siempre la miraba de chica por la tele y literalmente, tras escribir la escena, me recordó a eso 😊

Si no la vieron, ¡se las recomiendo!

Y ¿Alguna vez sufrieron de parálisis de sueño? Yo solo tuve una vez y espero no volver a tenerla nunca jamás, es una experiencia bastante horrible y que te desespera.

Saludos.

Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K. ROWLING, lo demás, mío.

* * *

 _5._

 _¿Qué escondes?_

Ginevra abrió sus brillosos y pardos ojos de par en par, soltó un pequeño ruido de su garganta debido a la sorpresa y luego tragó, aun mirando a Hermione con una mueca de sorpresa y a la vez, de desazón en el rostro.

— Dios mío, Hermione. ¿Estás segura?

— Mira, el día del bar, él dijo que se iba, y tú estabas ahí con Blaise. Así que lo seguí — Ginny le puso la peor de sus caras, acompañando a sus ojos en blanco.

— ¡Hermione!

— Solo quería saber… Que hacía — dijo en el fallido intento de defenderse — Salió por la puerta de atrás, la de emergencia, un minuto después, Hannah también salió. Luego, no volvimos a ver a Hannah y las noticias dicen que desapareció el jueves por la noche. ¿No me vas a decir que es solo una coincidencia? — Ginny lo pensó un minuto, tomándose la cabeza con las manos en una muestra de tormento.

— Mira… Todo… Dios, es extraño. Pero ¿Estamos diciendo que Draco Malfoy la secuestró? ¿Y quién sabe si algo más? Hermione, si realmente crees lo que estás diciendo, debes alejarte de ese muchacho. Ya mismo. E ir al a policía a decir que la viste salir a Hannah con él.

— Quizás solo son suposiciones mías… — dijo en un murmuro, aun mirando por el pasillo en el que desapareció Malfoy.

— No lo sé, es decir… tiene sentido. Pero ¿No te parece extraño que ahora suceda? Es decir, ahora que le prestas atención, una chica desaparece.

— Quizás solo ahora tiene sentido porque es la primera vez que le prestamos atención — Ginny se sentó y se pidió un batido de cereza en el intento de quitarse la amarga sensación de angustia en su pecho.

— ¿Y los amigos? ¿Crees que saben… cómo es?

— Bueno, supongo que yo sabría si tú vas por ahí secuestrando personas. Es decir, aunque no me lo dijeras directamente, me daría cuenta. Al menos, me daría cuenta de que actúas extraño — dijo Hermione tras pensarlo un momento. ¿Cómo es posible ser mejor amigo de alguien y no darte cuenta de que es una persona con un comportamiento fuera de lo común?

— Bueno, pero ya ves a Draco. Él siempre anda por ahí callado y sin mostrar nada.

— Y por cómo es todo el tiempo es que nos dimos cuenta de que es extraño. La otra es que sean cómplices.

— ¡Hermione! — vociferó — ¿Dices que Blaise _, Blaise Zabini_ , el mismo chico que bebe a morir y se acuesta con un sinfín de mujeres es cómplice?

— Quizás no lo ayude, pero debe saber algo, Ginny — la pelirroja se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla rendida y con el ceño fruncido, pasándose una mano por el rostro — Mira, igualmente, en realidad no sabemos qué pasó con Hannah. Quizás tengas razón en todo y yo solo este obsesionada, y esa obsesión no me deja ver más de lo que yo quiero ver.

— Esa hipótesis me encanta — dijo Ginny de forma significativa, con un deje de ironía, tras darle otro sorbido a su batido, realmente deseando que Draco Malfoy no fuera ningún psicópata, y que Blaise Zabini, aquel chico con el que siempre coqueteaba descaradamente, no fuera cómplice de crímenes.

— Voy a intentar averiguar más sobre Draco Malfoy.

— Y yo volveré a clases — dijo entonces la pelirroja, tras ponerse de pie y tomar su bolso — Me mantienes al tanto ¿Sí?

— Claro.

Ginny le besó la mejilla y tras mirarla un momento con los labios fruncidos, se fue por donde vino.

Hermione se volvió a dirigir hasta su apartamento con la idea de buscar información sobre Malfoy.

* * *

Crooks le rodeó las piernas saludándola al llegar, con un ronroneo excesivo. Hermione sonrió tomando a su gato entre sus brazos mientras iba hasta la cocina a calentar agua para un té.

Entre tanto, encendió su laptop.

Colocó a Crookshanks en su regazo, y con su té de manzanilla en mano, comenzó a indagar.

La información que encontró no era más que sumamente banal; hablaba de la riqueza de la familia Malfoy, de sus orígenes franceses hasta que Armand Malfoy llegó por primera vez a Inglaterra. Desde entonces, la familia Malfoy no había hecho más que sumar propiedades a su nombre, encarar campañas caritativas y financiando campañas políticas.

— Es decir, no eran solo una familia adinerada, sino que estaban firmemente empatizados con la sociedad. Claro, y así es como no solo tienen reconocimiento económico, sino también social — dijo Hermione en voz alta para sí misma, mientras seguía buscando.

Había fotos de Draco de la secundaria; la imagen era la de un muchacho flacucho, con el cabello platinado lacio y su habitual semblante serio que daba escalofríos.

También había imágenes de sus padres; liderando campañas caritativas, de su madre hablando frente a un grupo de personas; era una mujer de cabello rubio ceniza, corto por los hombros y majestuosamente elegante.

De su padre, un hombre mayor que tenía el cabello casi albino, tenía el mismo rictus serio que su hijo y en la foto que encontró Hermione, se estaba dando la mano con el Intendente de Londres.

También en otra foto, aparecía en una reunión política con el Juez Nott.

— Oh, así que tienen amigos en la política y en la justicia. Para nada tontos — volvió a decir Hermione en voz alta, a lo que Crooks respondía con un maullido.

Más abajo, aun en imágenes, Hermione encontró a la familia Malfoy en una fotografía junto a su Mansión.

— ¡Joder, que tienen dinero! — exclamó entonces, anonadada al ver la lujosa casa que tenían.

La imagen era la de una subasta que la misma familia Malfoy había organizado y todo el dinero recolectado sería enviado a Hogares de Adopción.

La castaña continúo indagando, esperanzada de encontrar _algo_ que desestimara al menos un poco a la familia Malfoy.

Pero parecían simplemente perfectos. La típica familia feliz, un matrimonio sólido, con un único hijo maravilloso.

Pero entonces, debajo de todo decía:

 _Algunos documentos han sido eliminados de la página web por pedido formal de quienes se trata. Somos una página que trabaja seriamente y cualquier archivo que ofenda, perjudique y difame información incierta puede ser eliminada tras el pedido correspondiente._

Allí estaba, exactamente lo que buscaba; por supuesto, cualquier cosa que demostrará que la perfecta familia Malfoy en realidad no era tan perfecta, con un solo pedido sería eliminado.

Hermione tomó su celular tras tener una idea de cómo averiguar más sobre Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Dio tres golpecitos contra la puerta y esperó de pie, removiéndose. Si alguien podía ayudarla a averiguar más sobre Draco, era él.

La puerta se abrió y un muchacho alto, con el cabello despeinado y negro le sonrió, provocando que unos tiernos hoyuelos aparecieran en su rostro.

— Hermione, que gusto verte — le saludó mientras la invitaba a pasar.

— Gracias por atenderme, Neville.

— No hay problema, teníamos que encontrar una razón para vernos — Hermione sonrió asintiendo y el rostro pecoso de su amigo reflejó una sonrisa agradable.

— Bien ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? — Hermione suspiró y ajustó el saco que tenía entre manos contra ella.

— Sé que esto sonará raro, y si no estás de acuerdo, no tienes que hacerlo — el muchacho frunció el rostro — Quisiera que… — Hermione carraspeó, sabiendo de antemano lo mal que sonaría lo que estaba a punto de decir — Investigues a Draco Malfoy — las casi inexistentes cejas de Neville se arquearon.

— ¿A Draco Malfoy? ¿El único heredero Malfoy? — Hermione asintió intentando sonreír, aunque solo se vio como una mueca algo deformada - ¿Puedo saber por qué, Hermione? — la chica se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y tras removerse, volvió a hablar;

— Yo… estuve buscándolo en internet. La cosa es que aparecen cosas muy banales, y debajo de todo, decía que muchos links habían sido eliminados a pedido de la familia. Sé que, si alguien puede saber de qué tratan esos archivos, eres tú.

— No tengo problema en intentar buscar información sobre él, Herms. Pero sigo sin entender porque — Hermione suspiró.

— Siento que hay… algo extraño con él. Y ¿No te parece sospechoso que se haya pedido que se eliminen cosas de él? Es decir… Uno solo eliminaría cosas muy… importantes — prosiguió, intentando dar con su punto. Neville vaciló.

— Haré lo que pueda y te avisaré. Ahora ya me has pasado tu intriga y hasta que no pueda hackear cada sistema que tenga información sobre él, puedes quedarte tranquila que no pararé — dijo Neville con una sonrisa.

— Deberías trabajar con la CIA, Nel — el muchacho rió.

— Es mi objetivo, no tengas dudas.

— No tengas dudas de que, si logras esto, te recomendaré — Neville rió, mientras iba hacia su escritorio a sentarse frente a su computadora.

— Y tú deberías estudiar para ser detective, Hermione. O criminalista — Hermione se sentó junto a él.

— Mhm, ahora que lo dices, cuando termine mi tesis podría hacer un posgrado sobre eso ¿no crees? — Neville sonrió asintiendo.

— Y podríamos trabajar en equipo. Yo hackeando, tú pateando criminales — Hermione rió abiertamente.

— Suena genial.

Hermione se fue más tarde, dejando a Neville trabajar en lo suyo. Tenía la esperanza de que su amigo logrará encontrar aquella información que estaba restringida. La castaña en realidad no sabía con exactitud si la información borrada tratara específicamente de Draco Malfoy, y no de los demás integrantes de la familia. Pero su intuición le decía que sí, que eran sobre él; su intuición le decía que allí, en esos archivos que habían sido eliminados de la web por pedido de la familia, eran la clara respuesta que necesitaba para descubrir quién era en realidad Draco Malfoy.

Y estaba totalmente dispuesta a cometer un acto ilegal si era la única forma de tener esa información.

Hermione se volvió a encaminar hacia su departamento, cuando recibió una llamada en su celular; era Dave.

— ¿Dave?

— Hermione, hola.

— ¡Hola! ¿Todo está bien?

— Claro que sí. Quería saber si estabas ocupada justo ahora, nunca hablamos después de tu clase y tampoco volvimos a hablar de tu tesis. ¿Estas para un café? — Hermione se detuvo en el medio del camino al escuchar eso, respiró hondo antes de responder. Si lo pensaba, le haría bien distraerse. Ir a su hogar significaría sentarse a esperar ansiosamente una respuesta de Neville, y al menos al estar con Dave su mente se distendería un poco.

— Claro. ¿Dónde?

— Estoy en Carrie´s Café. ¿Crees que puedes venir?

— Claro, me queda de camino. Nos vemos en un momento, Dave.

Hermione cortó y volvió a respirar hondamente. Era la primera vez que se vería con Dave fuera del ámbito universitario y eso le causaba cierta euforia y ansiedad. Sin más, se dirigió hasta donde él estaba.

Sin embargo, una sensación extraña la recorrió todo el camino. Hermione observaba cada esquina exhaustiva, sentía como si alguien la estuviera observando o persiguiendo. Sabía que era consecuencia de lo que había pasado la noche de la parálisis. Era inevitable no sentirse un poco paranoica después de eso. Pero el día gris, las calles despobladas, el fino sonido del viento, todo era un escenario tétrico que no ayudaba a como se sentía últimamente.

Sabía que todo estaba en su cabeza. Ella misma sabía lo que provocaba la propia mente, capaz de inventar sonidos, imágenes, escenarios irreales. Sensaciones alejadas de la realidad. Percepciones que nada tienen que ver con lo que realmente pasa. Pero una cosa era entenderlo, y otra muy distinto era aplicarlo en uno mismo.

Aunque supiese que posiblemente todo se tratara de su cabeza, ella no podía controlarlo. Estaba más allá de su voluntad.

Al llegar, se quedó de pie en la vidriera buscándolo con la mirada. Y lo encontró; estaba sentado con un libro en mano y el ceño fruncido a modo de concentración. Se veía atractivo e intelectual de aquella forma, con una bufanda rodeándole el cuello y su abundante cabello castaño hacia el costado. Hermione sonrió. Entró y se dirigió hasta él.

— Hermione, que bueno que hayas podido venir — dijo, levantándose con una sutil sonrisa a saludarla.

— Claro que pude, con la tesis ya no tengo horarios fijos y tengo más tiempo disponible.

— Hablando de eso, ¿Cómo la llevas? — Hermione se sentó en ese momento, pensando en que decir.

No era como si pudiera decirle a Dave todo lo que estaba haciendo últimamente; todo lo relacionado a Draco Malfoy parecería una locura y a su profesor no le gustaría. Estaba segura, y no quería desilusionarlo.

No le diría nada hasta estar segura de que podía ser parte de su investigación, hasta que pudiera al menos hacerle una entrevista.

Suspiró.

— Todavía estoy buscando alguien que encaje con el perfil que busco — él la miró entornándole la mirada.

— Sabes que estoy de tu parte en esto, pero no puedes perder más tiempo del que ya estas perdiendo en la búsqueda, Hermione — ella se mordió levemente el labio inferior mientras llamaba a la moza.

— Lo sé. Pero, de hecho, tengo a alguien en mira y solo estoy… Ya sabes, asegurándome.

— ¿Quieres comentar algo conmigo? — Hermione se tomó las manos por lo bajo, y tragó con fuerza.

Miró a Dave un momento, y una parte de ella, quería decirle todo. Confiar en él plenamente. Pero no era el momento, no aún. No debía.

Simuló una sonrisa apenas.

— No hay mucho que comentar todavía. Pero te prometo que apenas tenga más, lo hablaré contigo.

Dave asintió y pidió un cappuccino para Hermione.

Entre tanto, continuaron hablando sobre la clase de Hermione. La castaña evito nombrar todo aquello que sucedió con Draco, como él había llevado la clase hasta ese punto y como ella termino siendo un manojo de nervios transpirado.

Se limitó diciendo que la clase resultó bien, que los alumnos sabían lo suficiente como para responder sus preguntas, aunque ella se había puesto un poco nerviosa. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Nada de lo que realmente había sucedido.

— Lo de Hannah, terrible ¿Cierto? — Hermione asintió con tristeza, volviendo a sentir aquella fría electricidad recorriéndole la piel y estremeciéndose en consecuencia.

Hannah Abbott no era su amiga, de hecho, estaba lejos de serlo, pero sí que habían compartido clases, alguna que otra tarde en la biblioteca y trabajos grupales.

Una desaparición causaba tristeza en toda la población, pero sin dudas, dolía mucho más cuando conocías a la víctima.

Y aún más, si posiblemente fuiste una de las últimas personas que la vio con la vida.

Suspiró con pesadez.

— Lo sé. El día que di tu clase, ella fue la primera de la lista y no estaba. Jamás imagine que sería porque está desaparecida — Dave de repente se puso serio y se acercó un poco más a ella.

— Me llamaron para que sea parte de la investigación — Hermione frunció el entrecejo incomprendida.

— ¿A ti? ¿Por qué? — Dave suspiró.

— No quiero que esto salga de aquí, Hermione.

— Sabes que puedes confiar plenamente en mí, Dave — aseguró. Él miró hacia sus costados antes de hablar.

— La investigación está siendo bastante secreta, no queremos levantar sospechas de nuestras hipótesis — se había acercado mucho más a Hermione para confesarle aquello, tanto, que la castaña sentía el suave cálido de Dave contra su piel, causándole cierto cosquilleo embriagador.

— ¿Qué hipótesis? — El corazón de Hermione latía descontroladamente, cada vez se acercaba más a Dave, como queriendo exprimirle toda la información.

— No es la primera chica rubia que desaparece, Hermione. Parece ser… un tipo de patrón ¿Entiendes? — Hermione sintió toda su piel erizarse.

— ¿No es… la primera? — él negó con la cabeza.

— No. Así que estamos intentando unir los retazos y ver que une a estas chicas — Hermione tragó con fuerza, y comenzó a lastimarse los bordes de las uñas nerviosa. _¿Podía ser…?_

Hermione quedo quieta, petrificada, Dave seguía hablando, pero ella sentía escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. ¿Debía decirle a Dave lo de esa noche? ¿Lo que vio? Claro que debía.

No podía silenciar algo así.

— Dave — dijo con seguridad, dispuesta a decirle todo, pero entonces, como si fuera arte del destino, Hermione divisó aquella distinguida figura negra y alta pasar justo por el ventanal del café.

El cabello plateado lucía perfectamente peinado, y él iba a paso tranquilo hacia quien sabe dónde. Hermione no pudo controlarse.

— Hermione — escuchó su voz entonces — ¿Hermione?

— Lo siento, es que… Debo irme ¿Sí? Pero me encantaría que nos volvamos a reunir — dijo la castaña, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Ya? ¿Sucedió algo?

— Oh, no, nada. Es que recordé que debo ayudar a Ginny, sabes lo agria que es a sentarse a estudiar sola — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Está bien, pero Hermione, nada de lo que te conté ¿Recuerdas? — Hermione se detuvo entonces frente a él, y le apretó el antebrazo con seguridad, reflejándole confianza desde sus castaños ojos.

— Nada a nadie, lo prometo — Hermione le sonrió por última vez y salió casi corriendo del café.

Al salir, la figura de Draco iba ya cruzando una calle.

Hermione suspiró una vez más y se dispuso a seguirle el paso.

Draco caminaba apresuradamente, a paso ligero, y Hermione casi no podía seguirle el ritmo para no perderlo de vista.

Fueron varias cuadras que caminaron sin parar, hasta que llegó hasta un semáforo que no la dejó pasar.

— Maldita sea — maldijo, intentó no perderlo de vista, pero un colectivo urbano pasó justo frente a ella y luego, la imagen de Draco ya no estaba.

Sin rendirse, continuó caminado. Era una cuadra llena de casas bonitas, enormes, Hermione no evitaba mirar a su alrededor mientras lo buscaba.

Llegó hasta una esquina y miró a ambos lados y entonces, una mano desde atrás la tomó de la cintura y la otra de su boca. No tuvo tiempo de gritar, no tuvo tiempo de nada que unos fuertes brazos la sujetaban con ímpetu.

Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que removerse e intentar luchar, pero la fuerza de quien la sostenía era demasiada a comparación, y se vio encaminada hacia un callejón.

La idea de estar en peligro la desestabilizó por completo, solo sentía aquella sensación escalofriante en el pecho y un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

* * *

Hola!

Primero que nada, han visto ya que la historia tiene una portada? Y se lo tengo que agradecer a la divina de Doristarazona, muchísimas gracias de verdad nena! Ya sabes que me ha encantado totalmente *inserte Emoji de carita con corazones*

Segundo, me ha encantado leer las hipótesis e ideas que me han dejado en los comentarios, algunos han acertado bastante, pero me abstengo a decir nada.

Y tercero, perdón si los capítulos tienen algunos errores tipeo, juro editar siempre antes de subir y releer en busca de errores, pero a veces inconscientemente los paso de largo. Voy a intentar darme un tiempo y corregir cada capítulo.

Los leo abajo! Déjenme saber que piensan hasta ahora!

Besos!

Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

Todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K. Rowling , lo demas, mio.

* * *

8.

 _Fijación._

Hermione se vio arrastrada hasta un callejón, y entonces, las manos que anteriormente la presionaban con fuerza la soltaron. La castaña cayó por su misma fuerza que se impulsaba hacia delante y se dio vuelta al instante para ver el rostro de quien la había tomado.

Pálidos mechones de cabello le caían sobre los ojos claros, haciéndole parecer aún más joven de lo que era. Él la miraba impermutable con su atuendo negro perfectamente hecho a su medida. Hermione respiraba agitada y confundida.

Esperó un segundo en el que su corazón latía incontrolable, y al no recibir palabras del rubio, se dignó a hablar.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — preguntó con cierta irregularidad en su voz, desconfiada. Él se acercó a ella entonces lentamente, y Hermione retrocedió dos pasos instintivamente.

— ¿No lo viste verdad? Estabas en esa esquina a punto de ser atropellada — le dijo modulando con una de sus manos mientras la otra descansaba en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Hermione frunció el entrecejo e inmediatamente miró hacia la esquina. Negó con la cabeza.

— No… No vi nada — él sonrió con amabilidad.

— Entonces acabo de salvarte la vida — dijo con una sonrisa luminosa. Hermione tragó con fuerza.

— Gracias — respondió entonces titubeante. Sonrió apenas y se arregló la ropa — Bueno, un gusto verte, Malfoy, yo ya debería…

— ¿Vives por aquí? — Hermione se detuvo.

— No, no. Del otro lado, de hecho.

— ¿Y qué hacías por esta zona?

Hermione se mordió el labio en un gesto inconsciente, y tras llevarse el cabello hacía atrás y enderezarse, volvió a hablar:

— Yo estaba justo… Aquí cerca, tomando un café. Y me distraje viendo la zona. Las casas son muy bonitas.

— Son increíbles — concedió Draco — De hecho, yo vivo por aquí.

— ¿En serio?

— Si, mi casa está al final de la otra cuadra. ¿Te gustaría pasar?

Hermione se comenzó a tronar los dedos automáticamente detrás de su espalda, y sonriendo de forma nerviosa, le respondió;

— Oh, no. No es necesario, de verdad. Yo solo pasaba, de hecho, ya tenía que irme a casa ¿Sabes? Pero gracias por la invitación. No quisiera molestar.

— No me molestarías en lo absoluto, Hermione. Por algo te estoy invitando. Sino quisiera hacerlo, quédate tranquila que no lo haría — Hermione volvió a forzar una sonrisa.

— Draco, yo…

— Lo mínimo que puedes hacer por alguien que acaba de salvarte la vida es aceptarle una invitación ¿No crees? — arqueó ambas cejas aún con aquella dibujada sonrisa que no parecía traer buenas cosas. Hermione sonrió entre dientes.

— Claro — respondió entonces, al verse imposibilitada de negarle su invitación.

— No te preocupes por la vuelta. Haré que te lleven a casa, vamos — y sin darle oportunidad de más, Draco la tomó del brazo y la condujo fuera del callejón.

Hermione se dejó guiar. Una parte de su mente no paraba de decirle que era una idiota por seguirle el paso, por no haber dicho más claro que no. Cerró los ojos un momento aspirando aire.

No sucedería nada malo. Iba a su casa, donde vivían sus padres. ¿Qué podría pasarle? ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Tenía que verlo como una oportunidad para acercarse, para conocerlo. Era justo lo que hacía una semana atrás hubiera deseado. Todavía, en realidad, no sabía nada sobre Draco Malfoy más que sus propias suposiciones y la única forma de saber si todo lo que creía era cierto o producto de su propia imaginación, era averiguándolo.

Cuando volvió su vista al frente, quedo de pie impactada ante la imagen que tenía delante. Pese a que ya había visto unas imágenes por fotografías, nada era similar a lo imponente que realmente era.

La Mansión Malfoy ocupaba toda la cuadra, un portón negro detenía el paso hacia dentro, y detrás, la rodeaba un pastizal verde, junto a un camino de piedras que iba hasta la casa y solo era desviado por una fuente de agua.

Draco saludó al guardia que custodiaba su hogar, y luego se detuvo justo al lado de Hermione, que continuaba viendo toda la magnitud que tenía en frente.

— ¿Pasas, Hermione? — la aludida se sacudió el rostro, y asintió.

— Lo siento, pero es que es realmente impactante — dijo con una sonrisa.

— Lo sé — se limitó a responder Draco con cierta vanidad y orgullo.

Ambos caminaron el largo camino de piedras, aunque Hermione no evitaba pasear la vista por todo su alrededor; plantas y árboles elegantes adornaban todo el pastizal. Hermione sonreía imaginando lo que se sentiría crecer en algún lugar como ese.

Una vez frente a la Mansión, Hermione volvió a quedar de pie observándola; era de un blanco marfil, perfectamente pulcra, sin ningún rastro gris o de suciedad. Grandes ventanales arqueados se imponían a los costados de la puerta.

Draco le tendió una mano para subir las escaleras que parecían de piedra antigua, Hermione no evitó perderse en aquellos ojos grises que la miraran como si fuera la primera vez. La castaña le devolvió la mano y subieron las escaleras hasta la puerta.

En aquel instante, ambas puertas se abrieron y una mujer de baja estatura y predominantes cachetes les dio la bienvenida.

Draco, por su parte, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a la mujer, aunque Hermione le sonrió por él.

Hermione, ingenuamente, pensó que se quedarían abajo, pero Draco, sin darle tiempo de inspeccionar con la mirada el lugar, posó una mano en la parte baja de la espalda y la condujo hacia arriba.

Sintió como si una descarga eléctrica la recorriera en aquel instante, en que su mano se posaba justo allí, de forma tan natural. Ella tragó en el intento de recobrar la compostura. Miró hacia Draco y él parecía totalmente desentendido con la situación, miraba hacia el frente sin percatarse de que Hermione era un manojo de nervios a su lado.

La castaña echó un suspiro y le siguió el paso a Draco.

Llegaron hasta una puerta, que Draco abrió para darle primero lugar ella. Hermione sonrió alzando apenas la comisura de sus labios y se adentró al cuarto del muchacho.

Fácilmente, la habitación era todo el living comedor y cocina de su departamento. Era amplia, espaciosa, una cama doble con doseles estaba justo al medio. Tenía un escritorio, una biblioteca con libros y algunas fotografías, una televisión colgada en la pared, una pequeñísima nevera negra y junto a ella, una mesita y dos sillitas.

Hermione imaginó que Draco pasaba la mayor parte de su día allí; solo y encerrado, sin molestar a nadie con su elegante presencia. Tras girar, volvió su vista hacia él.

— Todo es bonito aquí — dijo entonces la castaña, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Se sentía incómoda sin poder evitarlo. Fuera de lugar y tensa.

— Gracias — fue todo lo que dijo el rubio en respuesta, y se condujo a la nevera.

La castaña se dirigió hasta la cama y se sentó justo al borde, frente a Draco. El rubio parecía meditar frente a la pequeña heladera.

— ¿Te, café? _Licor_ — le consulta con una ladeada sonrisa.

— No tomo de día — responde Hermione apretándose los labios.

— Que aburrida — dice éste, ignorándola y sirviendo licor para los dos. Se dirige hasta la castaña y le tiende el vaso.

— Yo… de verdad. De día no acostumbro…

— ¿Tienes clases más tarde?

— No, ya no curso…

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde?

— No, solo ir a casa…

— A nada — concluye él.

Hermione lo miró ceñuda entonces, endureciendo sus hombros y Draco maldijo internamente su impulsividad y agresividad. Con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella entonces y se sentó justo a su lado, Hermione se enderezó y lo miró; la mirada de ambos, una almendrada y expectante, y otra gris y tormentosa, se encontraron.

Las pestañas de Draco eran anormalmente claras, casi albinas y extrañamente arqueadas en un hombre, pero sin dejarle una mirada profunda y preciosa que Hermione no evitaba notar.

— Es de chocolate. Te gustará — le dijo suavemente, tendiéndole el vaso. Hermione, aun mirándolo justo a los ojos, encontrándolos adictivos, tomó la bebida entre sus manos y, sin nunca quitar los ojos de los de Draco Malfoy, se la llevó a los labios.

Fue inevitable entonces no cerrar los ojos, se relamió los labios y los disgusto, gimió apenas y luego volvió a abrir los ojos extasiada con aquel delicioso sabor.

Draco Malfoy la miraba maravillado, con una sonrisa embriagadora en sus labios y la mirada perdida en los de Hermione. Ella quitó la mirada entonces, cohibida, tras echarse el cabello hacia atrás.

— Es delicioso.

— Te lo dije — respondió Draco con una sonrisa, y ahora, él se bebió el suyo de una vez.

Volvió a ponerse de pie para servir más, y Hermione tan solo lo miraba desde su ubicación. Nuevamente paseó la mirada por la habitación y luego la centró en él. Aún su cabeza no creía que estaba dentro de la Mansión Malfoy, menos aún, en la habitación de Draco bebiendo un caro licor junto a él.

Draco giró y le sonrió, mientras servía ambos vasos. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa sintiendo un suave calor en sus mejillas.

Todo parecía marchar tan bien, que ni ella misma se lo creía.

Entonces el celular de Hermione vibró en su mano.

 _Neville,_ marcaba el nombre.

" _Hermione, puedes pasarte?_ _Tengo la información que buscabas."_

El corazón de Hermione volvió a latir, y le contestó apresuradamente.

" _Puedes adelantarme algo por aquí? Es que estoy haciendo algo."_

Volvió a mirar hacia el frente, y Draco se acercaba a ella sigiloso. Hermione se puso de pie para recibir la bebida mientras apretaba el móvil entre su mano. Lo observo de soslayó y Neville seguía escribiendo.

Ambos, al mismo tiempo, se llevaron el delicioso licor de chocolate a sus labios. Hermione podía sentir un efecto excitante apoderarse de ella entonces, alejando los miedos, las dudas, la curiosidad por la información que le tenía Neville. Solo disfrutando de aquel momento.

Su corazón volvía a la normalidad y un cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y lo tenía justo en frente, _tan_ cerca. Su acercamiento parecía letal, y a la vez, provocador. Él la miraba con pasividad, pero sin dejar de lucir hambriento.

 _¿Hambriento de qué?_ Se preguntó entonces Hermione, luchando contra aquella sensación que no le permitía pensar claramente.

Entonces su celular volvió a vibrar y fue todo lo que necesito para volver a sí.

Se alejó de Draco lentamente, intentando no levantar sospechas, y apoyó el vaso contra los estantes de la biblioteca observando las fotografías.

Aprovechó el momento para leer el mensaje de Neville.

" _Al parecer estuvo involucrado en varios crímenes, Hermione. Desde pequeño, aun en la primaria había provocado una explosión en el laboratorio de química, y aunque los padres dijeron que fue un accidente, no parecía una coincidencia que te tratara de un compañero que lo molestaba. Termino en coma con heridas graves._

 _Se cambio de colegio luego de eso."_

Hermione recibía un mensaje tras otro y sus ojos procesaban la información de forma más apresurada de lo que su mente era realmente capaz.

" _Ya en la secundaria y durante ella, estuvo involucrado con la desaparición de una chica, pero todo quedo ahí, ya que encontraron otro sujeto que fue culpable._

 _Al parecer la familia siempre logro mantenerlo en secreto._

 _Hay otras cosas, Herms, pero me gustaria que nos veamos._

 _Hermione, no sé qué te traes con él, pero te recomiendo que te alejes de este muchacho cuanto antes. No sé que es verdad, Herm, pero… Ante la duda"_

Hermione se relamió los labios, y ajustó su celular contra ella. Estaba tiesa, de pie, viendo las fotos de un Draco Malfoy pequeño y precioso, con su madre quien le besaba con cariño. Su corazón le latía ferozmente en fuertes golpeteos contra el pecho.

Los ojos le picaban y tenía un nudo en la garganta que apenas le dejaba tragar.

Sabía que debía irse, pero sus pies parecían dos ladrillos pesados que no la dejaban moverse. La información le había impactado, mareado, desestabilizado. Su mente parecía el océano bajo una fuerte tormenta eléctrica.

Fue entonces cuando Draco Malfoy la tomó del brazo, Hermione se dio vuelta enseguida con sus ojos enormemente abiertos. Estaba pálida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le pregunt[o, con un deje de preocupación en su voz, aun sujetándola con firmeza del brazo. Hermione lo miraba y los retazos de la noticia parecían ponerse justo frente a ella.

Su presión había bajado considerablemente y ella lo sentía.

— Si, pero yo… Debo irme, Draco — Hermione le sonrió apenas, y paso justo a su lado para ir hasta la puerta e irse.

Intentó que su salida no resultará sospechosa así que, intentando contenerse, no corrió hacia la puerta, solo pasos apresurados pero firmes.

— Pero si acabas de llegar — la detiene su voz. Hermione gira y lo ve acercándose.

— Lo sé. Lo siento, podemos seguir otro día — le dijo Hermione con tranquilidad aparente, aunque por dentro sintiera un miedo recorrerle por cada vaso sanguíneo.

Se dio vuelta, y justo cuando estaba por tomar el manojo de la puerta, Draco la detiene.

— No hemos terminado todavía — es todo lo que dice, en un siseo suave. Tan suave que la castaña se estremece.

Draco la toma y la pone contra la pared, al lado de la puerta. Ella gimió ante el impacto. Hermione nunca antes se había sentido tan minúscula. Draco era de contextura delgada, pero eso no quitaba que tuviera fuerzas en los brazos y que fuera mucho más alto que ella, pudiendo rodearla fácilmente. Se mordió los labios instintivamente mientras lo miraba y Draco pareció perderse en ellos, sin disimulo.

— No te aconsejaría que hagas eso — dijo en un susurro ardiente y Hermione lo sintió más cerca, apretando su cuerpo contra la pared y respirándole contra su rostro. El cálido aliento de Draco la embriago en conjunto a un olor a chocolate caliente que parecía desestabilizarla.

— ¿Qué…

No pudo terminar su frase.

Draco la miró una última vez, le tomó del rostro y Hermione, sin preverlo ni imaginarlo, vio a Draco balancearse sobre ella en un beso.

Al comienzo no respondió, quedo allí sintiendo el peso de Draco contra ella y sintiendo sus suaves y finos labios tomando lo suyos, haciendo presión sobre ellos.

No iba a responderle.

Iba a morderlo, alejarlo.

Pero cuando abrió la boca para morderlo, Draco aprovechó y hundió su lengua dentro de ella. Hermione gimió sintiendo un calor descomunal recorrerla, y se encontró devolviéndole el beso con cierta sed. Draco la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura como impidiendo que siquiera intentase escaparse, hundiendo sus yemas y Hermione le tomó los finos cabellos tirándolos, a lo que Draco respondió tomando bruscamente ambas muñecas y colocándolas contra la pared, evitando aquel contacto. Ella gimió sorpresivamente en respuesta, y luego le mordió levemente el labio inferior, y él, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, hizo lo mismo, aunque más fuerte.

Pero no duró mucho más. Hermione cortó el beso entonces, bruscamente, y se separó cuanto pudo de la boca de Draco, él soltó sus manos y ella lo alejó aprovecho para alejarlo un poco, tras percatarse de la situación y ser consciente de todo.

Las manos de Hermione reposaban en el pecho de Draco, evitando que él volviera a acercarse. La castaña, en consecuencia, sintió los fuertes latidos del corazón de Draco, fue un instante en que todo a su alrededor no existía y solo se centró en el sonido de los golpeteos del corazón del muchacho, luego miró hacia arriba, hacia él, sintiéndose abrumada bajo aquella cristalina e intensa mirada, sin evitar respirar de forma agitada. Draco no dejaba de mirarla con aquella pasividad que lograba alterarla. Siempre a los ojos, con fijeza.

— Yo… Debo irme — fue lo último que logró formular.

Él se lo permitió, aunque no tan libremente, sus cuerpos estaban apenas separados por unos pequeños centímetros que Draco no se molestó en separar más, y Hermione se arrastro por la pared alejándose del cuerpo del rubio antes de que este decidiera volver a sujetarla, sabiendo que, posiblemente, ella no tuviese las fuerzas necesarias, y menos aun la voluntad, pese a todo, de alejarlo nuevamente.

Ahora sí, Hermione salió corriendo totalmente confundida y agobiada consigo misma, aun acalorada. Necesitaba que el frio aire refrescara sus sentidos, su mente. _Su cuerpo._

Bajo las largas escaleras en un trote apresurado, y corrió todo el camino de piedras, el portón se abrió ante ella e instintivamente se dio vuelta. Draco Malfoy, de pie, contra el ventanal del piso de arriba, la miraba inexpresivo con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Hermione tragó y volvió a correr.

* * *

Hola! Como estan?

Antes que nada, no se si se dieron cuenta, pero desaparecí un mes y no estaba en mis planes, pero estoy con los exámenes finales de la uni y la verdad es que, si le dedico mucho al fic, dejo colgado mis estudios y tampoco es la idea. Si todo sale bien, en dos semanas volveré ya de vacaciones :D (ansío tanto ese momento, en serio)

Ya es el último mes del año, y por mi parte, el último esfuerzo de este 2017. Lo bueno es que estoy leyendo mucho para mis exámenes y eso me hace pensar en cosas para el fic 😊

¡Les agradezco a toda persona que se dedique un minuto a dejar reviews! Me ayudan un montón a conocer sus ideas, interrogantes, curiosidades, para saber que les llega de la historia, si les interesa. Así que ¡Gracias!

Es un tema controversial y del que hay mucho dando vueltas en series, películas, hay un montón de documentales.

A las personas que dejan sus reviews en guest me encantaría poder contestarle sus dudas por algún medio, pero al menos por fanfiction no puedo, así que ya saben, si dejan un review por guest y les gustaría que sea contestado, me dejan un medio. Pensé mucho en dejarles una explicación bastante exhaustiva de todo esto, pero la verdad es que generaría spoilers XD jaja. El fic no esta ni por la mitad, así que falta todavía por delante, voy a intentar tragar mis ansias de explicarles todo y dejar que todo se resuelva a medida que pasan los caps.

Como no pude contestar ninguno, dejo por acá mis agradecimientos de los rr del último chapter:

 _Annykzhenn, Erica18, MagicisFidem, ivicab93, LiiArz, Doristarazona, Sally , Black Rose -IMZ (wow, gracias por tu tan bonito rr, me alegro mucho que te esté gustando, y realmente intento brindarles lo mejor que puedo) ale24mc (ya te he dicho que amo tus reviews, y no quiero adelantar nada, pero puede que tus deseos sean ordenes 😉) Jaaaviera, Pausy (gracias por las recomendaciones, miro ambas :D)_

¡Nos leemos en dos semanas!  
Espero leerlos abajo pese a mi desaparición. ¡Saludos!

PeaceLilith.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K. Rowling, lo demás mio.

* * *

 _9._

 _Paranoia._

Hermione corrió unas cuantas cuadras más hasta que sintió que su respiración no le llegaba lo suficientemente bien.

Paró en una esquina, respiró hondo y observó el panorama. Estaba anocheciendo, pero pese a ello las calles estaban pobladas.

La castaña intentó tranquilizarse, respiró hondo un par de veces, sintiendo un dolor debajo de las costillas debido a la mala respiración mientras trotaba.

Esto te sucede por no hacer nunca nada de ejercicio, Hermione – se reprochó a sí misma, mientras se quejaba.

Volvió a caminar, ya ahora lentamente, procesando todo lo que acababa de suceder.

Había ido con Draco Malfoy a su Mansión, bebió licor con él, se sonrió con él y todo hubiera seguido de esa forma tontamente inocente si no hubiera sido por el improvisto mensaje de Neville.

Hermione aún se sentía mareada ante la noticia. Al parecer, Draco Malfoy era un criminal.

O quizás peor.

 _Un asesino._

Sin embargo, después de ello, se había besado con Draco Malfoy.

De hecho, Draco le había besado, _a ella,_ ante toda imposibilidad que aquella idea albergaba. Y Hermione, sin titubear demasiado, le había devuelto el beso con cierta hambre.

No lo negaba. _Joder,_ que no podía hacerlo.

 _¿Qué mierda sucede contigo, Hermione?_ Se preguntó a sí misma mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro.

Aún no podía creerlo del todo. La peor parte, es que aun sentía los labios de Draco Malfoy sobre ella, le ardían de hecho y sentía la fuerte mordida en su labio inferior aún latente. Mordida que por cierto le había hecho temblar el vientre.

Fue entonces cuando se llevó uno de sus dedos a los labios, y allí estaba, la gota de sangre.

Se refregó con fuerza, quitando toda marca que él pudo dejarle.

¿Había alguna forma para explicar lo que acababa de suceder? Para Hermione, al menos, no la había. No entendía como pudo suceder que aquel chico silencioso, taciturno y misterioso a quien comenzó a observar un día para usarlo para su tesis, la había besado.

No entendía como ella misma se había visto envuelta en aquella situación. Menos aún, que el entorno al parecer se tratara de crímenes sin resolver y un chico con una máscara puesta.

O más bien, con más sombras y secretos de los que Hermione no podía imaginar.

Si Neville tenía razón, ¿Draco pudo haber matado a Hannah?

La idea le resulto, como nunca antes, tan posible y horrorosa que la asustaba.

Ya llegando a su edificio, llamó a Ginny.

Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Distraerse. Sola se volvería loca.

Pero la pelirroja no le atendió, insistió una vez más y desconcertada porque su amiga siempre estaba con el móvil a mano, subió a su piso.

Crookshanks, como siempre, le saludo rodeándole las piernas, ronroneando, lo cual la reconfortó de cierta forma.

— Que gusto verte, pequeño — dijo, tomándole entre sus brazos y estrechándola contra ella, provocando un sonoro maullido en él — No sé qué haría sin ti — continúo, apretándole aún más contra ella. Vivía sola por decisión propia, pero no podía negar que su mascota significaba una gran compañia para ella, y ya no se imaginaba un mundo donde al llegar, Crookshanks no le rodeara sus piernas a modo de saludo.

Estaba de rodillas al piso con su gato sobre ella, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro contra el anaranjado y peludo cabello de su mascota, cuando escuchó un sonido extraño.

Casi parecía externo.

Hermione soltó de pronto a Crookshanks, camino un pasó y volvió a mirar a su gato.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, Crooks? — Hermione tragó, y su gato maulló mirándola.

Hermione volvió a sentir aquella sensación tiesa, que parecía no permitir que se mueva. Pero armándose de valor, camino lentamente hacia su habitación expectante.

Entró apenas, la habitación apenas se iluminaba por el atardecer. Nada extraño había en su cuarto, más que la ventana abierta y las cortinas revoloteando.

— ¿Yo te deje la ventana abierta, Crooks? — Crookshanks la miraba sentado desde la puerta, maullando en respuesta. Hermione gruño — Realmente necesito que inventen algo para poder entender tu idioma – fue hasta la ventana y la cerró de un golpe.

Se sentó en la cama y se tomó la cabeza con las manos.

— Creo que estoy paranoica se dijo a sí misma, y volvió a tomar su celular — Más vale me atiendas, Ginevra.

El celular sonó una vez más hasta no dar más tono, y Hermione, en un último intento, volvió a insistir.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Sucede algo? — Hermione sonrió.

— Sucedieron un par de cosas. ¿Qué haces? ¿Puedes venir a casa? Podemos encargar pizza. Yo invito — desde el otro lado, la pelirroja vaciló.

— De hecho, estoy estudiando en la biblioteca.

— ¿Tú, estudiando a estas horas?

— Se vienen los exámenes — entonces escuchó otra voz de afuera.

— ¿Con quién estas?

— Uhmm, Luna Lovegood. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? — Hermione abrió los ojos enormemente.

— ¿Lovegood? ¿Hace cuánto que te juntas con ella? — cuestiono curiosa.

Hermione había compartido algunas clases con Lovegood, también había tenido que hacer un trabajo con ella y no le parecía la mejor compañera de estudio. No porque no fuera estudiosa, de hecho, Hermione estaba seguro de que Luna pasaba muchas horas de su día leyendo, pero siempre sus comentarios le habían parecido fuera de lugar.

En clase, era aún peor, porque hasta los mismos profesores se quedaban desconcertados con los comentarios insólitos de la rubia.

Era como si ella viviese en una dimensión diferente de la de los demás.

Sus opiniones sobre las situaciones eran inesperadas y desconcertantes. Fuera del sentido común. Fuera de todo sentido, en realidad.

— Compartimos varias clases — le respondió entonces.

Hermione suspiró. No quería estar sola, y necesitaba hablar con Ginevra, así que se armó de fuerzas y volvió a hablar:

— ¿Quieren venir a casa a estudiar? Me vendría bien leer con ustedes — Ginny vaciló y lo consultó con Luna.

— Bueno, a ella le parece bien. Espero que la pizza siga con el plan, porque tengo hambre.

— Claro que sí.

— Bueno, encarga ya ¿Quieres? Nosotras vamos en camino.

Hermione dejó salir todo el aire que tenía contenido y sonrió. Realmente necesitaba compañía.

Pidió pizza y se sentó a esperar en los sillones mientras acariciaba a Crookshanks. Alguna vez había leído que los felinos ayudaban a traer paz a uno mismo, y Hermione podía confirmar que era cierto.

Siempre que tenía un mal día, llegar a casa y encontrar a Crookshanks era la medicina natural que necesitaba.

Recordó entonces que nunca le había respondido a Neville.

Tomo su celular y volvió a revisar los mensajes. Las manos le temblaban mientras leía aquella información. ¿Debía contarle todo a Ginevra? ¿Qué parte debía contarle? ¿Qué parte no? Su mente era una laguna de dudas y Hermione nunca antes se sintió tan desbordada con la información.

 _Recién puedo responderte, Nel. Dios, es… Impactante. ¿Crees que son verdad? Es decir, ¿Eran tan solo sospechas o realmente sucedió eso?_

El timbre sonó y Hermione fue a abrir la puerta.

Pero no era la visita que esperaba.

Dos oficiales estaban parados frente a su puerta.

— Hola — le dijo la mujer; una joven de estridente cabello violeta y ojos ámbar resaltantes — Soy la detective Nhympadora Tonks, y mi acompañante, Remus Lupin — ambos sacaron sus placas. Hermione aún los miraba nerviosa.

— ¿Todo va… bien?

— ¿Podemos pasar? – Hermione suspiró.

— Claro — respondió dejándoles pasar.

— Queremos hablar del caso Hannah Abbott. Somos quienes estamos investigando parte de él, reuniendo pistas. Tengo entendido que tú estabas en el mismo lugar que ella el día que desapareció.

— Si, estaba. La vi de hecho, pero no hable con ella realmente.

Hermione los invitó a pasar a su pequeño living, los oficiales se sentaron en los dos sillones individuales, mientras que la castaña se sentó en el de tres piezas, con un Crookshanks justo a su lado. Hermione volvió nuevamente su vista a la joven detective, llamando su atención que alguien de su puesto pudiese llevar el cabello así.

— Esto es más que nada rutinario. Estamos intentando entrevistar a toda persona que pudiese haber estado ese día, que conociera a Hannah. Alguien que quizás hubiera podido ver con quien se fue — Hermione tragó entonces y colocó ambas manos sobre su regazo.

— ¿No hablaron con sus amigas? Ellas quizás…

— Si, por supuesto. Fue con las primeras que hablamos. Sacamos pistas de ellas, al parecer Hannah estuvo hablando con más de un chico esa noche y nos pasaron los nombres para que pudiéramos entrevistarlos — Hermione volvió a respirar.

— ¿Y ninguno parece ser el sospechoso…?

— Todos tienen sus coartadas, las hemos revisado y coinciden.

Hermione por alguna razón que desconocía, no se atrevía a decir el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Era como si algo la detuviera.

Tampoco podía mentir. Menos a esta altura. Menos después de todo lo que sabía.

— Yo… la vi hablando en un momento con… — carraspeó — Draco Malfoy — fue todo lo que pudo decir. No se atrevió a especificar exactamente lo que vio.

Ambos oficiales se miraron en un momento, como si estuvieran compartiendo telepáticamente información tan solo con su mirada.

— Ya nos han dicho ese nombre. Pero hemos hablado con él, y tiene coartada.

— ¿En serio? — Hermione se escuchó sorprendida al decir eso e intentó remontarla con una sonrisa suave.

Tonks la miró perspicaz.

— ¿Nos quieres decir algo más, Hermione?

— No, solo que… — Hermione suspiró — Todo este caso me tiene, nos tiene a todos, muy preocupados. No soy realmente amiga de Hannah, pero había compartido clases con ellas y era compañera de una amiga mía. Es… extraño y difícil cuando algo así le ocurre a alguien que conoces. Solo… quiero entender — la mujer asintió comprendiendo.

— Sé lo que quieres decir. Si, Draco tiene su coartada, dijo haberse ido con un amigo, Theodore Nott ¿Lo conoces? — _Nott._ Ginevra le había comentado que Draco Malfoy tenía dos amigos; Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott. Al primero, lo conocía, pero al segundo nunca lo había visto. Pero su apellido también le resonó a otra cosa; _Juez Nott._

— No. A Draco lo conozco porque va a la misma facultad que yo, al igual que Hannah. Theodore no es conocido para mí – la oficial asintió.

— Bien, Hermione. Te agradecemos tu aporte – ambos oficiales se pusieron de pie, pero Hermione los detuvo antes.

— ¿Hay alguna… idea de lo que pudo pasar? — ambos volvieron a mirarse entonces, parecían congeniar perfectamente juntos, pareciendo que estabas conectados por algo más allá que solo casos por resolver. Remus asintió y Tonks volvió su vista a la de Hermione. La mirada era cálida y reconfortante.

— Creemos que algo le sucedió en su camino a casa. Pero también estamos seguros que la persona que tomó a Hannah esa noche, sabía lo que hacía. Tenía pensando hacerlo, o ya lo había hecho — Hermione frunció el entrecejo sin comprender. Tonks asintió y prosiguió; — El camino que eligió el atacante, era uno sin cámaras. Era como si supiese exactamente por donde ir para no ser visto. Y no creemos que haya sido pura casualidad.

Hermione asintió comprendiendo.

— Parece ser un caso difícil — fue todo lo que dijo tras un minuto de trance.

— Solo es cuestión de encontrar los pequeños detalles — Hermione asintió nuevamente.

— Bueno, Señorita Granger, eso es todo — la castaña los acompaño hasta la puerta, y justo en el instante en que la abrió dos chicas estaban en la puerta.

— El portero nos dejó entrar — dijo una Ginevra con una sonrisa, que se borró al instante en que vio ambos oficiales — ¿Todo va bien? — cuestionó.

— Si — afirmó enseguida la dueña del departamento — Son los oficiales encargados del caso de Hannah y vinieron a buscar más información — Ambos sonrieron tanto a Ginny como a Luna.

— Oh, genial — fue todo lo que pudo decir Ginevra algo cohibida.

Ambos detectives volvieron a despedirse y luego, la pelirroja entró.

Tras su amiga, apareció Luna Lovegood; llevaba el enredado y pálido cabello rubio largo casi por las caderas, y un jardinero largo celeste claro, debajo de él, una remera amarilla a rayas y unos exuberantes collares con piedras. En sus muñecas, un sinfín de pulseritas de plástico que le ajustaban, pareciendo que le cortaban la circulación.

— Hola, Hermione — le saludó Luna, con una sonrisa dulce.

— Hola, Luna — dijo la castaña, sintiendo ya la incomodidad de su presencia. Fácilmente, se podría decir que Luna Lovegood y Hermione Granger, eran la antítesis, y Ginevra Weasley, el equilibrio entre ellas.

— ¿Qué te preguntaron? — cuestionó Ginevra, aun con la mente en ello.

— Cosas rutinarias, si vi a Hannah, si la vi hablando con alguien…

— ¿Les dijiste? — la cortó rápidamente. Hermione la miró incómoda debido a Luna.

— Sí, pero tiene coartada. Dice haberse ido con otra persona y esta persona lo confirmó — Ginny asintió entonces.

— Eso es genial ¿Cierto? Es decir, puedes despedir tus locas ideas por fin — Hermione asintió encogiéndose de hombros, no realmente muy de acuerdo con lo que le dijo Ginevra, pero tampoco con las ganas suficiente de debatir aquello.

Se sentaron en la mesa redonda de Hermione a repasar y leer. La castaña se metía, explicaba y leía para ellas. Hacía mucho tiempo no tenía una noche de estudios, y aunque aquellos temas eran viejos para ella, le gustaba releerlos. En psicología uno nunca podía cansar de leer, y siempre debía volver a los textos viejos para redescubrir nuevas cosas.

Siempre, entre ellos, entre el punto y la coma, entre un párrafo y otro, había algo nuevo para aprender, para entender.

La pizza llegó y Hermione bajó a buscarla.

Al llegar, ambas chicas parecían concentradas debatiendo algo.

— Gin, ¿Me ayudas un momento? — la pelirroja se levantó enseguida.

— Claro.

Cuando se acercó, Hermione se sintió nerviosa sin poder evitarlo. Quería contárselo a Ginevra de una sola vez, pero las manos le transpiraban. No se sentía cómoda con lo que había hecho.

— Ginny.

— Hermione — le dijo ésta con una sonrisa.

— Tengo algo que contarte — Hermione tomó un vaso, y bajo los platos. Ginny la miro entonces más preocupada.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Hermione suspiró.

— Hoy… Me encontré con Draco — la pelirroja esperó que siguiera hablando — No sé cómo, pero terminamos en su casa, en su habitación de hecho — Ginny la miró de forma escandalosa — Oh, por Dios, Ginevra. Tampoco es para tanto, no me acuesto tan rápido con los chicos — Ginny levanto ambas manos al frente.

— Tú eres la que está contando todo con un suspenso que pela.

— Él me besó — dijo entonces, mirándola directamente, y Ginny quedo sin saber que decir, porque Hermione parecía mirarle con angustia.

— Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así, y no sé cómo reaccionar. ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

— Ni siquiera yo sé si es bueno o malo… No, espera. Es malo, Ginny. Muy malo. Estamos hablando de que me besé con mi posible proyecto, y el posible secuestrador de Hannah. ¿Por qué sería bueno? — cuestionó.

— Bueno, él es… sexy ¿No? — Hermione le miró molesta — ¡Lo siento! Es que… No sé qué decirte, Hermione. No entiendo como tú caíste en eso… Es decir… Si realmente crees que Draco Malfoy es lo que crees que es, lo más sensato sería o que hagas tu proyecto en serio, o que te alejes. Sin embargo, tú… actúas como…

— ¿Una obsesiva? — siguió la castaña, con una mano en su cintura. Ginny la miró suspirando.

— No quiero decir eso, Hermione. Pero no te entiendo. Además, es posible que Draco haya quedado descartado, tiene coartada ¿Recuerdas?

— Ya nada me convence — fue todo lo que dijo, en parte disgustada con el comentario de Ginny.

Hermione tomó los platos para llevarlos a la mesa. No le estaba contando la parte más importante a Ginny, y no sabía exactamente por qué.

La castaña era una muchacha reservada, siempre lo había sido, pero con Ginny había aprendido a hablar las cosas, a abrirse. Ahora, por alguna razón, no se atrevía a contarle todo.

Temía que la razón fuera que sabía que Ginny le diría que se aleje, que llamará a las autoridades, que pidiera ayuda.

Y Hermione no quería alejarse.

No todavía.

Por alguna razón que tampoco comprendía. Sentía que era lo único emocionante que le estaba pasando a su vida y no quería renunciar aún.

* * *

Horas más tarde, ambas chicas volvieron a su casa. Hermione había insistido en que Ginny se quedase a dormir, pero la pelirroja había ido en auto hasta su hogar y había quedado en dejarla a Luna en su casa.

Podría haber invitado a ambas a dormir, pero Hermione solo quería compartir un momento a solas con Ginevra, y no realmente también con Luna, así que reservo aquella invitación.

Aún se sentía abatida y confusa con todo lo que había sucedido aquel día. De hecho, fue más que suficiente para tan solo veinticuatro horas. Lo que le había comentado Dave, la información de Neville, la situación con Draco, el beso. Todo parecía ser parte de una situación armada.

También se sentía contrariada con la respuesta de Ginevra, quizás un poco desilusionada. No sabía con exactitud que esperaba de ella, pero sin dudas, no aquello.

Incapaz de dormir con su cabeza siendo un terremoto de ideas y pensamientos, decidió darse un baño. Puso música desde un pequeño parlante que le habían regalado y esperó que el agua de la ducha hirviera para entrar.

Cerrar los ojos mientras se ponía shampoo en el cabello comenzó a ser el momento más inseguro de su vida; allí, cuando sus ojos se cerraban un instante, Hermione sentía el peligro, el riesgo. Sentía presencias a su alrededor, podía jurar que hasta sentía una respiración ajena contra su cuello, imaginaba que cuando abriera los ojos, dos lamparitas que desprendían color gris la estarían mirando.

Pero cuando abría los ojos, nada sucedía, no había _nadie_.

Se bañaba con la puerta abierta, la cortina corrida y llamaba a Crookshanks cada medio segundo.

Solía dormir con su velador prendido, y dejaba una luz encendida en el pasillo.

Su rutina había cambiado a son de su paranoia, y ella misma notaba que aquello no era normal, no era sano. Ya no estaba segura siquiera, que pensamientos suyos eran certeros y cuales eran producto de su propio delirio.

Sabía que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Debería volver a terapia, le decía la parte sensata de su mente, aquella que la quería ver sana, aquella que luchaba en su defensa. Pero su curiosidad no había sido aún saciada.

Volver con su psicólogo significaría tener que dejar atrás todo lo relacionado a Draco Malfoy. Todo el enigma que significaba.

Pero por supuesto que era algo que todavía no estaba dispuesta a hacer; necesitaba resolver aquel misterio. Luego, quizás ya con su salud mental comprometida, se preocuparía por ella misma.

Hermione recién podría dejar todo atrás cuando resolviera aquel enigma. Cuando encontrará las respuestas que buscaba.

* * *

Hola! Me tarde una semana más de lo pensé y es porque las cosas no me salieron como esperaba jaja, me enferme toda una semana y eso hizo que me atrase en todo.

Pero traje dos capítulos, el siguiente es más largo de lo normal así que espero no les aburra. En este Draco no aparece, pero en el siguiente hay mucho de él, mucho dramione.

Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** : Todo lo que reconozcan, propiedad de J.K Rowling, lo demás, mío.

DOBLE ACTUALIZACIÓN.

* * *

 _10._

 _Un nuevo personaje._

Hermione decidió que aquel día se quedaría en su apartamento a descansar. Sería un día exclusivo para dedicarse solo a ella misma.

Se había pintado las uñas, hecho un baño de crema en su rebelde cabello, se había depilado y una vez que todo aquello estuvo listo, decidió que era hora de un maratón.

Se hizo palomitas, lleno un bol con ellas y se acostó en su cama con las persianas bajas para quedarse acostada lo que restaba del día viendo episodios de una de sus series.

Era sencillamente un plan perfecto para ella.

Tras el sexto episodio consecutivo, un sueño voraz la devoró y colocando en pausa el episodio, cerró los ojos.

Su sueño fue interrumpido más tarde, tras sentir el sonido insistente de su celular, abrió apenas uno de sus ojos y había una llamada de Ginevra que perdió. Tras tomar el celular, reviso sus mensajes y la pelirroja le llevaba enviando varios desde la última hora.

Se restregó los ojos con las manos y volvió a mirar a la pantalla. Algo de una fiesta logró leer hasta que Ginevra volvió a llamar. Hermione carraspeó antes de atenderla intentando no sonar tan dormida.

— ¿Hola?

— Te he pedido un sinfín de veces, Hermione, que no dejes en silencio todo el día tu celular.

— Sabes que a ti te tengo con un sonido especial, Gin.

— ¿Entonces por qué no veías mis mensajes? ¿Ni me atendías?

— Me quede dormida — admitió aún adormecida, colocando unos almohadones contra su espalda y prendiendo el velador. Crooks bostezada y se desperezaba a sus pies.

— Eso es genial, estarás bien descansada para esta noche.

— ¿Esta noche? — inquirió.

— Estamos invitadas a un super evento.

— ¿Qué evento, Ginny?

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Blaise nos dijo que debíamos organizar algo los cuatro? — Hermione cerró los ojos y se apretó con fuerza el puente de la nariz.

— Ajam — apenas respondió, esperando que continúe.

— Bueno, me ha llamado hoy y me ha dicho si queríamos ir a una fiesta esta noche. Es con invitación, super exclusiva — Ginevra sonaba muy animada, muy lejos a lo que sentía Hermione.

— ¿Y tenemos que ir…?

— ¡Hermione!

— Ya, ya, entiendo. _Tenemos_ que ir.

— Por supuesto, habrá bebida libre. Esto es un regalo del cielo, Herms.

— Si tú lo dices. ¿Cómo hay que vestir? ¿A qué hora es todo?

— Hay que ir arregladas, y no te preocupes, te pasaré a buscar.

— ¿Piensas manejar, Ginevra? Acabas de decir que habrá alcohol gratis, no creo que sea recomendable que salgas en auto.

— Ya, en cualquier caso, manejas tú.

— ¿Y porque crees que yo no tomaré?

— En cualquier caso, dejo el auto por allí estacionado y lo busco mañana ¿Te convence más así?

— Bien, suena mejor.

— ¡Genial! ¡Empieza a alistarte!

Hermione cortó la llamada tras ello, y se levantó a lavarse la cara para intentar lograr despertarse realmente. Sentía la cabeza pesada aún debido a la larga siesta que se tomó y bostezaba una y otra vez sin parar.

Se preguntó seriamente que tipo de "fiesta exclusiva" era, pero al menos no sonaba tan mal. Si Blaise Zabini asistía, seguramente era una buena.

Aun así, le generaba un cosquilleo extraño en el pecho encontrarse con Draco. No lo había visto después del beso y no sabía con seguridad en que estaban, que sucedería cuando lo viera. No sabía si él reaccionaría como si aquello nunca paso, o, por el contrario, diría algo.

El platinado resultaba ser una persona bastante impredecible que lograba marearla y desestabilizarla.

También se preguntó si Draco sabía que ella asistiría esa noche, y si estaba de acuerdo con ello. Esperaba realmente que Blaise no haya actuado en solitario y las haya invitado a ambas sin comentárselo a Draco.

Intentó, un poco en vano, aislar su cabeza de preocupaciones que estaban más allá de ella. Se merecía disfrutar de aquella noche más allá de Draco Malfoy.

Colocó música movida para comenzar a ambientarse, y comenzó a hurgar en su ropero. Ginevra le había dicho que debía ir arreglada así que supuso que un vestido iría bien. El problema ¿Cuál? Hace mucho tiempo no se compraba ropa, no tenía muchos eventos y no era de salir seguido cada fin de semana, así que la mayoría de ropa que tenía era la diaria; para ir a la facultad, para ir a sus prácticas y demás cosas similares.

Encontró a un costado de su placard una serie de vestidos colgados, y encontró el que considero ideal; uno azul marino lo bastante bonito y a la vez, no tan arreglado.

Lo colocó sobre su cama y luego se dirigió al baño con la intención de arreglar su cabello; al menos estaba suave luego del baño de crema, pero aun así lucia rebelde y despeinado. Farfullando por lo bajo, comenzó a peinarlo y a bajar un poco lo erizado que estaba, luego, comenzó con el maquillaje; algo sutil, un poco de color, pestañas y un labial nude. Ahora tan solo debía colocarse el vestido y los zapatos.

Le mando un mensaje a Ginevra para ver cuánto le faltaba a su amiga; el mensaje fue devuelto de inmediato, iba en camino.

Hermione se colocó el vestido, unos zapatos negros con tacón, pero no tanto; había intentado varias veces colocarse zapatos más altos, pero era una pérdida de tiempo, no los toleraba mucho tiempo a menos que tengan una plataforma que los equilibre.

Sin más, tomo una cartera para colocar su billetera, su celular y llaves y bajo a esperar afuera a Ginevra.

Para su suerte, para cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de su edificio, Ginevra estacionaba su pequeño auto rojo.

La pelirroja bajo la ventanilla y comenzó a saludarla efusiva.

— ¡Estás bellísima! — exclamó, y Hermione sonrió negando con una sonrisa.

— Ya pareces mi madre diciendo esas cosas — Ginny sonrió.

— Necesitas que alguien te lo diga, Herm — la castaña volvió a esbozar una frágil sonrisa a tiempo que miraba a Ginny.

La pelirroja lucía un vestido rosa viejo muy bonito y delicado, que hacía resaltar su perfecta piel blanca. Las pecas del pecho y hombros se notaban como nunca antes, aunque las del rostro lucían algo tapadas tras varias capas de base. Ginevra lucia labial rojo dándole color a todo su atuendo, y el cabello lacio y rojizo suelto. Ella le sonreía de costado entusiasmada.

— ¿Vas a decirme cómo es eso de que te comunicas con Blaise? — la pelirroja echó una fuerte carcajada a medida que doblaba en la cuadra siguiente.

— No le di mi número, por si eso te preguntas, pero él lo consiguió por sus propios medios — sonrió vanidosa — A la clase de chicos como Zabini hay que hacerlos trabajar ¿Sabes? — Hermione sonrió negando su cabeza.

— Y a ti todo te divierte demasiado ¿Verdad?

— No puedo negar que es divertido recibir un poco de atención a veces ¿Sabes, Hermione? El muchacho tiene mucha imaginación y no puedo negar que hace que me divierta — respondió aun con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro — Además, estamos invitadas a una fiesta ¿No es genial? — Hermione asintió en silencio encogiéndose de hombros, para luego subir el volumen de la música.

Ginevra miraba el mapa de su celular cada dos segundos, y a Hermione la zona le comenzó a ser muy conocida. Demasiado, de hecho. Viendo su alrededor con el rostro fruncido, se giró hacia su amiga.

— ¿Dónde es la fiesta?

— Oh, esta es la dirección — Ginny le tendió su móvil, y Hermione lo observo negando la cabeza — Oh, creo que es al final de esta cuadra… ¿Te fijas, Hermione…? No estoy segura, pero…

— No puede ser… — murmuró la castaña con el corazón en la boca.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Giré mal? Estoy segura de que es por aquí, … Blaise me dio mil indicaciones, pero aun así quise fijarme en el móvil. Ya sabes que no soy muy buena con las direcciones… Hermione, ¿me estas escuchando? Hablar contigo es como hablar con la pared a veces ¿Sabes? Ey, te estoy hablando… - Hermione miraba al frente negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era aquí?

— Ni siquiera yo sabía dónde era, Blaise solo me dio esta dirección…

— ¿Y no te dijo que era en la Mansión Malfoy? — los ojos pardos de Ginevra se abrieron en par en par, y sus labios se abrieron formando una O perfecta.

— ¡Joder! Así que esta es la Mansión Malfoy… Pero solo mira lo inmensa que es… ¿Y tú entraste aquí y no me contaste todos los detalles? Oh, Dios, maldito seas, Blaise. Si hubiera sabido que era aquí me venía más bonita… ¿Crees que hay que entrar por el portón?

— Hay luces, supongo que puedes estacionar el auto dentro… — murmuró Hermione inspeccionando todo. La Mansión Malfoy lucía aún más impactante que el día que la había conocido, con todas aquellas luces y decoraciones — Ya no sé si quiero entrar, Gin.

— No te pongas aguafiestas, Hermione. Además, quiero conocer este lugar.

Ginny frenó en el portón tras ver un guardia acercándose para detenerla. El señor lucia traje y se acercó a la ventanilla del auto.

— ¿Sus nombres, señoritas? — ambas se miraron haciendo muecas y levantando sus cejas.

— Ginevra Weasley. O Ginny Weasley, de ambas formas podría estar — dijo la pelirroja levemente nerviosa. Ninguna de las dos sabía que se trataría de algo así, y Ginny comenzó a desconfiar de Blaise.

— Sí, aquí estas. ¿Usted, señorita?

— Hermione Granger.

— Listo, pueden pasar — dijo por fin el guardia tras regalarles una sonrisa.

Ginevra iba manejando a la velocidad mínima posible, había una gran cantidad de autos ya estacionados y la música se escuchaba desde donde estaban.

— ¿Sabes si la fiesta es por algo? — preguntó entonces Hermione, curiosa, al ver luces led de colores.

— Supongo que, si fuera su cumpleaños o algo, me hubiera avisado ¿Verdad? — Hermione elevó ambas cejas.

— Espero.

— Oh, Dios, después no entiendes porque tengo instintos homicidas hacia Blaise Zabini — Hermione rió por lo bajo mientras seguía intentando curiosear todo con la mirada.

Ginevra por fin encontró un espacio entre dos autos, y tras un par de maniobras, logró estacionar.

Ambas bajaron entonces y se quedaron de pie ante la inmensa Mansión. Luego se miraron y Ginny rió.

— Siento que volví a tener quince ¿Sabes? — dijo riendo.

— Ni me lo digas — instintivamente, se tomaron de la mano.

— Espera — la frenó entonces Ginny.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Tengo suficiente perfume? — Hermione rió y se acercó a olerla.

— Suficiente para que te dure toda la noche.

— Genial, ahora sí, vamos.

Ambas caminaron con cuidado el trecho que les quedaba, la música aturdía en sus oídos, pero el ambiente de festividad no tardó en llegar a ellas.

En la entrada, había una chica muy mona con un ajustado vestido negro y un muchacho con traje negro aguardando.

— ¿Sus estados civiles, chicas? — ambas se miraron sin comprender.

— ¿Disculpa? — inquirió Hermione con desconcierto.

— No lo saben ¿Eh? — les respondió la chica riendo — Dorada para los solteros, rojo para los casados, plateado para los sin compromiso — Ginny le miró con picardía y tendió su pálida muñeca sin chistar.

— Soltera — le hizo un rápido movimiento de cejas a Hermione con una sonrisita en sus labios.

— ¿Tú?

—Soltera — terminó diciendo Hermione con cierta inseguridad, sintiéndose extraña al llevar aquella pulsera, como si estuviera demostrando su accesibilidad al mundo.

Tras ello, subieron las escaleras y Ginny se le acercó.

— ¿Sabes? Normalmente, el verde es disponible, pero claro, Draco tenía que hacerlo con colores más elegantes.

Hermione no dijo nada al respecto, y siguieron caminado hasta el salón donde era la fiesta. El amplio lugar estaba lleno y bonitamente decorado, había más de una barra sirviendo bebidas y cambios de luces por todo el techo.

— Es una gran fiesta — dijo entonces Hermione, bastante impactada.

— Si que lo es — coincidió Ginny — Y no podía ser de otra forma — Hermione observó a Ginny, quien de repente se veía de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿No ves las personas que están? Las hermanas Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Flint… Todas las personas que están aquí son literalmente la elite de Londres.

— Y después estamos nosotras — dijo Hermione entonces. Ginny rió.

— Y después estamos nosotras, compañera.

— Yo no conozco realmente a la mayoría, para ellos debo ser una simple pueblerina — dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros — Así que no me importa demasiado. Pero supongo que a ti si — Ginny negó con la cabeza enseguida.

— No, para nada. No es que me importe, lo que sucede es que son personas… que no me caen lo suficientemente bien. Y te puedo asegurar, que nosotras no les gustamos.

— Pues a Blaise le gustas — dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, Ginny le miro condescendiente.

— A Blaise le gustan todas, Herms — dijo sencillamente, para luego proseguir; — No estoy segura porque nos invitó.

— Bueno, a ti te invito porque está loco por ti. A mi supongo que para acompañarte — Ginny le miro con cierta obviedad negando con el rostro.

— No te hagas la tonta, Hermione, tú estás invitada por Draco — la castaña realmente no tuvo respuesta para eso, se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin decir nada, intentando buscar a Draco con la mirada, aunque sin éxito.

— Vamos a buscar algo para tomar ¿Quieres?

— Esa es la amiga que quiero esta noche — respondió con una sonrisa Ginny tras tomar de la mano a Hermione y encaminarse a la barra.

Había una variedad de tragos que Hermione siquiera conocía, y Ginevra miraba con cierto brillo de emoción en sus ojos, dispuesta a probar todos los más exóticos.

— ¿Qué tal _"Screaming Orgasm"?_ — Hermione largó una carcajada y escrutó su rostro.

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? — exclamó.

— No lo sé, pero lo quiero definitivamente ¿Pido dos? — Hermione se encogió de hombros y asintió. Ya estaba en el baile, pues, bailaría.

Recibió su trago y apenas lo tuvo en su mano, bebió de él. Al instante, tosió.

— ¿Qué mierda tiene esto? Es fuertísimo.

— ¡Lo sé! Pero delicioso — dijo Ginevra mientras seguía bebiendo.

— ¿Divertidas, chicas? — la voz de Blaise Zabini se hizo presente en la situación.

— ¡Tú!

— Yo — dijo Blaise levantando su vaso con sorna.

— No, en serio. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Cómo no vas a decirme que era en la Mansión Malfoy y todas las personas que estarían invitadas?

— Te dije que era exclusiva — respondió Blaise con simpleza, sin entender el punto de la pelirroja — ¿Qué cambiaba que te diga que era en lo de Draco?

— Lo cambiaba todo — se encontró respondiendo la castaña, para luego arrepentirse y querer retractarse — Lo que quiero decir es…

— Que deberías haberme dicho, simplemente eso — concedió la pelirroja.

— Espero puedas disculparme, pelirroja. Aunque si no haberte dicho todo, hizo que estuvieras aquí, pues no me arrepiento — terminó Blaise con una ladeada sonrisa. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

— Vamos, Herms.

— No, espera — la detuvo Blaise, posicionándose en frente — No pude evitar deslizar mi mirada hacia tu muñeca y ver el brillante brazalete dorado que tienes — dijo con una sonrisa de las más picaras. Ginny lo asesinó con la mirada.

— Eso no quiere decir que esté disponible para ti, Blaise.

— Pero si quiere decir que no estas con Potter — dijo con una sonrisa amplia y satisfactoria. Ginny se mordió los labios. El muchacho pensaba rápido.

— Eso no te incumbe — Ginny volvió a intentar escaparse de Blaise, pero él volvió a detenerla.

— Solo un trago, pelirroja. A modo de agradecimiento por la invitación.

— Nunca hicimos un trato.

— ¿Por cortesía? — insistió el moreno a modo de ruego. Hermione reía detrás de la pelirroja, era gracioso ver como alguien por fin sacaba de sus casillas a Ginny, lo cual era normalmente difícil porque su amiga usualmente era muy sociable y simpática.

Por su parte, Hermione decidió ir por otro trago. Le gustaba la idea en parte de que Ginny se divirtiera con Blaise, aunque eso la dejase un poco sola. No había rastros de Draco por ningún lado, y en caso de lo hubiera, ni siquiera sabría qué hacer. Aun su mente era una laguna confusa, y no tenía nada decidido, lo cual era extraño en su estructurada mente.

Se pidió sencillamente un mojito de menta mientras sentía el empujón de una muchacha alta y esbelta. La pelinegra la miró desde arriba y sin pedirle disculpas, continúo hablando con una bonita muchacha de cabello rubio que reconoció como alguna de las Greengrass.

La muchacha de cabello corto y negro era Parkinson según le había dicho Ginny, y lucía un ajustado, escotado y bellísimo vestido verde que solo dejaba en visto sus atributos físicos. Hermione no pudo negar que de repente se sintió un poco arrepentida de haber elegido aquel sencillo vestido azul sin mucho atractivo. Disgustada, y sin Ginny a la vista, se sentó a beber su trago en búsqueda de alguien conocido, pero realmente nadie con quien pudiese relacionarse parecía estar en aquella fiesta.

Hubiera deseado que Ron o Harry estuviesen allí, hasta Luna Lovegood parecía una buena compañía alrededor de todas aquellas personas prepotentes, adineradas y desconocidas para ella.

Rodando los ojos, siguió bebiendo su trago y cuando lo terminó, dos ojos iceberg la estaban mirando sin escrúpulos, a medida que una ladeada y bonita sonrisa se hacía presente en aquel rostro normalmente tan serio y carente de expresión.

Hermione sintió una electricidad recorrerla.

— Draco.

— Hermione, me alegra que hayas podido venir — dijo, tendiéndole la mano. Hermione se la devolvió con una sonrisa.

— Ni siquiera sabía que era aquí, Blaise solo le aviso a Ginny y le paso una dirección — Draco rió amigable.

— No me sorprende. Blaise suele ser muy distraído. Déjame adivinar, te robo a tu amiga ¿cierto? — Hermione se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa suspicaz en su rostro.

— Digamos que mi amiga se dejó robar un poco también — Draco rió apenas, acercándose a ella.

— Bueno, eso al menos te deja libre un rato ¿No? — Hermione tragó, perdiéndose en los ojos grises del aludido.

Lucía bellísimo con aquel traje verde oscuro y el cabello hacia atrás con mechones despeinados. Hermione dejó escapar una risa cortada.

— Digamos que estoy un poco sola, sí. No conozco a nadie — murmuró nerviosa.

— No tengo ningún problema de acompañarte — respondió enseguida Draco, con aquella sonrisa que parecía ser extrañamente genuina.

— Si no tienes problema, sería un gusto.

— Creo que ya te dejé en claro que no hago cosas que no quiera, Hermione — aquello parecía tener una intención extra que Hermione captó enseguida, y la hizo rodearse de un calor que la agobiaba. Él la miró penetrante en aquel momento y ella se sintió ahogada bajo la mirada mercurio que el rubio le destilaba — Además, — prosiguió, tomando suavemente los dedos de Hermione y levantándole la muñeca, en un movimiento delicado que hizo que la castaña sintiera un embriagador cosquilleo en el vientre — El listón dorado no me deja otra opción más que prestarte atención, Hermione — ella, instintivamente, miró la muñeca de él y también lucía la pulsera dorada, titilante — Tenía mis dudas ¿Sabes?

— ¿Sobre qué? — preguntó curiosa, aun con su mano enlazada en la de él. Sus marrones ojos tenían un brillo embriagador y una mirada casi ilusionista parecía apoderarse de ellos.

— Sobre si estabas sola, o con alguien. No puedo negar que una parte de mi esperaba verte aquí con esa pulsera — el corazón de Hermione parecía subirle y bajarle del pecho en movimientos frenéticos.

— Solo bastaba con preguntarme.

— No sabía si ya estábamos en ese nivel de confianza — la castaña se relamió los labios, sintiendo los golpeteos de su propio corazón sobre sus oídos.

— ¿Entonces la idea de los brazaletes partió de tu curiosidad? — Draco rió, divertido con la provocadora respuesta de Hermione.

— Diría que no, aunque, inconscientemente, puede que sí — respondió Draco con aquella vanidosa sonrisa que tan atractivo lo dejaba. La fiesta estaba un más llena, y para escucharse, debían acercarse más. Cada respuesta, se la tenían que decir casi sobre el oído del otro, lo que provocaba que el aliento menta de Draco le generara cosquilleos a Hermione, sintiendo la piel de la mejilla de Draco contra la de ella. Además, con alcohol en sangre, no podía negar que deseaba tenerlo aún _más_ cerca.

— Deja de usar el psicoanálisis en esto — logró articular la castaña, sintiendo cierto placer sexual en aquel criminal acercamiento, casi letal. Draco dejó salir una carcajada y Hermione no evitó verlo maravillada; nunca antes lo había visto así, sonreír genuinamente, reír a carcajadas, mirarla de aquella manera tan seductora. Era como si fuese otra persona, otro personaje que no conocía. Tenía un nuevo Draco Malfoy frente a ella, uno que, sin lugar a dudas, la cautivaba.

— ¿No hacen eso los psicólogos, acaso? — Hermione sonrió tan solo elevando las comisuras de sus labios mirándolo de soslayo, para luego morder apenas su labio inferior intentando contener una risa — Creí que también, habíamos dejado en claro lo de ese gesto que haces — Hermione lo miró entonces con sorpresa, abriendo los labios y luego tapándose el inferior en un gesto instintivo. Draco rió, sintiéndose deleitado con aquellas respuestas instintivas de Hermione — Solo digo, Hermione, que, si no quieres que actúe con la impulsividad de la última vez, bueno, no hagas eso.

— Así que ¿Admites haber actuado con impulsividad? — los transparentes ojos de Draco Malfoy la traspasaron, y le sonrió con seguridad altanera.

— Digamos que me deje llevar un poco — admitió con simpleza — Discúlpame si te ofendí. Por cómo te fuiste, creo que… Bueno, no te agrado del todo.

Hermione se quedó un minuto pensando viéndolo, recreando las sensaciones que había sentido en aquel momento; aquel fuego recorriéndola, como si un volcán estuviera a punto de hacer erupción dentro de ella, la sensación cálida de los labios de Draco sobre ella, la fuerza con la que él le sostenía.

Dios mío, le había _más_ que agradado.

No dejó de repetirlo en su cabeza desde entonces.

Cerraba los ojos y lo sentía; el fuerte agarre, la impulsividad de sus labios exigiendo los suyos, el calor. El fuego. Su vientre preso de temblores. Su cuerpo deleitado.

— Yo… Es que, en realidad me confundió. Me tomo por sorpresa — Draco asintió comprendiendo y tomó un asiento acercándolo justo al lado del de Hermione y sentándose a su lado.

— Lo siento. Ni siquiera yo imaginé que lo haría. Pero como dije, Hermione, no suelo hacer cosas que no quiero — la declaración parecía demasiado sincera para comodidad de Hermione, haciéndose que se sienta sobrepasada. Draco Malfoy le estaba diciendo más cosas para las que estaba preparada y ella no tenía realmente respuestas.

Cuando supo que vería a Draco Malfoy esa noche, se estaba realmente planteando la posibilidad de que él ni siquiera la mirase. Hasta en un punto, pensó que él ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba invitada y ahora sutilmente le había dicho que quizás la idea de los brazaletes y los colores posiblemente hubieran salido de su curiosidad por su estado civil.

Se corrió un mechón tras su oreja sin respuesta aún. Pero Draco no sentía incomodidad en ello. No sentía incomodidad en absoluto.

Por el contrario, lo hacía sentir como si estuviera dominando la situación.

Draco no evitó mirarla entonces; detenidamente, cada facción, cada rasgo. Hermione no sería nunca el tipo de mujer que miraría, que llamaría su atención. No era parte del mundo en el que había crecido, hasta allí, en aquella fiesta, su cabello castaño lucía despeinado, usaba apenas maquillaje, tan sutil y sencillo como era ella misma, un vestido azul lo suficientemente mundano para solo pensar en realidad qué clase de curvas había bajo él, si es que había.

Su rostro era banal, aunque si lo mirabas detenidamente, veías detalles; poseía largas y espesas pestañas, más oscuras que el color natural de su cabello, había pequeñas y amontonadas pecas en su respingada y perfecta nariz, sus labios no eran gruesos, pero tampoco finos, siendo el inferior más grueso que el superior, y éste, tenía una curiosa forma de corazón alargada. Sus mejillas tenían color en aquel momento, pero solían sonrojarse naturalmente cuando algo la ponía nerviosa, lo que la hacía ver muy tierna en ocasiones. Era sumamente difícil encontrar alguien a esa altura de la vida que aún se sonrojase, lo que la hacía verla realmente bastante única.

Era, sin lugar a dudas, de las personas más astutas e inteligentes que había conocido a lo largo de su vida. Pero demasiado apegada a los libros, a la teoría. Draco quería sacarla de ese lugar de confort en el que llevaba viviendo la castaña durante años. Era casi una necesidad que se abría paso entre su piel. Y Draco no acostumbraba a ignorar sus necesidades.

* * *

Ginevra buscó a Hermione con la mirada sin un ápice de éxito, aunque internamente le alegraba. Si no estaba cerca suyo, era porque estaba por allí pasándola bien y eso era sin lugar a dudas era bueno.

Hermione era su mejor amiga y la quería tanto como la admiraba. Pero aun así eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, y a veces, ni ella misma comprendía como congeniaban tan bien. Quizás era por el simple hecho de que se equilibraban y se comprendían. A veces sentía que ella si tenía una vida fuera de la facultad, fuera de ella. En cambio, Hermione no, Ginny sentía que, si no la invitaba a salir, a pasear, a distraerse, Hermione no tenía realmente vida. No haría nada durante el largo día hasta que ella la llamase y la quitara de aquella burbuja en la que solía encerrarse durante horas, o hasta días.

No le gustaba en parte sentir que la relación de amistad dependiera de ella, y que, si fuera por Hermione, prendería de un hilo la mayoría del tiempo.

Suspiró, y giró en busca del moreno quien se había ido a buscar tragos y no había vuelto aún. Se encontró sola en el medio de la gran pista con una gran mayoría de personas con las que no solía relacionarse. Pero eso no la minimizó ni un segundo, y enderezándose, empezó a moverse divirtiéndose sola al son de la buena música que no paraba de sonar.

Fue cuando sintió un carraspeó justo a su lado, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Pansy Parkinson. La morena la miraba como si Ginny fuese la cosa más ridícula que hubiera visto jamás.

— ¿Te atoraste con algo, Parkinson? — sugirió Ginny dejando atrás sus movimientos y elevando su mentón.

— ¿Esperando a Zabini, Weasley? ¿Sabes? Pese a todo, siempre pensé que eras de las inteligentes, y no se dejaban engañar por muchachos como Zabini — Ginevra dejó salir de sus labios la carcajada más limpia que pudo.

— Y ¿Sabes, Parkinson? Siempre pensé que eras de las tenía clase, pero, Dios, aún te recuerdo en clases cuando Draco era nuevo en la escuela y tú te comportabas como una arrastrada intentando captar su atención — Ginny comenzó a reír negando con la cabeza como si el recuerdo no pudiese resultarle más gracioso — Ahora debe estar por allí prestándole atención a mi amiga ¿Por eso vienes a molestar aquí? Ah, no… ¡Que tonta! ¿Es que acaso ahora vas por Blaise? — Pansy rodó los ojos con disgusto, colocando una mueca de asquerosidad en su rostro.

— Eres tan básica, y fácil seguramente, es la única razón por la que Blaise te mira. Por si no sabes, Blaise solo busca para sus ratos chicas como tú — Ginny sintió una cólera ondearla por todo su cuerpo, pero la disimulo con una postura segura y altiva, a la par de una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Claro, y a chicas como tú, tan imposibles, por eso no las busca ¿No? ¿Es que para ti es imposible pensar que simplemente no te busca para ello porque no le atraes, Parkinson?

— Weasley, mira, no quiero traerte a una realidad dolorosa, pero ¿Sabes dónde está Blaise en este momento? — Ginny tragó intentando no demostrar nada que no quisiera con su rostro, intentando mantenerlo impenetrable, inexpresivo, impasible.

— No es como si me importase ¿Sabes? No voy por allí controlando a las personas.

— Bueno, en cualquier caso, te lo dejo saber — le dijo con una sonrisa, y se acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombros como si fueran amigas y guío su rostro a donde Blaise.

Y allí estaba el moreno, hablando animadamente con una bonita muchacha de cabello claro. Pero se notaba a leguas que no solo hablaban, sino también coqueteaban.

Ese fue un duro golpe de ego para la pelirroja, quien quedo viendo la escena sin decir nada al respecto.

— Te dije que no me importa, Parkinson — logró articular tras un momento de sentir un gran bloque en su garganta.

— Solo era por si lo estabas esperando, para que no lo esperas más ¿Sabes? No es bueno perder el tiempo con personas que no te valoran — Pansy le sonrió con una amabilidad falsa, y tras palmearle el hombro, desapareció por donde vino. Ginny la miraba con una furia difícil de manejar, sentía que sus ojos se encendían como dos llamas a punto de incendiar todo a su alrededor.

Casi le recordó a la tétrica escena de Carrie, aunque ella por supuesto no tenía aquellos poderes. Para su lamento.

Ni siquiera entendía porque le importaba tanto. Porque la sacudía de esa forma. Quizás era por el simple hecho de que Ginny estaba muy segura de su posición frente a Blaise, ella sabía que él era un mujeriego y no se cansaba de recalcarlo, pero realmente pensaba que cuando ella aparecía, por alguna ilusa y estúpida, - y ególatra, se dijo a sí misma -, razón, solo tenía ojos para ella un momento.

Él siempre le hacía creer aquello. Sentir eso. Sus palabras, sus coqueteos, la importancia que simulaba darle.

Ginny sintió nuevamente rechazo y bronca, y una oleada de sentimientos explotaron como fuegos artificiales dentro de ella cuando los ojos de Blaise se cruzaron con los de ella. El moreno borró su sonrisa al ver la expresión de la pelirroja, y dejo de hablar con la muchacha con la que estaba hablando para dirigirse lentamente hacia ella.

— ¿Ginny? — dijo casi con una dulzura poco propia de Blaise, aunque aguardando distancia. La pelirroja rió ante todo pronóstico.

— Odio a los chicos como tu ¿Sabes, Blaise? Realmente los odio. Me generan rechazo, pero pese a todo, me llegue a reír contigo. Me gustaría más decir de ti, pero no sería tan cierto — Blaise escrutó su rostro confuso.

— Pelirroja, no sé de qué estás hablando.

— Nunca sabes ¿Verdad? No sé si eres idiota o te haces — eso al parecer levanto una chispita en Blaise, que se acercó un poco más enfadado.

— Está bien, entiendo que tengas bruscos cambios de humor ¿Sabes? Aun me cuesta acostumbrarme a tus ácidos comentarios, pero creo que debes parar.

— ¿Yo debo parar? — Ginny volvió a reír de forma sarcástica y casi cruel. Blaise sintió como la pelirroja destilaba olor a alcohol y lo comprendió mejor.

— Deberías parar de tomar, por ejemplo — Ginny siguió riendo, hasta parecían que le salían lágrimas de los ojos.

— No puedo creer que Blaise Zabini me quiera dar consejos, y peor aún, de alcohol. Oh, Dios — Ginny se limpiaba los ojos. Blaise nunca antes se sintió tan fuera de contexto.

— Está bien ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar? A algún lugar más silencioso… — intentó tomar suavemente a Ginny de la cintura, pero esta lo corrió de pronto.

— No me iría a ningún lado contigo — declaró entonces, con acidez — Y no quiero me toques ¿Está bien?

— Ginevra…

— ¿Dónde está Hermione? Quiero irme, necesito buscarla… Ella manejaría mi auto en estas circunstancias…

— Puedo manejarlo yo, vamos, Gin…

— ¿Qué no entiendes que no te quiero cerca? — gritó, tan fuerte que algunas personas muy cerca suyo giraron, pese a la música, al escuchar aquello. Blaise sonrió simulando que todo estaba bien, y volvió a acercarse a Ginny con la intención de alejarla del lugar, dándose cuenta que estaba más pasada de copas de lo que realmente pensó, pero ella volvió a empujarlo, y en un imprevisto movimiento, chocó con alguien detrás y terminó cayendo, con la bebida de la persona sobre ella.

Eso detuvo la fiesta alrededor de ella, todos viendo como la pelirroja había caído fuertemente sobre el suelo con bebidas sobre ella. A lo lejos, Pansy reía y Hermione por fin se percató de la situación. Miró a Draco con preocupación y ambos se levantaron hacia Ginny.

Ahora si había lágrimas en el rostro de Ginevra, pero éstas eran de vergüenza.

— Me quiero ir, Hermione — le dijo con su voz algo rota, una vez que su amiga estaba junto a ella.

— Está bien, pero ahora levantémonos ¿Sí? — Blaise no se acercó ni un centímetro más, así que fue Draco quien ayudo del otro lado a Ginny a levantarse.

Hermione vio como Pansy aún se reía, sintió cierto odio y resentimiento hacia aquella chica que ya antes la había empujado de muy mala manera, y se acercó a ella un poco.

— Y tú deja de reírte de aquella forma tan inmadura, que ya no eres una tonta adolescente — Parkinson se puso sería sintiéndose ofendida pero no dijo nada, y Hermione volvió hacia Ginny.

— ¿Podemos ir a alguna parte más silenciosa? — le preguntó Hermione a Draco, Blaise estaba detrás.

— Claro, síganme.

Draco los llevó a una sala de estar más pequeña y acogedora, con sillones cómodos y una luz tenue.

Ginny se limpió los ojos entonces.

— ¿Y tú que le hiciste? — le murmuró en un grito suave Hermione a Blaise.

— ¡Nada! — aseguró — Creo que fue un mal entendido — la castaña negó con la cabeza exasperada.

— Gin, buscaré algo para limpiarte un poco ¿Sabes? — la pelirroja asintió sin más.

— La cocina esta por allá — le señalo Draco, y Hermione asintió dirigiéndose hacia ese camino. Tras ella, sintió los pasos del platinado.

— No tienes que acompañarme — dijo la castaña tras encontrar la cocina.

— Creo que es mejor que esos dos hablen. Pensé que nada sucedía entre ellos.

— Yo también lo pensé — respondió pensando Hermione — Es decir, nunca me contó nada más allá de lo que suelo ver.

Draco asintió mientras veía a Hermione tomar un trapo y mojarlo.

— ¿Tus padres…

—No están — continuo Draco — Viajan mucho.

— Oh — fue todo lo que dijo la castaña, para luego volver a dirigirse al living.

El panorama no había mejorado mucho, Ginny estaba sentada en una esquina del sillón viendo del lado contrario de Blaise, quien estaba de pie en la otra punta mirándola.

Hermione se acercó sigilosa a Ginny y comenzó a pasar el trapo por donde estaban las manchas de bebida.

— No saldrá — fue todo lo que dijo, con disgusto.

— Al menos lo sacaremos un poco. ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió? — le preguntó con suavidad. Ginny rodó los ojos con abatimiento.

— Ni siquiera yo lo sé — dijo, ya más tranquila — Esa estúpida de Parkinson me hizo enfurecerme, y obviamente este idiota quien me invita a una fiesta para ponerse a hablar con otra.

— Estaba solo hablando, … — siguió Blaise, a quien Hermione lo calló con la mirada.

— ¿Y no es lo que haces siempre conmigo? ¿"Hablar"? — dijo con comillas y mirándolo con exasperación y obviedad. Blaise rió entonces, con ironía.

— Hermione Granger, más que nadie, es testigo de cómo te comportas conmigo, Weasley, así que no entiendo porque haces tanto escándalo.

Hermione y Draco compartieron una breve mirada, y continuaron viendo como aquello dos discutían cuestiones que ni la razón podría comprender.

— ¿De verdad no sucedía nada allí? — cuestionó Draco nuevamente, con los brazos cruzados. Hermione rió abiertamente observando de lejos a Ginny, quien aún parecía enojada pero ya dispuesta a mirar a Blaise.

— Dios, a veces realmente siento que Ginny y yo vivimos en diferentes dimensiones ¿Sabes? — Draco sonrió suavemente.

— Sé de lo que hablas.

— ¿Te has sentido así? — Draco la miro a los ojos y asintió.

— Me siento así casi todo el tiempo — concluyó, quitando su mirada lentamente de la de Hermione y mirando al par discutiendo, con su voz profunda, algo sesgada y llevando suavemente la medida a sus labios.

Hermione lo observó sin evitarlo, sintiendo que, por primera vez, Draco le decía la verdad sobre algo.

* * *

¿Se les hizo tedioso?

El cap iba a seguir pero decidí cortarlo ahí. Es tarde en mi país así que no sé quien estará por ahi, pero quería publicar antes de que termine el año y la noche de Año Nuevo sería imposible.

Gracias a Luz, marfelton por los reviews en este fic y en los otros :) y a Guest, me alegro que te guste!

Los demás ya respondi :)

Nos leemos pronto 😊

Espero leerlos abajo.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, que empiecen super el 2018!

PeaceLilith.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer correspondiente.**

* * *

 _11.  
_  
 _Inquietudes y Razonamientos._

Hermione le observó una vez más antes de irse a las cocinas, su perfil aristocrático y su rostro anguloso eran una extraña y casi magnífica combinación, junto a las mandíbulas marcadas y sus mejillas ahuecadas. Un pálido brilloso lo adornaba aquella noche, y mientras que sus cejas albinas casi no se notaban, el gris de sus ojos parecía destacar de una frívola forma.

Se alejó discretamente con la intención de enjuagar el trapito rojo y devolverlo a su lugar. Se quedo un segundo en la cocina observando el caro mármol de una mesada, en tanto tomaba un vaso limpio y lo llenaba de agua para bebérsela.

Había tomado mucho. No supo en que momento, si en ese corto lapso en que estuvo sola y parecía que todo ese alcohol era su mejor compañía, o en su agradable y formidable conversación con Draco, quien se encargó de que sus manos nunca estén vacías.

Era extraño la forma en que se dejaba llevar con Draco; todo su interior parecía querer convulsionar por las extrañas sensaciones que el platinado le provocaba, todas y cada una de ellas contradictorias entre sí, pero a su vez, el estar allí con él la hacia sentir contagiada de una energía distinta y estimulante.

Una energía adictiva, viciosa que ambicionaba por quedarse adherida a ella. Quizás por eso lo buscó desde un primer momento, pensó. Buscaba algo distinto en su vida, y Draco parecía emanar algo extraño que nadie más tenía. Que nadie más le proporcionaba.

No sabía aún si era pura oscuridad, o era algo más. Aun no lograba captar del todo su esencia, pero siempre la dejaba con ganas de más.

Él era extrañamente inteligente sin dejar de ser misterioso. Era distinto a cualquier persona que conocía y parecía siempre tener palabras adecuadas al momento, excepto, ella siempre lo recordaba, pocas veces en que sus labios y sus palabras actuaban de una forma más impulsivamente.

Esos destellos en que parecía un poco perder el común control que buscaba tener, a Hermione se le hacían que era la respuesta adecuada para saber quién era en realidad Draco Malfoy. Pero siempre lograba luego arreglar todo y dejar aquellos extraños momentos a otro plano, provocando casi que Hermione los olvidara en el momento en que estaba con él, hipnotizándola de una forma descabellada.

Y había otro pensamiento que solía aparecer en su mente, uno que no le gustaba y sentía que era la parte mala de ella misma; le gustaba el hecho de que Draco casi ignorase a Ginevra, que los únicos momentos en que le haya dirigido la mirada o la palabra, habían sido aquellos en que la situación lo ameritaba. Le hacían reafirmar una seguridad que no conocía. Y se odiaba por ello.

Suspirando, dejó el vaso dentro del lavado, y dispuesta a irse, se dio vuelta, pero una puerta abierta pareció llamar su atención, una que iba para otro camino diferente que desconocía.

Curiosa, dándose cuenta que el rubio no había ido a buscarla, se dijo que sería solo un momento. Una parte de ella realmente deseaba conocer cada rincón de aquella histórica Mansión.

Se encamino hacia la puerta, camino por el pasillito hasta su final, y unas pequeñas escaleras continuaban hasta un piso por debajo de esa planta.

Eran apenas seis escalones que concluyó enseguida, iba a una pequeña sala que donde a su vez había otra escalerita y una puerta.

Se preguntó que caminó podría ser más curioso, y siguió con las escaleritas porque le maravillaba que hubiera tantas que den a pequeñas salitas. La arquitectura de ese lugar era peculiar y llamativa.

Continúo pisando escalones y llegó a otro pasillo que parecía tener final, en los costados, puertas y cuadros se alzaban.

Hermione se sintió dentro de un laberinto, camino apenas, una oscuridad tormentosa y misteriosa se presagiaba en ellos.

Un sonido sordo y pesado se instaló en sus oídos.

Hubiera continuado si el sonido de pasos ajenos no la hubieran distraído.

— ¿Hermione? — su tan reconocida voz parecía estar cerca, Hermione se detuvo apenas la escucho y se giró esperando encontrarse con él.

Bajando las escaleritas, Draco Malfoy se erguía viéndola ceñudo. La castaña se enrojeció por completo dándose cuenta lo poco convencional que parecía aquello.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — su voz sonaba más dura de lo normal, y Hermione cortó sus distancias.

— Lo siento — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, o al menos, lo primero que salió de sus labios, de forma intencional o no — Yo… Buscaba un baño y supongo me perdí. Tiene muchos pasillos y habitaciones ¿A que sí? — dijo en un tono ligero, intentando quitarle importancia a su actitud entrometida de la que ciertamente estaba avergonzada ahora.

— Si, por eso te aconsejo que no vuelvas a deambular por allí sola — su voz sonaba a un reto que un padre le reprendería a su hija pequeña, y Hermione se encogió de hombros avergonzada, solo viendo como Draco acortaba la pequeña distancia entre ellos, y le tomaba de la espalda para guiarla arriba.

Ella se dejó llevar apenas arrastrando los pies, como quien estuviera dolida por el reto. No entendía porque le podía molestar tanto que se haya alejado un poco por la casa.

Arriba, la fiesta continuaba y parecía que seguiría así hasta el amanecer. Ella miró a Draco, quien curiosamente había oscurecido sus ojos, sus pupilas parecían haberse dilatado sin más y a Hermione le hubiera gustado saber que provocó tal cosa. Intentó seguirle la mirada, pero él volvió a girarla hacia Ginny, quien estaba sentada en los sillones.

Él ofreció llevarlas a ambas, Hermione desistió a la idea explicando que ellas habían venido en auto. Draco se ofreció llevarlas en el auto de Ginny.

— No tiene ningún sentido. ¿En qué volverás tu luego?

— Blaise me buscará — dijo él con tranquilidad. Hermione miró a Ginny en busca de respuesta, y ésta se encogió de hombros indiferente.

— Me da igual.

— No estoy de acuerdo. Tranquilamente podemos irnos solas — sentenció la castaña, empoderándose.

Pero Draco hizo algo fuera de lo común, totalmente desconcertante, al menos para Hermione, que trazo algo distinto entre ellos, una especie de contacto nuevo.

Como una barrera rota. Agrietada.

Que daba pie a un nuevo camino.

Se acercó a ella en un sutil y ligero movimiento, oliéndola. _Literalmente._ Ella misma sintió como el aspiraba su cuello, y se erizo por completo, estaba segura que hasta su cabello tomó más volumen.

Draco sonrió de una manera autosuficiente.

— Tienes un inconfundible olor a alcohol, Hermione. Se mezcla un poco con tu perfume, pero no lo suficiente como para taparlo — se lo dijo tan de frente, con sus narices casi apegándose y Hermione solo le miró sin palabras, con su pecho subiendo y bajando de una manera escandalosa.

Se separó apenas arreglándose sus cabellos en un movimiento nervioso.

Él rió apenas.

— Y te sonrojas mucho más de lo común. No son buenas señales, si puedo dar mi opinión. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es permitirme llevarte a casa.

— Eso no es cierto — refutó, sabiéndose que lo único que conseguía negándolo, era potenciarlo.

Él le sonrió asintiendo.

— Permíteme llevarte a casa — la miro llana y profundamente, con un sonido que ya dejaba de rayar lo irónico, o lo bromista. Un tono susurrante, que sonaba a una petición casi formal. Como si realmente _deseara, quisiera_ llevarla a casa.

Como si fuera el único y final propósito de aquella noche. Acompañarla.

Ella suspiró agobiada y asintió.

— Está bien, vámonos — accedió como si lo hiciera porque realmente no le quedara otra opción, cuando algo, dentro de ella, realmente sabía que también _deseaba_ que él la llevará a casa.

Algo tan tonto e íntimo a su vez. Que generaba algo de expectativa y nervios. Un gesto que la hacía sentir una eterna adolescente.

Se encaminaron los tres al auto, Ginny parecía lejana y pensante, como nunca antes y Hermione se disponía estar en el medio de ambos como evitando cortar cualquier cosa. Fue gracioso cuando su amiga automáticamente se dirigió al asiento de atrás, de su propio auto, permitiendo que sea Hermione la que estuviera delante con Draco.

La castaña sintió un calor febril cuando él se subió, arrancó el auto en silencio y se dirigió a la salida. Una música de los ochenta sonaba en la radio, dándole al ambiente una reconfortante energía.

Hermione movía un poco su cuerpo, sus hombros, al son de la música, tarareándola, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Draco, que viéndola tan mimetizada con la canción, se sintió extrañamente encantado con la chica que tenía al lado.

Fueron a la casa de Ginny primero, la pelirroja agradeció el gesto de Draco y luego le apretó el hombro a Hermione en signo de despedida, luego, se dirigió hasta su puerta, y el rubio no se alejó de la casa de Ginevra hasta asegurarse que ella esté dentro.

Un gesto amable que a Hermione le hizo sonreír. Porque no era necesario, porque nadie se lo había pedido y él lo había hecho de igual forma. Intento suprimir su sonrisa, y se relajó en el asiento, mientras él manejaba a su casa.

Y ella hubiera seguido relajada y feliz si no fuera porque se dio cuenta que Draco se dirigía tranquilamente a su casa sin pedirle su dirección.

Lo miró entonces, de forma automática, enderezándose un poco. Pero él no parecía percatarse, tomó tranquilamente una calle que dirigía derecho a su departamento y a ella ese gesto la perturbó más.

— ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? — sus palabras salieron antes de siquiera pensarlas en decirlas. Él giró su rostro enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Quiero decir, … No recuerdo haberte dicho donde vivo — siguió Hermione, sintiéndose nerviosa de pronto.

— Me lo dijiste — le respondió relajado por su parte Draco, sin nunca demostrar nada alarmante ni en su rostro ni en su postura. Siquiera hubo una diferencia de velocidad, seguía conduciendo a una más baja de la posible.

— ¿Cuándo? — él entonces volvió a girar su rostro ladeando una sonrisa, como no entendiendo su planteo, o no pudiéndolo creer.

— El otro día ¿Recuerdas? Que fuimos a casa — Hermione repasó mentalmente la conversación de ese día, y realmente no podía recordar esa parte.

— ¿Lo hice?

— Si, me dijiste que era por aquí — Hermione continuaba ceñuda.

— No lo recuerdo — insistió, con su vista al frente. Él volvió a mirarla de forma insólita.

— ¿Qué sucede? Pareces paranoica de pronto — ella lo miró enseguida de forma cruda, cruzando sus brazos.

— No es eso. Solo digo que no lo recuerdo.

Y nuevamente hizo algo que la desestabilizo, en un relajado, improvisto y natural movimiento, puso su mano pobre la pierna de Hermione y le apretó con suavidad, con cariño, sin mirarla, como si aquello fuera completamente normal entre ellos.

Su mano fría la hizo pegar un leve saltito.

— Relájate, Hermione. Es bueno hacerlo a veces ¿Sabes? — pero los ojos de Hermione no dejaban de mirarlo de forma extraña — ¿Cuál es? — preguntó ahora, llegando a su cuadra. Hermione no contestó — Hermione — insistió — ¿Cuál es?

— ¿No lo sabes? — él se detuvo en mitad de la cuadra al apenas escucharla decir eso, frenando de repente y la miró, una sonrisa jugosa se formulo en su rostro. Su tono especulativo lo desencajó.

— ¿A que juegas? — le dijo, al darse cuenta su cambio de actitud.

— Yo a nada ¿Y tú? — él suspiró, apagó el auto y se recostó en el asiento.

— Entonces dime que te molesta.

— Nada me molesta.

— Por supuesto que algo te molesta. Estas a la defensiva — le dijo él, volviendo a encarar su rostro. Ella negó con la cabeza.

— No estoy a la defensiva — dijo con disgusto — Adelanta el auto — él la miró sin hacer nada, con su postura relajada que ponía los pelos de punto a Hermione — Adelántalo — repitió. Él, de la forma más lenta y tortuosa a ojos de Hermione, lo encendió y lentamente, adelanto el auto.

— Dime hasta donde.

— Tú sabes hasta donde — pero ese comentario hizo que Draco se detuviera nuevamente, de improvisto, sin mirarla. La chica chistó los labios — Un poco más — dijo entonces rendida, al parecer que él no iba a dejar de jugar su juego y Draco así lo hizo, adelantándose — Hasta aquí — y se detuvo en su edificio, volviendo a apagar el auto.

Hermione no bajó. Él no la miraba.

Y estuvieron así, un par de minutos que fueron eternos en que Hermione observó la actitud de Draco, quien aún continuaba en ese porte relajado e indiferente, algo molesto se podía apreciar, pero para nada nervioso con la acusación de la castaña. Y eso la hizo replantearse la situación, arrepintiéndose un poco de su arrebato.

— ¿No vas a bajar? — preguntó él. Ella le miró impresionada.

— Apagaste el auto. Pensé que querías decirme algo — explicó Hermione; cuando la habían dejado a Ginny el auto seguía encendido ya que al instante volvería arrancar. Ahora parecía que él tenia pensado quedarse allí un rato.

— Tengo que esperar a Zabini — dijo él.

— ¿Lo esperarás aquí? — él la miró entonces nuevamente.

— ¿Dónde más? — inquirió irónico. Ella bufó, sabiendo que ese donde más se refería indiscretamente a su departamento.

Seguramente hubiera sido el plan inicial, que se saboteó cuando Hermione cambió abiertamente de actitud.

— Puedes esperar arriba — dijo entonces la castaña.

— Y entonces subiremos al ascensor y me dirás "Tú sabes que piso", y te negarás a apretar un botón hasta que yo juegue al azar — la chica rodó los ojos.

— No haré tal cosa.

— Es lo que vienes haciendo aquí — sus ojos en blanco.

— Creo que eres ciertamente tú el que está a la defensiva ahora — él rió, pasándose la mano por la boca en un gesto exasperado.

— Solo quería acompañarte a casa — dijo en un deje de inocencia absoluta, y con una pizca de desilusión que Hermione no dejo de intuir.

La castaña suspiró culposa, sabiendo que había perdido un poco los estribos.

— Vamos dentro. No te dejaré aquí afuera esperando a Blaise. Te invito a un café — él la miro un momento, sin moverse, mientras que Hermione ya estaba con un pie afuera.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Si, Malfoy — dijo en un tono más impaciente de lo que esperó.

Ambos bajaron del auto y Draco lo cerró luego. Entraron al edificio y Hermione apenas entro al ascensor apretó el piso, el rubio siquiera miró el gesto, miraba hacia arriba con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Un olor a vainilla por el nuevo aromatizante que estaba probando Hermione los invadió al poner pie dentro, Crooks fue con la cola alta a rodear las piernas de su dueña.

— Hola, bonito — dijo Hermione a modo saludo, y dejo entrar a Draco tras ella.

— Permiso — dijo él con educación, entrando y mirando el apartamento.

— Siéntate en los sillones si quieres. Prepararé el café.

La cocina estaba allí nomas en frente, eran los sillones, una mesa a modo de comedor con cinco sillas y la cocina, que se separaba por una mesada que Hermione usaba como desayunador, con dos banquetas.

— Es bonito — opinó Draco, y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

A ella le gustaba el lugar donde vivía, era especial para alguien que viviera sola, cómodo, reconfortante, acogedor, era pequeño así que la limpieza era rápida, le gustaba la zona. Pero que a Draco le gustase, después de estar en su inmensa mansión, no se lo creía. Imaginó que era un cumplido por educación.

Fue cuando Hermione recién se percato que Crookshanks no se había movido de la entrada, y estaba sentado mirando a Draco, sin pestañear. Ignoró el comportamiento del felino al comienzo, sabiendo que era algo quisquilloso naturalmente.

Batió en una taza café para dos y luego le agregó la mitad del contenido a otra, y una vez que el agua estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, la puso en ambas tazas.

Lo bueno de beber café luego de las bebidas que consumió, es que su resaca seria casi inexistente o nula. O al menos eso esperaba.

Draco se levanto enseguida y tomó el café entre sus manos asintiendo en agradecimiento. Ambos se sentaron en un incómodo silencio, que Hermione se encargó de romper enseguida;

— No sé como está. No sé como te gusta, fui tonta en no preguntártelo — comenzó — Cuando hago para Ginny, lo hago muy dulce… Cuando es para Harry, más amargo…

— ¿Y cuando es para ti sola? — le preguntó él, tomándola desprevenida.

— Uhm, bueno… para mi sola… Supongo que como está. Quizás un poco más dulce… ¿Esta muy dulce? — el rió cautivado.

— No, Hermione. Así está bien — ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo apenas sin mostrar los dientes.

Y entonces volvió a encontrarse con que Crookshanks aún miraba a Draco, de una forma macabra si no fuera porque ella conocía a su gato.

— Crookshanks — retó — Crooks, ya… ¿Que sucede? – pero el felino siquiera la miró — Lo siento. Debe ser porque no te conoce… Él es… Está acostumbrado solo a algunas personas. A las que vienen aquí.

— ¿Quiénes vienen aquí? — preguntó Draco en un tono que intentó ser casual.

— Bueno, Ginny, Harry, a veces Luna… Otra vez también vino Ron — dijo, pensando.

— ¿Te juntas con Lovegood?

— No mucho, en realidad. Más que nada por trabajos grupales. Y Ginny la trajo un par de veces — él asintió.

— Es una chica curiosa — opino Draco.

— Lo es. Tiene ideas muy… peculiares.

— Si que las tiene. Es divertido intentar ver el mundo como ella lo ve, aunque imposible a la larga. Al menos para mí.

— ¿Hablas con ella?

— He hablado, un par de veces. En clases, en la biblioteca. No tiene problema con nadie, y lo que mas admiro, ignora abiertamente las críticas. Parece no tener rasgo de maldad… y como si no tuviese interés en nada que no fuese sano ¿Me entiendes? — Hermione le miró un momento, asintiendo levemente. Nunca pensó en Luna de esa forma, nunca la había visto como Draco la planteaba — La mayoría de las personas, la sociedad en sí, tiene relaciones por interés. Trata a las personas según sus intereses, y sus posiciones. Lovegood no. Ella es… — Draco sonrió — como pura.

— Pareces muy sorprendido. Y creo que has asistido a demasiadas clases de Sociología — Draco largó una sonora carcajada, limpia.

— Creo que tienes razón. Demasiada Sociología por este año — bebió su café nuevamente y continúo — ¿Y nadie más?

— ¿Nadie más? — consulto Hermione, como olvidándose la conversación inicial — Oh, bueno, creo que no. Es decir, quizás ha venido alguien, como tu ahora, pero no es el común de las veces. Es lo que quiero decir — él asintió nuevamente, bebiendo su café.

Draco miró a Crookshanks entonces, miró los enormes ojos del gato que le miraban directamente a él, como si nadie más existiese en la sala.

— Me gustan los felinos. Son dignos, orgullosos. No me molesta. Creo que es una forma de estudiarme ¿Sabes? Y de protegerte. Quizás sea un gato celoso — dijo riendo — Pero nunca demuestran nada. A un perro lo retas, y él viene arrepentido, rogando tu perdón. Le tiras un palo del parque y lo va a buscar. Los perros harían cualquier cosa con tal de complacer a sus dueños. Allí esta su felicidad, en complacer a otros y en siempre perdonar — continuo, mirando al felino — Pero los gatos no. Tienen demasiada dignidad como para rebajarse a demostrar algo. Cuanto mucho, pueden hacer lo que él te hace, rodearte las piernas y ronronear, hacerlo alguna que otra vez para que no olvides que debes darle de comer. Es mera supervivencia. Algo manipuladores, si lo piensas. Son independientes, mientras le dejes agua y comida, pueden pasar solos días y días sin problemas. Y la cosa es cuando ellos quieren, no cuando tú quieres. Me gusta su sobriedad, contraria a la común efusividad que suelen tener los caninos — Hermione lo miró un momento y sonrió divertida por todo el estudio hacia el comportamiento felino y canino que había hecho Draco. Algo que no esperaba de él, ciertamente.

— ¿Tienes gatos? — consulto, aún riendo divertida.

— Tuve. Gatos, perros, loros, de esos enormes y bellísimos, con colores que hablan. Mi madre los adoraba. Amaba hacerlos hablar y caminar con uno en su antebrazo. Era divertido verla tan feliz.

—¿Y que sucedió? ¿Por qué no tienen más?

— Murieron — dijo, encogiéndose de hombros sin más.

— ¿Y no quisieras tener un gato nuevamente?

— No soy muy fan de los animales, Hermione. Me gusta apreciar sus cualidades, pero más allá de eso, no tengo interés. Me gusta el tuyo, igualmente. Se ve muy protector — ella rió.

— Lo es, creo — dijo Hermione, riendo apenas, y mirando a su mascota, que parecía querer comerle con los ojos a Draco.

Un silencio, pero esta vez relajado y cómodo, se formó; el olor a café recién hecho se mezcló con el aromatizante a vainilla, presagiando un delicioso aroma relajante, la luz tenue de la lampara de pie daba un cálido ambiente y ambos, sentados en el sillón doble, lo suficientemente cómodos para no querer moverse.

— ¿Sabes en que estoy pensando? — habló Hermione.

— ¿En qué?

— En que hay una fiesta que continua en tu casa, y el anfitrión no está — Draco rió.

— Es cierto — dijo relajadamente — Pero creo que Blaise esta haciendo un buen papel por mí, porque no contesta mis mensajes. Además, hay mucho personal atendiendo. Créeme, no soy necesario. Y nunca fui un gran anfitrión.

— ¿Eso crees?

— Absolutamente.

— Pero cuando estás presente, las personas te escuchan, te miran — él ladeo una sonrisa, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y él estaba hundido en el sillón.

— ¿Eso crees tú?

— Totalmente. Llamas la atención, Draco. Tienes presencia.

— ¿Llamé tu atención, Hermione? — ella se sonrojo completamente, y subió ambas piernas al sillón. Ella solita se había puesto en aquella conversación y ahora no sabía como irse de ella con dignidad. O con la cabeza lo suficientemente en alto como para luego no pensar en ello múltiples veces.

— No hagas eso — dijo nerviosamente, aunque simulándolo con una risa.

— ¿Qué no haga qué? — le preguntó, ahora mirándola, totalmente recostado contra el sillón, con sus manos sobre sus muslos abiertos. Ella era quien le miraba desde arriba, y él elevaba su rostro para que sus miradas pudieran encontrarse — Bueno, si tu no puedes ser sincera, yo sí puedo serlo — se enderezó apenas un poco, pero aún relajado en el sillón — Tú llamaste mi atención, Hermione. Lo hiciste y lo haces. Y creo que ya lo sabes, pero por alguna razón, te empeñas en creer que no.

— ¿Por qué me empeñaría en tal cosa? — cuestionó, sintiéndose febril sin poder evitarlo.

— Supongo que es más fácil. Más fácil para ti, claro. Creer que eres invisible, estas acostumbrada a que Ginevra equipare todo, opaque todo a su alrededor menos a ella misma, y es una zona de confort, ciertamente. Es ella quien se encarga de todo. Es más fácil así no sentirse responsable de nuestras desgracias, o nuestra mala suerte. Pero cuando accionas, cuando tomas una decisión, cuando actúas, solo eres tú el único responsable. Y es una culpa difícil de manejar.

— ¿Crees que me escondo? — inquirió, su tono de voz un poco molesto.

— Creo que prefieres no arriesgarte, no del todo. Mantenerte al margen por las dudas. Si algo sale mal, no hay culpas, ni remordimientos. En lo único que te pones todo es en los estudios, en lo demás… Estas un poquito aquí, un poquito allá. Si hubiera sido tu decisión, tú sola decisión ¿Hubieras ido a la fiesta hoy, Hermione? — ella suspiró, y cambio de posición, recostándose en el sillón e inevitablemente dejando de mirarlo.

— No quería ir.

— ¿Por qué? — inquirió él.

— No lo sé — dijo riendo — Quedarme aquí es ciertamente más…

— Cómodo.

— Ciertamente — concedió. Draco sonrió, parecía somnoliento.

— Me alegra que Ginny te haya obligado a ir entonces, Hermione — ella rió.

— Si tú lo dices.

— Por supuesto — insistió, y se acercó a ella. Hermione percibió el movimiento, como se arrastró un poco sobre el sillón, como las pieles de sus brazos estaban próximas. Como sus dos manos estaban separadas por la distancia de un dedo.

Ese mínimo acercamiento era lo suficientemente estimulante para Hermione, para su cuerpo. Solo sentir la esencia de Draco cerca, _tan_ cerca, era suficiente para que su cerebro envíe señales al resto de su cuerpo; su corazón latía más rápido, seguramente la presión arterial subía significativamente, sus manos le transpiraban apenas y amenazaban con temblar, su cuerpo era preso de un calor que le ardía. Una reacción en cadena que estaba segura que provocaría aun más reacciones que no sería capaz de esconder si Draco simplemente le tocara. _Le rozara._

— Aun no me has respondido — dijo él, en un murmuro seductor que a Hermione le dio ganas de quedarse así para siempre.

No sería necesario nada, ni las palabras, siquiera roces o toques. Solo la presencia cercana, la esencia, la creencia de algo existente entre ellos que apenas comprendía Hermione. Pero que le agradaba. Le gustaba significativamente.

— ¿Qué cosa? — musitó ella, simulando no saber de qué hablaba.

— ¿Llamé tu atención, Hermione? ¿ _Llamo_ tu atención? — ella suspiró y reprimió una sonrisa, apenas levantado la comisura de sus labios. Un pequeño vértigo en el estómago subía hasta su pecho, se instalaba en su garganta y la sensación vertiginosa volvía a repetirse, una y otra vez.

No aguanto más y apegó su mano a la de Draco, y él acarició los dedos de ella con suavidad extrema, provocándole un dulce cosquilleo.

Iba a responder. Algo. Cualquier cosa. Hasta lo más estúpido e imprudente. Poco coherente. Solo responder algo para que el momento siga, para que no se pierda ese instante. Para que aquella tensión que estaba en el aire no se rompiera.

Pero el celular de Draco sonó en un insistente sonido.

Era Blaise.

Draco musitó varias malas palabras. Hermione rió.

El momento se había ido, así como así.

— ¿Blaise? — Hermione le miró, él aun tenía apoyada su mano sobre la de ella, sin perder el ligero contacto — Esta bien. Ya bajo — cortó y volvió a mirarla. Hermione le mantuvo la mirada — Salvada por la campana — ella rió. Parecía que era todo lo que podía hacer.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron hasta la puerta.

— Pero no te salvarás siempre — dijo él, abriendo la puerta.

— Ya creo que no — dijo ella arqueando sus cejas.

— Casi lo olvidaba. Toma — Draco le tendió las llaves del auto de Ginevra — Tú se lo acercas mañana ¿Verdad? — Hermione asintió tomando las llaves.

— Aún no entiendo porque no la llevaste a ella última y ya le dejabas las llaves y su auto — él, ya fuera del departamento, le miró como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Aun no lo entiendes, Hermione? ¿O no _quieres_ entenderlo? — inquirió, con una seductora sonrisa y alejándose hacia el ascensor — Nos vemos.

Ella quedo allí, en la puerta, viéndolo irse, aguantándose una estúpida sonrisa, compartieron una última mirada hasta que la puerta del ascensor se cerró y Hermione dejó salir un montón de aire contenido, cerró la puerta y se apoyo contra ella.

— ¿Qué carajo haré? — se preguntó a ella misma, sin dejar de ver la taza de café de Draco.

Se sentó, allí contra la puerta, Crookshanks por fin pareció volver a sí y fue hasta su dueña para colocarse en el medio de ambas piernas, maullando.

Hermione le rascó detrás de las orejas mientras meditaba lo ocurrido.

Buscó toallitas desmaquillantes, y mientras se las pasaba por el rostro, se dio cuenta que sucedió devuelta; hubo un instante, efímero quizás, corto que no supo mantener, en el que tuvo el control. En que Draco se había molestado y en que ella estaba dispuesta a pelear su palabra contra la de él.

Pero ya no estaba segura de nada ¿Y si se lo había dicho? Recordaba ese día, los nervios cosquillosos en la punta de sus dedos, instalados en sus yemas, la sensación de peligro, el vértigo, las palabras atravesadas. Quizás si había sido lo suficientemente clara para que Draco supiera la dirección de su casa.

Y ella había quedado como una paranoica maniática. Que no estaba muy lejos últimamente a parecerse a una.

Y otros fragmentos de su conversación con él deambulaban en su mente, recreando la escena. A Hermione le llamó la atención como Draco realmente observaba a las personas, las estudiaba. Sus acciones, palabras, hasta movimientos quizás. Estaba en cada detalle.

Así como así, le había dicho exactamente lo que pensaba de Luna, dando una descripción bastante acertada sobre ella, de Ginny y hasta de ella misma.

A Hermione no le gustó mucho la conclusión sobre ella, quizás porque era cierta y a ella no le gustaba esa parte de sí misma. No le gustaba que alguien más se percate de ello, menos que menos.

Cerrando todo el apartamento, fue a acostarse.

Tenía muchas cuestiones que plantearse.

* * *

Hola! Como estan?

Quiero que sepan que si tardo en publicar es porque no ando muy convencida en como estoy escribiendo, tengo en claro lo que quiero, pero no sé si lo estoy expresando como quiero y esa es la cuestión jaja. Un trabalenguas pareció eso (?

Más allá de eso, espero que hayan disfrutado al menos un poco de este cap muy dramione donde vimos a un Draco muy observador y a una Hermione más atenta.

Tengo una pregunta para los que leen esta historia ¿Les gusta el Scorpius/Rose? ¿Leen sobre esta pareja, les interesa leer o la verdad es que no? (sinceridad absoluta con respecto a esto)

Me gustaría leerlos abajo.  
Gracias por sus mágicos reviews, de verdad, valoro un montón que se tomen un momento en dejar su opinión.

Besos!

Nos leemos 😊  
Peace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer correspondiente.**

* * *

12.

 _In the palm of your hands you can make me dance_  
 _Spin me round in circles till I'm wrapped in string_  
 _You keep on talking sweet till your fingers bleed_

Podría contarles el final de historia. Como terminó todo.

Que paso con Draco. Con el profesor. Con Ginny. Y Blaise.

Podría contarles como todo empezó a cambiar cuando apareció un personaje nuevo en esta historia, en mi historia. Como todo dio giros y pasaron tantas cosas que me sobre pasaron y perdí el control.

Pero creo que tienen el derecho de saberlo todo. No solo el final.

Hasta qué punto me desconecté y me perdí.

Después de aquella noche, en la que Draco me admitió que llamó su atención y yo no me atreví a decir lo mismo, aunque fuese obvio, quede un poco obsesionada.

Un poco bastante.

Solo pensaba en él, al despertar, al comer, a la hora de beber café, cuando iba a facultad y solo veía cabelleras platinadas, pero no lo suficientes para ser la suya.

En sus palabras, en sus duras y tiernas facciones, el color plomizo de sus ojos, en sus pestañas casi inexistentes y claras.

Pero sobre todo en lo que me hacía sentir.

El vértigo, el remolino, el nudo, el temblor.

 _Sobre todo_ , la ansiedad de volver a verlo.

Quizás si hubiera hecho caso a las advertencias, tal vez si no fuese tan cabeza dura, las cosas serían distintas ahora.

Tal vez, en realidad, si hubiese prestado más atención, todo sería distinto ahora.

Pero no nos adelantemos, aunque aquí, sentada entre las blancas paredes que solo me devuelven el mero sonido del silencio, quiera apresurarme y contar mi historia, debo mantenerme cuerda.

1.

El agua cálida de la ducha le entibió el cuerpo, se enjabono con suma pereza mientras recreaba una y otra vez en su cabeza los acontecimientos de la noche pasada.

La luz tenue apenas alumbraba el cuarto de baño, el vapor había llegado hasta su cabeza, creándole un ambiente pesado y espeso, se hundió más en la bañera, dejando que el agua caliente de la ducha cayera sobre su vientre, fluyendo luego por sus piernas.

Se abrió más, dejando entrar aún más calor. Suspiró, lo suficiente relajada y excitada recreando situaciones prometedoras en su cabeza.

 _No, Hermione,_ le decía la estructura voz neurótica de su conciencia, pero una más promiscua le incitaba a ello.

Gimió, cuando apenas se acarició la entre pierna, la piel suave y caliente, mojada por la ducha, aceitada por un desodorante corporal humectante, que olía a rosas champagne.

 _A él le gustaría,_ pensó, con los ojos cerrados, con el agua caliente salpicándole por el rostro. Se relamió los labios, se los mordió y hundió sus yemas en su propia carne blanda.

Pero no lo logró.

Abrió los ojos, avergonzada, bajo un escalofrío culposo.

Aún bajo la ducha, con algo de crema de enjuague todavía en su cabello, se puso de pie, sintiendo la vibrante necesidad de su clítoris, y colocó su cabeza justo bajo la ducha, dejando que ésta quitara lo que le quedaba de crema.

¿Qué le sucedía? Era como si la aparición misteriosa y sensual de Draco la hubiera hecho reencontrarse con su sexualidad, en sus momentos de soledad, los cuales aprovechaba para leer para la facultad o seguir con sus tesis, ahora se veían interrumpidos por escenas que nunca habían sucedido, y a su pesar, estabas muy lejos de suceder.

Eso le agobiaba. No lo soportaba. Además, no sabía cómo satisfacer aquella necesidad y nunca fue de permitirse aquello de autosatisfacerse. Aun estando sola, se sentía avergonzada de sí misma.

Sabía que eran prejuicios propios, su mente neurótica y aquellas manías que tenía la que no le permitían, pero ir contra todo aquello todavía no le era fácil. Algo que tampoco se permitió tratar en análisis.

Lo había intentado una vez en el umbral hormonal de su adolescencia, pero nada había sentido, más que pudor de ella misma. Lo había intentado cuando todas sus amigas hablaban de sexo y anatomía, de fluidos y orgasmos que desconocía, de hímenes rotos y sangre que sabía a feminidad, a madurez, a _mujer._

En Psicología la sexualidad era un tema muy tocado y hablado. Pero especialmente en psicoanálisis, bien se podría decir que Freud fue el pionero en hablar de sexualidad infantil, tema que denoto asco y rechazo en muchos porque, por más natural que sea la sexualidad en la vida de las personas, nos enseñan a mantenerla en _"secreto"_ en _"privacidad"._ Es común que se sepa que los niños se masturban, pero no lo es en el caso de las niñas; ellas deben permanecer puras y castas el mayor tiempo posible.

Algo que aprendió Hermione en sus clases de Psicoanálisis es que sexualidad no designa solamente sobre las actividades y el placer dependientes del funcionamiento del aparato genital, sino toda una serie de excitaciones y de actividades, existentes desde la infancia, que producen un placer que no puede reducirse a la satisfacción de una necesidad fisiológica fundamental, como respiración, hambre.

Eso abrió una brecha amplia en su mente.

Hermione, tímida y alejada del tema, empezó a encontrar similares situaciones que ella misma había hecho de niña en busca de un placer que desconocía; como frotarse la parte baja del vientre hasta sentir algo vibrante allí abajo que la dejaba próxima a dormir.

No lo comentó con sus compañeros pese a que más de uno recordó situaciones similares que ellos mismos habían vivido denotando su temprana sexualidad.

Se adentro interesada en el tema, aún más en los fetiches, denotando perversiones de lo más curiosas.

Era necesario conocer todas aquellas perversiones sexuales de las personas, y también aquellas que podían avergonzar a muchos, pero nada tenían que ver con una enfermedad mental.

Uno podía mantener una vida completamente sana a lo largo de su vida, aun teniendo deseos carnales muy fuera del tipo común.

Se enjabonó una vez más las piernas, con lentitud, con cierto deleite que se negaba aceptar y tanteó su entre pierna, se la apretó, se la acarició, y cuando su dedo se deslizo curioso más abajo, decidió que era suficiente.

Suspiró entre el vapor que se había acumulado en el baño por el agua caliente para luego irse.

Llamó a Ginevra una buena cantidad de veces, pero ésta ignoró cada una de sus llamadas. Hermione imaginó que estaría durmiendo.

Sin más, decidió ir hasta su casa y dejarle el auto. Se encontró con Ronald, y aunque intentó negarse, el pelirrojo insistió en dejarla en casa.

El día estaba gris, negras y espesas nubes opacaban el cielo, y para cuando la castaña se dio cuenta, empezaron a correr lentamente gotas por la ventanilla del auto.

Ella sonrió; la lluvia le gustaba, le generaba esa paz y ese detenimiento del mundo, como si fueses por fin capaz de detenerte y respirar.

Ronald no pensaba lo mismo.

— Si hay algo más deprimente que un domingo, es un domingo con lluvia — Hermione rió en silencio.

— Yo creo que no hay mejor plan que un libro, lluvia y café — el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

Para cuando llegaron a la puerta de su edificio, Hermione le agradeció el gesto a Ron, éste, al parecer esperanzado de que ella lo invitase a entrar, le insistió en dar unas vueltas, o detenerse en un café y ver la lluvia. Ella rió negándose, y excusando su cansancio.

Aunque era más bien una resaca, de esas fuertes que te dejaban en cama.

Al llegar, Hermione se tiró sobre el sillón y pronto, Crooks ya estaba sobre su estómago.

Tomó su celular y entró a Instagram, y aunque sabía que la idea no era buena, puso su nombre en el buscador.

Tenía fotos glamorosas, como la de esos chicos famosos con mucho dinero y que no podías entender bien su existencia.

Había una en particular, de el vestido de traje, la foto en blanco y negro, con una copa cerca de sus labios y ladeando aquella propia y socarrona sonrisa, con su cabello cayendo prolijamente y Blaise a su lado, riendo de aquella forma carismática que lo caracterizaba.

Si, bueno, estaba en problemas.

Draco le gustaba.

Y mucho.

2.

Ya era lunes y Hermione, por lo pronto, necesitaba retomar su rutina habitual. Como en su hogar no mantenía la concentración que necesitaba, decidió ir a parar al Starbucks que estaba cerca. Tomó su laptop, la puso en su mochila y despidiéndose de Crookshanks, se dirigió a su destino.

Era temprano aún, y aunque había algunos que otros desayunando, había más personas solas que, como ella, buscaban concentrarse en su trabajo.

Hermione se pidió un café con crema y se colocó en una mesa individual junto a la ventana. Prendió su laptop y se dedicó a su tesis cuanto pudo. Había comenzado a pensar en una segunda opción cuando se dio cuenta que la investigación que se había propuesto estaba fallando. No sabía con exactitud si fallaba porque ya no creía que Draco era lo que era, o porque ella estaba demasiado involucrada – y no de forma profesional, notoriamente.

Suspiró, mientras abría otros links en donde basaría ciertas posturas que tenía pensado llevar adelante.

Su celular vibró; era Ginny, el mensaje no decía mucho, más que tenía cosas que contarle. Hermione le respondió que luego se verían.

Salió de la ventana de la conversación con Ginny, y mucho más abajo, estaba aquella vieja que había tenido con Neville. Fue recién cuando se percató de que nunca obtuvo respuesta. Con todo lo que había pasado luego, se había olvidado completamente de ello. Era extraño que Neville nunca le haya contestado. Ni haya aparecido luego.

Decidió escribirle por las dudas, con la esperanza de que apariciera.

Fue en ese instante en que le trajeron su café y un croissant. Hermione agradeció, y cuando volvió su vista a la ventana, un chico pálido, delgado, de cabello muy negro y ojos azules la estaba mirando de forma inquisitiva. Hermione se sintió incómoda de pronto, y el sujeto en cuestión siguió su camino hasta la puerta, entrando al café.

Hermione se dio cuenta que se dirigía directo a ella, sin escrúpulos ni miramientos. Se detuvo justo frente a ella, y allí estaba, mirándola directamente.

— Disculpa… ¿Te conozco? — los ojos azules se le oscurecieron un poco, aumentando además el tamaño de sus pupilas. Hermione se sintió muy incómoda de pronto, y miró a su costado viendo si alguien más le parecía extraña la situación.

Pero todos estaban inmersos en su mundo, en su trabajo.

— Soy Theodore Nott — fue su simple presentación, sin estrechamientos de mano ni respondiéndole a la pregunta.

— Mhm… Lo siento, pero… — _Nott._ El apellido si le sonó, el apellido que había visto en internet, el otro amigo que había nombrado Ginny, que sin embargo nunca estaba junto a Draco. O nunca lo había visto junto a él.

— Soy amigo de Draco. Y tú eres Hermione Granger.

— Si, yo soy… quien nombras — dijo Hermione asintiendo aún incomoda.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — pero se sentó antes de obtener respuesta.

Hermione arqueó ambas cejas en un gesto molesto, y cerró su laptop para concentrarse en el muchacho. La castaña esperó unos minutos a que él empezará hablar, pero simplemente estaba allí, con aquella pinta de chico sombrío y reservado. Si ella creía que Draco era algo extraño, pues Theodore Nott era peor. Aun no entendía cómo alguien como Blaise Zabini encajaba con esos dos; era todo lo contrario a ellos, vivaz, energético, mujeriego y pícaro, bromista y amaba más la fiesta que a sí mismo.

Al chico que tenía en frente nunca lo había visto, ni en fotografía, sabía que existía por Ginny. También sabía que su padre era un abogado con muchísimo dinero, algo que la pinta de Nott no resaltaba especialmente, aunque seguro todo lo que tuviese encima era de marca, no lucía con aquella aristocracia típica que tenía Malfoy, o aquella ropa peculiar y de diseño de Zabini. Lucía una camisa negra y sobre esta, una campera de cuero, pantalones oscuros y botas trenzadas negras. Tenía su estilo.

Todo el atuendo oscuro contrarrestaba con la palidez de su piel, resaltando sus ojos azules oxidados y aún más aquel cabello negro azabache.

— Supongo que… tienes algo para decirme. O solo… ¿Quisiste venir a pasar el tiempo? — la incomodidad de Hermione era notoria, pero ella tampoco intentaba disimularla. No por ser mal educada, pero realmente no entendía la presencia de aquel chico allí, y ella había ido a ese lugar con la idea exclusiva de dedicarse a hacer su trabajo, y no a hacer sociales. Que ya de por sí, no era su fuerte.

— Solo vine a decirte, Hermione Granger, que te alejes de Malfoy — aquello fue una punzada directa a su pecho, y su expresión pasó de ser incomoda a descolocada. El tono en que lo había dicho fue bastante neutral, aunque su voz suave, arrastrada y algo grave le hicieron temblar un poco las piernas — Conozco a Draco Malfoy, mejor de lo que a él le gustaría. Te repito, aléjate.

— Lo siento, pero no… no te entiendo. Al menos, intenta explicarme porque me dices esto y porque quieres que me alejé de él.

— No tienes que entender nada, Hermione. Solo hacerme caso. Cuando Draco Malfoy tiene saña con algo, no para hasta lograr su objeto. Y él decide como y cuando termina. Solo salte.

Dicho aquello, Theodore Nott se fue la misma forma enigmática en la que llegó, y desapareció por la puerta.

Hermione, sin embargo, quedo con algo atascado en la garganta, una sensación fuerte en su pecho, y estática sobre la silla, sin siquiera poder moverse o hacer algo al respecto.

3.

Bueno, si Theodore Nott creyó que llegándole de misterioso, silencioso y enigmático, con aquel mensaje directo de que se aleje de Draco Malfoy, Hermione lo haría, se estaba equivocado de chica.

Simplemente porque Hermione era curiosa. Muy. Si había un misterio frente a ella, no se alejaría dejándolo pasar. Su vida era cómoda y normalmente no se metía en problemas, pero estaba acostumbrada a observar y escuchar mucho. Atender a los detalles. Escarbar cuando se sentía más cerca de la verdad.

Y aquello no era más que un obvio camino hacia ella.

Obviamente fue imposible volver a concentrar su mente, y terminando su desayuno, fue hasta donde trabajaba Neville.

Tocó la puerta, y nadie atendió. Volvió a insistir, esperando. Sin embargo, cuando ésta se abrió, no fue recibida por quien esperaba.

Un chico rubio, pecoso y con lentes le sonreía.

— Hola. ¿Necesitas algo? — Hermione sonrió, intentando ver por detrás del chico.

— En realidad, sí — dijo entonces — ¿Esta Neville por las dudas?

— ¿Neville? — le preguntó con cierta curiosidad el chico, dejando atrás aquella sonrisa enmarcada.

— Sí, es un amigo mío que trabaja aquí.

— Ah, debe ser el chico viejo. Yo soy el nuevo aquí. El sujeto que nombras se ha ido.

— ¿Se fue? Pero… ¿A dónde?

— Eso no lo sé. Conseguí este trabajo porque buscaban un reemplazo y nunca supe nada de ese Neville que nombras, lo siento.

— Pero eso… no tiene sentido — dijo Hermione en voz alta, aunque fue más para sí misma que para el chico que tenía en frente.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — Hermione negó con la cabeza, aún ida.

— No, no… Lo necesitaba a él. Gracias igualmente.

Hermione se dio vuelta, aun consternada. Escuchó como el chico simpático la saludaba, pero ella siguió su camino, demasiado confusa. Neville no le había contestado jamás sus mensajes, había dejado un trabajo que le gustaba, se había ido y ni siquiera se lo había comentado.

No eran los mejores amigos, pero desaparecer así… Pues no era normal. Ni muy a lo Neville Longbotton.

Decidió marcar su número y llamarlo, pero ni siquiera daba el tono.

Joder, eso sonaba mal. Todo…. Parecía estar mal. Hermione intentaba encontrarle algún sentido, pero las palabras de Theodore Nott resonaban en su cabeza _"Aléjate de Draco Malfoy"_ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le quería decir con eso?

Decidió dejarle mensajes a Neville en sus redes sociales, por más que cambiase de número, de celular, lo recibiría.

También se había dado cuenta que no subía cosas hacía mucho, pero eso no significaba nada ¿Verdad?

Ella tampoco subía cosas, ni compartía. Era totalmente normal de Neville y ella debía tranquilizarse antes de encontrar respuestas sin sentido y volverse paranoica. Hasta que no sepa con seguridad que era lo que sucedía, no debía sacar respuestas alocadas ni hipótesis apresuradas.

Ante todo, debía calmarse y pensar que hacer.

4.

 _¿Te has olvidado de la charla?_

El celular le vibro en la pierna, con un ojo debido a la distancia, Hermione intento ver que decía.

Joder, la maldita charla.

 _Mierda, lo olvidé por completo. ¿Ya estás ahí?_

 _En la fila, por firmar para el certificado._

 _¿Cómo no me dijiste antes? Llegaré tarde._

 _¿Cómo voy a imaginar que Hermione Granger olvidaría algo como esto? Me alegra que hayas vuelto al ruedo, amiga, aunque no imagine que era para tanto. Había más probabilidades que lo olvide yo a que tú._

 _Mierda, ya voy. Fíjate si puedes firmar por mí._

Hermione se calzó las deportivas tan pronto como pudo, tomó una campera, y gritando un "Adios, Crookshanks", corrió escaleras abajo porque hasta esperar el ascensor parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

Tomó el bus, que gracias a quien sabe que ser superior, llegó tan solo unos minutos después de que llegase a la parada.

El ascensor estaba atascado de gente que, como ella, estaban llegando tardísimo a la charla. Al menos, la fila para firmar ya era menos extensa, y mientras esperaba, diviso a su lado una larga mesa con aperitivos, y café.

Se sirvió uno colocándole dos sobrecitos de edulcorante, mientras buscaba a Ginny con la mirada. Pero ésta la encontró antes.

— Pero joder, Hermione ¿Qué te has puesto? — la castaña la miró ceñuda, y fue recién cuando se percató de lo que llevaba puesto; estaba con su jogging gris, que no era en realidad el problema, sino lo que llevaba arriba; una de esas remeras grandes que te compras en Disney World, con el dibujo de Patricio de Bob Esponja en el medio de la remera.

— Mierda — masculló.

— La campera de jean le da estilo, no te preocupes — se burló Ginny.

En una Universidad tan grande, cualquiera diría que lucir así vestido pasaría desapercibido; y si lo haría si fuese una clase común, pero a su alrededor la mayoría de las personas lucían si no eran formalmente elegantes, al menos, bien vestidos.

Hermione cerró los ojos con hastío.

— No puedo creer que no me lo recordarás antes — le reprochó a Ginny, mientras firmaba para obtener su certificado tras la charla.

— Ya te dije que no imaginé que lo olvidarías, yo soy potencialmente capaz de hacer eso. Pero ¿Tú? Has venido a cada jornada, charla, actividad posible desde que comenzante la carrera — Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Solo vamos a sentarnos, ya va a comenzar.

El salón estaba lleno, y aunque obviamente se usarían micrófonos, Hermione hubiera deseado estar delante de todo.

"Las psicosis ordinarias y las otras, bajo transferencia", era la temática que se abordaría en la conferencia, y la mayoría de su ex curso estaba allí ya sentado.

Hermione sacó su block de notas, un lápiz y esperó ansiosa que empezara la función.

Fue allí cuando divisó una cabellera plateada; fue inevitable la punzada en su pecho, la incomodidad en su vientre. Las palabras de Nott resonaban en su cabeza, y se mezclaban con las imágenes del sábado. Cerró los ojos, con fuerza, y cuando los volvió a abrir, Draco Malfoy la miraba, con aquella naturalidad propia, neutro pero directo. Hermione quedó estática, entre abrió los labios, y aunque quiso levantar su mano para saludad, sentía su brazo tieso, duro, inestable, como dormido. Se relamió el labio inferior e hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, Draco asintió y volvió su mirada al frente.

Su corazón no se tranquilizó. Su cuerpo tampoco. Seguía allí, presa del nerviosismo que Draco Malfoy le hacía sentir.

Fue difícil atender luego de aquello.

Todo el tiempo que duró la charla, Hermione pensó y repensó todo lo que había sucedido últimamente; la desaparición de Neville, el encuentro con Theodore Nott, el cambio de actitud de Draco Malfoy.

Aun había demasiados cabos sueltos y ella no conseguía unirlos.

Miro a Ginny, la pelirroja estaba concentrada escuchando atentamente, y grabando con el celular para tenerlo como una clase luego. Se preguntó entonces si Blaise Zabini también tenía algo que ver en todo aquello, teóricamente eran los tres amigos, desde pequeños estaban unidos por las familias a las que pertenecían, y obviamente compartían secretos que Hermione posiblemente nunca descubra.

Pero Blaise, sin embargo, parecía distinto a ellos dos o lo poco que conoció de ese misterioso Theodore; era relajado, bromista, parecía que el mundo le importaba muy poco, o tan solo lo suficiente, estudiaba en la universidad por aburrimiento, porque bien se sabía que luego se dedicaría a la empresa de su familia.

Draco parecía que se interesaba en Psicología por mero hobby, y quien sabe qué diablos hacía su tercer amigo.

— Eh, Gin.

— ¿Mhm? — le respondió aún con la mirada al frente.

— ¿Has vuelto a hablar con Blaise? Ya sabes, luego de lo de…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hablaría con él? Ya te dije que pienso desaparecer de la vida de Blaise Zabi…

— Ya, tranquilízate — la calló, al sentir el murmuro alterado de su amiga y su actitud a la defensiva — Solo… — Hermione suspiró, sabiendo que no tenía sentido planteárselo a ella — Olvídalo.

Ginevra, poco interesada en hablar de Blaise, le hizo caso.

5.

Una vez terminada la jornada, Hermione lo primero que hizo fue pedirle a Ginny que le enviara luego por el mail todo lo que grabó, era muy pesado para un mensaje y necesitaba escucharlo, apenas y tenía media hoja apuntado de la charla, y, sin embargo, una cantidad horrorosa de garabatos la decoraban casi entera.

Camino a buscar café y aperitivos de la mesa, Dave la intercepto; Hermione quedó paralizada viéndolo, lo venía ignorando desde los últimos días debido a que no iba para adelante con sus tesis, estaba faltando a las pocas clases que asistía y no le contestó ni los mails ni los mensajes.

— Hermione — le sonrió él, sus ojos miel resaltaban y tenía más barba que la última vez, que cubría casi por entero parte de su rostro. El aroma de su varonil perfume le llegó de pronto, y solo pudo simular una torpe sonrisa.

— Dave, hola — dijo con la misma torpeza con la que sonrió. Se dio cuenta que el hombre bajo su mirada hasta la remera, y básicamente el atuendo que lucía.

Si bien Hermione quizás no se destacaba por vestir la última moda, siempre fue de aquellas chicas que iban a clase en un estilo bastante formal; camisa, y sweater, blazers. Tenía su estilo, quizás un poco formal y anticuado, pero era suyo.

Y… aparecer en una conferencia con un patricio rosado en la mitad de su remera no era muy propio de ella.

— Ah, si… — rió tontamente — Es que… Lo olvide. Por completo. A la conferencia, sino fuera por Ginny, posiblemente no hubiera llegado. Ni siquiera me fije en lo que tenía puesto.

— ¿Hermione Granger olvidando responsabilidades? Eso es algo totalmente nuevo… O quizás no tanto ¿Ah? — Hermione cerró los ojos con culpa captando la indirecta de Dave al instante.

— Lo sé, y lo siento. No sé qué me está pasando, … Yo… — Hermione suspiró — Prometo volver a encarrilarme.

Pero Dave rió, reluciendo su blanca y perfecta dentadura, y dejándole notar unas pequeñas arrugas prematuras en los bordes de los ojos. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarla.

— Sé exactamente lo que te pasa, Hermione. Pero hablaremos pronto ¿Te parece? Solo intenta no ignorar mis mensajes — dijo en tono de broma, guiñándole un ojo y apretándole el hombro — Ahora tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego.

Hermione quedo de pie sin siquiera despedirle. " _Sé exactamente lo que te pasa"._ ¿Qué era lo que sabía? ¿O lo que creía saber?

¿Había más cosas del caso? ¿Intuía su interés por Draco?

Hermione se masajeo ambas sienes intentando encontrar una calma que, al parecer, no vendría pronto. Porque al abrir los ojos, ahora era Draco Malfoy quien se le acercaba.

 _¿Tendré paz algún día?_

 _Tú misma te lo buscaste._

 _Calla._

— Hermione — fue Draco quien hablo, sacándola de aquella pelea mental que estaba teniendo. Lucía atractivo con un Montgomery puesto, y una bufanda cayendo por los costados.

— Draco — intentó sonar normal, pero demasiadas imágenes se interceptaban en su cabeza y solo la ponían más nerviosa.

— Escucha, quería invitarlas a ti y a Ginny a una gala benéfica que habrá en casa el viernes. Es formal. Mis padres invitaran a toda la élite de Londres, y yo puedo invitar algunos amigos.

 _Amigos. Claro, Draco. Nosotros. Amigos. De los buenos._

— ¿Formal… a que estilo? — Draco rió de aquella forma atractiva que tenía él, pero sin dejar de verla con cierta ternura. Eso hizo que Hermione hundiera sus cejas.

— Formal, Hermione. Ya sabes, vestido y eso.

— ¿Vestido… largo?

— Largo estaría bien, si — el último vestido largo que había usado Hermione fue para su graduación, y posiblemente ya no le cupiera por ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Genial, simplemente genial.

— Ah, no lo sé… Debería hablarlo con Ginny.

— Tranquila, no necesito que me confirmes ya, Hermione. Solo hazlo ¿Sí?

— Claro, sí. Por supuesto… Dijiste que… ¿Invitabas a tus amigos cierto? — Draco la miró y alzó ambas cejas en un asombro curioso.

— Si, eso dije — Eso quería decir que Theodore, Blaise y él estarían allí en aquella gala. Nott le había dicho que se alejase, pero realmente quería ver a aquellos tres en acción. Especialmente, quería ver a Nott con Draco.

— Bien, te envío un mensaje… O quizás nos veamos por aquí — Draco sonrió.

— Eso espero — y cuando estaba dándose vuelta, con sus manos en su espalda, volvió a girar — Realmente me gustaría que vayas, Hermione — La castaña sintió como el lugar donde habitaba su corazón se expandía, como si tuviera en realidad un agujero en su pecho tras aquellas palabras dichas. El modo en lo que decía, aquella forma de hablar que tenía. Lo odiaba por generarle aquello. Por desarmarla. Por hacerle olvidar la razón de porque se acercó a él — Y si temes por Pansy y Ginny — y ahí sonrió — No habrá espacio para escándalos, ni siquiera la mismísima Pansy se atrevería a causar uno. Créeme — y en ese instante, en que sus plomizos ojos le decían que le crea, Hermione era capaz de creerle todo.

Solo asintió, sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes, solo aquella línea que se elevaba en las comisuras, ese tipo de sonrisa que a Draco le gustaba ver en Hermione.

Tras eso, si desapareció y Hermione volvió a respirar.

Buscó a Ginny; sabría que la pelirroja no querría ir, pero, joder, no le importaba. O le importaba poco. La primera vez Ginny obligó a ir a ella, esta vez, Hermione la obligaría si era necesario.

6.

— ¿Qué? ¿Una gala benéfica? ¿Con un montón de personas adineradas de Londres, mayoritariamente viejas? Hermione, eso será aburridísimo.

— Oh, vamos, Gin. Habrá comida buena y también bebida — Ginny rodó los ojos.

— No me quieras convencer por ese lado.

— Pues, en realidad no vine a convencerte, solo a decirte que iremos. Ya le confirmé a Draco — mintió Hermione, duramente.

— ¿Y mi opinión no cuenta?

— Pues ya es tarde.

— Hermione, en serio. Será aburridísimo, imagínate a un montón de viejas muy bien vestidas, llenas de botox y ácido hialurónico en los labios — Hermione rió.

— A mí me parece un divertido espectáculo.

— ¿Y de dónde sacaremos vestidos largos?

— Pensé que tu podrías solucionar eso.

— ¿Yo? ¿Vestidos largos? — la pelirroja negó con la cabeza — Podría usar el vestido que usé en el casamiento de Bill, pero para ti, nada.

— Mierda. Gastar en un estúpido vestido para una gala no estaba entre mis planes…

— Tú eres la que quiere ir.

Hermione estaba a punto de decirle lo de Nott, pero se quedó callada. Presentía que, si lo decía, Ginny podría agarrarse de eso para no ir a la fiesta.

Y necesitaba ir.

Necesitaba volver a la Mansión Malfoy. Volver a recorrer esos pasillos. Volver a ver a Theodore Nott. Ver cómo era con Draco. Ver su rostro cuando la veía a ella.

A fin de cuentas, nada había terminado aún. No sabía si Draco era el culpable de lo que creía, pero si había al menos, un misterio por resolver y estaba lo bastante dispuesta para saber que era.

O al menos, una buena razón para que Theodore Nott la buscase y le dijera lo que le dijo; que se alejará de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, no puedo creer como paso el tiempo de la última vez que publiqué, sinceramente siento que fue hace menos.

No quiero extenderme mucho aquí con lo personal, solo decirles que el año pasado fue uno muy malo para mi, tanto en lo académico, en lo familiar, en lo personal y eso me hizo difícil enfocarme en otra cosa. Pero nunca deje la historia del todo, siempre seguí escribiendo retazos, cuando venía algo a mi imaginación o lo que sea, luego cuando me di cuenta que paso más tiempo del que pensé, no sabía si publicar, me dio cierta culpa/verguenza, pero cuando recibía por aquí sus mensajes o algunos en fb me hicieron decidirme a volver. Así que gracias por estar por allí

Y espero que puedan perdonar mi ausencia y sobre todo que disfruten el cap, este fue como un puente a todo lo próximo que se viene.

Y sobre todo, espero leerlos abajo!

Besos y que tengan una linda semana

PeaceLilith.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer correspondiente.**

* * *

13.

 _I feel like I'm drowning  
Aah, drowning  
You're holding me down and_ _  
_ _Holding me down  
You're killing me slow  
So slow, oh-no  
I feel like I'm drowning  
Aah, drowning_

1.

Era jueves. El día siguiente ya era la estúpida gala y Hermione aún no tenía vestido.

Ginny le dijo que ella no se complicaría mucho, que iba a la gala por ella y que no se molestaría usar un vestido distinguido para un lugar y para personas como esas. Hermione no le refutó nada, no lo valía. La pelirroja era terca como solo ella sabía serlo, y cuando algo se metía en su cabeza, nadie podía quitarlo.

Así que allí estaba, recorriendo tiendas en búsqueda de algo meramente prudente y elegante. A las tiendas más caras le seguía de largo, no quería la gran cosa tampoco, sencillo como era ella misma. Además, con los pocos acontecimientos que tenía en su vida, no gastaría de más en un vestido que vaya a usar una o dos veces.

Entró en una que parecía tener una variedad de ropa diversa, así que supuso que sería una aceptable para su bolsillo.

La chica que atendía el lugar la saludo amablemente y le insistió en que le avisará que quería. Hermione se dispuso a ir hacia los vestidos largos y ojear los talles.

Pero no esperaba encontrarse a quien ya estaba en esa zona.

Luna Lovegood.

La rubia miraba los vestidos con ojo crítico, lucía un pantalón cuadrille y una camisa prendida hasta el cuello, además de un saco largo. Su cabello, largo, rubio y enredado, llevaba una media cola hecha con rodete.

— ¿Luna? — la rubia giró con sus ojos entornados, pero enseguida se relajaron cuando vieron a Hermione.

— ¡Hola, Hermione! — le saludó con entusiasmo. Hermione se acercó y se puso a ver los vestidos también junto a ella.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Buscando un vestido. ¿Tú también? Podríamos ayudarnos — continúo ella, sacando uno color plateado que no era para nada del gusto de Hermione.

— Sí, claro… Pero ¿Para qué lo buscas tú?

— Para la gala — dijo con naturalidad ella, aunque acompañándolo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Gala? ¿La que organizan los Malfoy?

— Esa misma. Seguro que Draco te invito y por eso vienes a buscar un vestido ¿Cierto?

— Si, es por eso… — dijo Hermione observándola algo ceñuda — ¿Draco te invitó a ti?

— No — negó ella y fue recién que, con vestido en mano y encaminada al probador, volvió a hablar — Theodore Nott lo hizo.

Hermione la vio irse con su sonrisa algo iluminada y sintió algo así como una mala espina avecinándose.

Sin más, suspiró y siguió buscando entre los vestidos.

Luna estaba entre un plateado, y un amarillo.

Para Hermione, el amarillo era demasiado llamativo; tenía capas más anaranjadas y separadas entre ellas. Claramente, no le gustaba, pero no se lo dijo porque estaba bien entendida en que su gusto y el de Luna no eran el mismo.

El plateado le gustaba más a la castaña; era suelto abajo, ajustado en el pecho, resaltándolo un poco.

— Ese me gusta más — le hizo saber Hermione.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Bueno, tú decides, pero si me preguntas, ese — sentenció Hermione mientras tomaba uno azul.

Era de un corte bastante alto, hasta el comienzo del cuello, sin mangas, ajustado hasta llegar a la parte baja de las piernas en donde se abría un poco.

No le quedaba mal, de hecho. Era elegante, sencillo y le dejaba una figura bastante destacable.

— Creo que me gusta este — dijo entonces Hermione, saliendo del probador. Luna le sonrió, aun disputando entre ambos vestidos.

— Wow, te queda muy bien, Hermione. Te deja mucha cintura.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí ¿verdad? — dijo Luna dirigiéndose hacia la chica que atendía. Esta asintió.

— Y tengo unos aretes que van muy bien con ese vestido.

Hermione no quería gastar más que en el vestido, y sabía que la chica de la tienda lo hacia de comerciante, pero tampoco tenía más que sus usuales argollas pequeñas así que la idea de unos aretes para combinar el vestido sonaba bien. Pese a que se negaba a la superficial idea, sí que quería lucir atractiva y más que decente después de todo; quería gustarle a Draco, y si llegaba a conocer, aunque sea por un simple saludo, a los padres de él, también quería que se lleven un buen recuerdo de ella.

No podía negar la ansiedad que le generaba la noche del viernes y ya no sabía ni en que sentido. Solo quería, a fin de cuentas, la excusa de pasar tiempo con él, quería compartir el rato con el, hablar de nimiedades, oírlo hablar, _verlo_ hablar, la forma en que sus labios se movían cuando lo hacia, los pequeños gestos en su rostro, lo cuidadoso que era al trato, al tacto, en los gestos. Quería que él le contase cosas, de cualquier tipo, le gustaría que confiara en ella, pero sabía que aún no estaban en esa etapa y se conformaba, la verdad, con que él también quisiera pasar tiempo con ella. Que sacara a colación un tema cualquiera con tal de alargar su encuentro. Lo deseaba muchísimo.

Quería que él quisiera lo _mismo_ que ella. Quería que él también disfrutara de verla y escucharla hablar. Quería que él también, en este momento, se sintiera ansioso por la noche del viernes y que deseara con fervor su encuentro. Y que hiciera todo lo posible para que este fuera ameno, y sobre todo, eterno.

Volvió a tierra cuando la vendedora le mostró los pendientes y eran más que bonitos; eran unos colgantes de plata con piedra azul en el medio, probándoselos, se dio cuenta que quedarían muy bien y decidió llevarlos. Que más daba, los gustos en vida, así decía el dicho.

Se alegró de haberse probado una sola prenda y quedar satisfecha; no le gustaba quedarse horas probando y dudando.

Luna, sin embargo, seguía allí debatiendo.

— ¿No has elegido aún, Luna? — le consultó.

— No, es decir, ambos me gustan mucho — Hermione sonrió, y mientras pagaba decidió seguir haciéndole preguntas.

— Y, Luna, ¿Draco sabe que vas?

— Si, Theodore Nott me dijo que no había problema.

— Ah, esta bien… Y… ¿De dónde lo conoces?

— Mhm, pues lo conozco desde hace mucho, igual que Ginny. Fuimos al mismo colegio.

— Ah, claro, es cierto… — Hermione firmó un papel que le entregó la de la tienda y volvió a mirarla — Es un chico… Curioso ¿No?

— A mi me parece muy interesante — Hermione respondió con una sonrisa resignada que Luna no pudo ver.

 _Claro que sí, Luna. Interesante es una buena palabra hablar de Theodore. Aunque más aun, enigmático._

— Ya me voy, Luna. Escríbeme a mi o a Ginny para ir, si quieres. A menos que vayas con él — Luna sonrió secretamente.

— Les avisaré.

Y Hermione, con bolsa en mano y por fin en paz de tener que ponerse para el día siguiente, se encamino a casa.

Llegó pronto a su hogar, Crooks le rodeó las piernas a modo de saludo y Hermione se sentó en el sillón mientras esperaba que se calentara el agua para un té con su gato encima.

Abriendo algunas redes sociales, se dio cuenta que Neville había visto sus mensajes y que no le respondió.

Frunció el entrecejo, si, estaba en visto y aun así decidió no responderle.

Intento llamar nuevamente a su número, pero nadie le atendió. Algo frustrada, fue hasta la cocina a prepararse el té.

Sintió que su celular vibró en ese momento, y con té en mano, fue hasta la mesa donde lo había dejado.

Había una llamada perdida de un número que no tenía agendado. Hermione lo miró raro un momento, y luego pensó que quizás era de alguna empresa telefónica, estuvo a punto de apoyar devuelta el móvil cuando el celular volvió a sonar y el número desconocido se alzaba en pantalla.

Hermione atendió al instante.

— ¿Hola?

— Hermione, hola, soy yo, Neville. Escucha, estoy bien, conseguí un trabajo genial en otra ciudad. Pero no me llames más ¿Esta bien? Ni me escribas — la voz de Neville sonaba bastante acelerada, le habló muy rápido y Hermione no tuvo tiempo ni de procesar. Sobre todo, se sintió angustiada al escucharlo. Y al no escucharlo bien.

— Nel… ¿Qué… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ya no quieres que te escriba? No puedes llamarme, decirme esto y pretender que me lo tome así, como si nada.

— Solo haz lo que te digo, Hermione. Por favor.

Dicho aquello, Neville le cortó y aunque Hermione insistió, ya no había más tono.

Sin darse cuenta, dejó caer la taza de té en el piso, e ignorándola, aún quedo pensando en las peores cosas.

2.

No supo que hacer y lo llamó a Harry.

No sabía si estaba bien. No tenía idea si involucrarlo era buena idea.

O si él la iba a escuchar sin juzgar, o que iba pensar o hacer Harry al respecto.

No podía contárselo a Ginevra. No sabía porque, pero no podía, sentía que su amiga la juzgaría, no querría ir a la gala el viernes o, le diría que estaba loca y debía tratarse.

El moreno le dijo que salía a las seis de clases y que podían verse en su casa o ver un punto de encuentro. A Hermione le pareció una buena idea ésta última propuesta; quedarse encerrada, sintió, que no era buena opción. Necesitaba salir, despabilar su mente, relajarse.

Decidieron poner como punto de encuentro un café que quedaba en el medio de ambos caminos, y cerca de la hora de encuentro, Hermione se alistó para salir.

Se encamino hacia allí un poco perturbada, indecisa si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, pero con la necesidad de contárselo a alguien. De compartir lo que le sucedía. No soportaba más aquella sensación y lo de Neville claramente fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Para cuando llegó, se quedo parada fuera del café-bar y espero a que el moreno aparezca, mientras le escribía.

Pronto lo vio llegando y le sonrió de aquella manera fraternal que tanto la tranquilizaba.

La abrazó amistosamente a modo de saludo.

— ¿Todo bien? — Hermione suspiró.

— Entremos.

Hermione se pidió un café, mientras que Harry una cerveza. Había muchos que, como él, que salían de clases y de la oficina y optaban por una cerveza para culminar el día.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó ya un tanto ansioso.

— Harry, necesito que me prometas que no le contarás a nadie todo esto, y que, sobre todo, no me juzgarás ¿Esta bien?

La expresión del moreno cambio por completo a una de preocupación y le tomó de la mano, apretándosela con cariño.

— ¿Está todo bien, Hermione? — la idea no era asustarlo, por supuesto, pero no quería arriesgarse a que Harry se lo contará a Ron, y que éste, a su vez, se lo contará a Ginny luego y se hiciese un mal teléfono descompuesto, era, realmente, lo ultimo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos. Mas presión.

— Solo prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie. Por favor, Harry.

— Lo prometo — aseguró él, aunque le hubiera gustado no tener que hacerlo.

Hermione le conto todo, o casi. Omitió varios aspectos, claro, pero lo importante, lo más clave, se lo conto. En especial lo de Neville, que la tenía demasiado preocupada.

Él la escuchó con atención e intento medir su expresión hasta que ella finalizó el relato.

— Dios, Hermione… No puedo creer que no le hayas contado todo esto a nadie.

Harry se había acostumbrado realmente a que su amiga fuese más bien el tipo de persona reservada, que rara vez era capaz de contarte algo si es que tu no se lo preguntabas antes, y lo había comprendido hacia tiempo. Su amistad no era exigente, y él la respetaba, hasta cuando ella se perdía un buen tiempo. Pero a veces se preguntaba cuánto una persona podía guardarse a sí misma sin enfermar.

— No sabía que hacer. Ni a quien contarle.

— Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, Hermione. Siempre.

Aunque él suponía que ella a eso lo tenía claro, lo resaltó. Hermione era insegura y pecaba de modesta la mayoría del tiempo.

— Lo sé, pero no nos estamos viendo mucho últimamente, Harry. Y con la única persona que lo había hablado en serio fue con Neville, y mira… Se fue. Así como si nada.

— Eso es muy raro. Neville es… Ya sabes. No se iría como si nada. Con lo que le gustaba su trabajo y estar aquí. Estaba cómodo.

— Eso mismo… Es raro… ¿Y lo de Theodore Nott? Mira que con mi carrera algo que tuve que aprender fue a no ser prejuiciosa, pero ese chico… Me da mala espina.

— A mi también y ni siquiera lo conozco — Hermione se paso las manos por el rostro exasperada.

— No se que hacer, Harry. En serio. Neville me dijo que no lo moleste más, Nott que no me acerque a Draco… Draco que me invitó mañana a la gala.

— ¿Vas a ir?

— Por supuesto, hoy me compre el vestido…

— ¿Pero sigues con ganas de ir? No te estoy juzgando, solo en serio preguntando. Es decir ¿Confías en Draco? — Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— No sé, Harry. No tengo idea, realmente. Es decir… nuestra relación, por así decirlo, comenzó muy rara. Él al comienzo, fue muy raro y no lo niego. En absoluto. Pero después todo cambio y no sé…

— ¿Pero por qué te diría eso Theodore?

— Eso es lo que intento descifrar y no lo logro. Si voy mañana, quizás ve que no lo voy a escuchar simplemente con un estúpido aviso y quizás me diga más.

— No lo sé… digamos, ¿Qué le importa a él? Ni te conoce.

— Exacto. ¿Por qué fue a decirme eso? Dios, voy a volverme loca.

— Si es que ya no lo estas.

— Eh — lo detuvo Hermione con un golpecito, y ambos rieron.

Pero las risas culminaron porque en ese mismo instante una cabellera rubia y un muchacho morocho se estaban acercando a ellos.

La castaña miró a su amigo y lo único que pensó fue que ¿Hace cuando estaban allí?

— Mione, hola — le saludo ya con su clásica carisma Zabini, y el rostro tenso de Harry era perfecto para una foto. La tensión entre ambos por Ginevra era clara y a Hermione le hubiese gustado reír si no fuese porque en realidad, ella también se sentía un poco nerviosa.

El platinado, por su parte, le sonreía de aquella forma seductora que tenía innatamente y sus ojos parecían mas claros que de costumbre, haciendo que Hermione, instantáneamente, se fijara en ellos.

— Sin ofenderte, Blaise, pero en serio no me gusta que me digan Mione — el moreno rió y la tomó de los hombros.

— Por eso te llamo así, querida – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo, y la cara de rechazo de Harry era maravillosa. Hermione se limitó a suspirar intentando conservar su paciencia y no exasperarse tan pronto.

— No molestes, Zabini — lo detuvo Draco, y Hermione agradeció que eso haya hecho que Blaise la dejara de tomar por los hombros como si fuesen amigos — Vine apenas te vi. Nunca me respondiste si irán mañana — Hermione se dio un pequeño golpe a la cabeza. Lo había olvidado por completo con todo lo de Neville.

— Lo siento, iba a avisarte hoy temprano, recién hoy conseguí vestido así que estaba esperando a eso para avisarte. Lo siento — repitió. Draco sonrió suavemente.

— Hermione, el vestido era lo de menos.

— No quería desentonar.

— Entonces ¿Las pongo en la lista? A ti y Ginny — Harry la miró automáticamente porque había omitido ese detalle.

— Si, claro.

— Genial, las veremos mañana entonces. Potter — le dijo a modo de despedida a Harry, y antes de irse, le guiño un ojo a Hermione. Okey, eso que subía y bajaba en su pecho ¿Qué era? ¿Vértigo?

Una vez que amigos se alejaron, Harry la miró con reproche.

— Bueno, creo que te salteaste una parte de la información — le increpó Harry con cierto cinismo. Hermione rió apenas.

— Lo siento, no lo hice a propósito… Solo — y volvió a reír — No va a suceder nada con Blaise — Harry se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé, pero si sucede, esta todo bien, es libre de hacer lo que quiere ¿No?

— Igual que tú — Harry rió con escepticismo.

— El problema es que yo lo único que quiero es estar con ella — Hermione sonrió enternecida.

— Harry, eres muy dulce — el moreno rió.

— Quizás ese sea el problema — murmuró y Hermione le tomó de la mano.

Estaba feliz de haber confiado en él, cuando lo soltó todo, cuando vio la mirada de Harry, comprensiva y escuchándola, sin interrumpirla, sin juzgarla, se sintió liberada, por fin. Ya no se sentía tan sola y sabía que tenía a alguien a quien recurrir, en cualquier caso.

Solo esperaba que las cosas no fueran tan malas como a veces parecía. De hecho, que no fuesen malas en absoluto y que al final todo pareciera simplemente un mal montaje.

3.

 _Draco._

La primera vez que me la pusieron en los brazos sentí asco, una especie de repulsión que amenazaba con provocarme una ahorcada. Un olor nauseabundo a bebe colmaba la sala privada de la clínica. Mi madre miraba con ojos cansados pero felices la escena.

Mi padre le acariciaba el cabello claro y despeinado. Era la primera vez que mi madre lucía así, cansada, abatida, despeinada, sin maquillaje, con ojeras. Todo por la pequeña cosa que habían posado en mis brazos. Era su culpa que mi madre ahora no pudiese hablar y se encontrase adolorida.

Bostezaba y se removía en movimientos lentos y perezosos, tenía como cascaritas blancas por todo el rostro que me daban mucho asco. Y cuando te acercabas a olerla, no olía como el mundo decía que olían los bebes.

Olía horroroso.

— La pequeña y nueva princesa de la familia — dijo mi padre, con una sonrisa demasiado emotiva para ser parte de su rostro — La cuidarás ¿Verdad, Draco? La celaremos juntos — dijo, bromeando, riendo. Mi madre esbozó una débil sonrisa, aún nos miraba con demasiado amor.

Deseé dejarla caer. Ansiaba escuchar su débil cráneo romperse contra el frio suelo de la sala en la que estábamos. Pero miré a mi madre, y le sonreí cuanto pude. Una sonrisa débil, apagada. Solo dirigida a ella.

Y ella cerró los ojos.

Y yo borré mi sonrisa.

Mi madre había sido muy cauta para decírmelo.

Había sido un soleado día de otoño, ella parecía muy sonriente, con un atuendo inmaculado y los ojos claros titilantes, su cabello recogido en un moño prolijo.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy, Draco? Podemos hacer lo que quieras — me dijo, besándome. Yo sonreí, dejando mi cuerpo pegado al de mi madre.

Era una pregunta bastante tonta porque la verdad siempre hacíamos lo que yo quería. Pero rara vez me lo ofrecían de ese modo.

Pero le pedí lo último que había visto en la tele aquel día.

En el Museo de la Ciencia habían abierto un ala nueva donde podían experimentar mediante un simulador un viaje al espacio. Desde que había visto el pequeño video interactivo en las noticias no podía sacármelo de la mente.

Mi madre sonrió con la idea porque le pareció interesante. Caminamos por el parque antes de ir, tomamos un helado. Ella pidió frutilla y vainilla. Yo chocolate y menta. A las personas le solía llamar la atención que un niño de mi edad pidiese menta. Yo nunca fui como los demás niños. Y mi madre respondía con eso orgullosa.

Caminamos tomados de la mano. Ella se tocaba mucho el vientre y solía sonreír al aire mientras lo hacía, de forma soñadora. Yo la miraba preocupado, sin entender aquellos arranques, pero me gustaba verla sonreír, así que le apretaba la mano y sonreía con ella.

Había niveles en el simulador. Yo podía entrar al primer nivel, el más tonto, lo cual me enojó muchísimo e hice un berrinche tremendo. Pero mi madre me calmó encontrándole la ventaja; a medida que iba creciendo, podría probar todos los niveles y darme cuenta cual era el mejor. Sonreí. Ella tenía razón.

Entre solo, ella me dijo que no podía, me lo dijo tocándose el vientre, de nuevo. Yo me encogí de hombros y accedí.

Hice fila con un montón de niños tontos, todos más altos que yo. Había uno en particular, de cabello anaranjado vulgar y camisas a cuadros muy viejas, feas y pobretonas que me molestaba. No dejaba de contar que él podía venir todos los días al museo gracias a los contactos importantes de su padre.

Yo le miraba con una mueca de asco que no me encargue de disimular. Yo también podía venir todos los días al museo si así quería, y no necesitaba ningún estúpido contacto.

Él iba antes que yo, algo que no iba a permitir. Así que abusándome de su notable escasa inteligencia, hice algo muy tonto que iba en perfecta correlación con ese niño pelirrojo; le toqué el hombro contrario en el que estaba yo parado, el obviamente se giró hacia ese lado, y aproveché para meterle un pie, cayo redondito al piso, tuve que taparme la boca para no reír y delatarme. Me coloque un par de lugares antes que él, y el niño tonto se levantó muy rojo llorando sin saber quién fue.

La que, si se rió de forma estruendosa fue su hermana, una niña pelirroja también, muy pecosa. Ella me asintió a modo de complicidad, porque fue la única que me vio y no se lo iba a contar.

No me interesaba que una niña tonta, pelirroja, pecosa, con vestidos con rombos y vincha gruesa creyera que tenía algún tipo de complicidad conmigo, que creyera que podía compartir algo conmigo. Pero me cayó bien lo que dijo después de que él la culpara.

— Ay, pero Ronald, todos sabemos lo torpe que eres. Si has sido tu solito — el niño en cuestión, Ronald, se puso rojo como un tomate, como si hubiera comido ají picante, y en otra fila, dos hermanos idénticos, y también pelirrojos, también se burlaron de su hermano.

Me giré hacia donde mi madre estaba sentada, antes de entrar, y ella me miraba negando con la cabeza. Le sonreí con picardía y luego entre.

Salió muy mal todo lo del simulador.

Sali verde y vomitando. Había sido una experiencia terrible, me había mareado y aunque mis deseos de salir empezaron al minuto y medio, mi orgullo me obligo a permanecer dentro, sintiendo la bilis subir por mi garganta.

Mi madre me acompaño al baño familiar, donde vomité por el mareo y luego, tras mojarme, salí airoso rogando que nadie me viera.

Aún seguía verde, y mire con odio el estúpido simulador que me dejo tan mal parado.

— No te preocupes, cielo. A muchos niños les pasa. ¿Qué tal si vamos a por un batido? — _"A muchos niños les pasa"_. Pero a mí me gustaba pensar que no era como _muchos niños,_ así que la vergüenza se pintó de fucsia en mis mejillas, y ella las beso adorándolas.

Fuimos por el batido. Yo me pedí uno de chocolate con mucha crema arriba, y más salsa de chocolate. Mi madre se pidió uno de frutilla con cerezas.

Y ahí me tiro la bomba nuclear. La noticia que debía alegrarme y solo me lleno de pánico, de desolación, de amargura y celos. Muchísimos celos.

— Tendrás un hermanito, Draco. O una hermanita. Quien sabe. Alguien con quien podrás compartir tus juguetes ¿No te parece increíble? O a quien podrás enseñarle tantas cosas, Draco. Todo lo que sabes, mi niño inteligente — ¿Compartir mis juguetes? Mire a mi madre con desosiego, no podía creer lo que me decía, la alegría en su voz. ¿Qué yo no era suficiente? ¿No era yo, según sus palabras, lo que iluminaba su vida, la razón de su felicidad? ¿Necesitaba _más_ razones?

No, ella no podía compartir su amor con más personas. Su amor era mío. No estaba dispuesto a compartir mis juguetes, menos aún los conocimientos que me hacían único. Pero algo que no estaba dispuesto a compartir era a mi madre. Porque era _mía._

 _Mi madre._

Termine el batido muy amargado, mientras mi madre me seguía diciendo cosas buenas de que se agrande la familia, de cuanto lo voy a adorar. De cuanto me va a gustar tener un compañero de juegos. Que ahora lo veo difícil y lejano, pero será increíble.

Yo solo sostuve su mano, y a partir de allí, mi mente trabajo en contra de esa nueva vida que venía a arruinar la mía.

A arruinar el perfecto paraíso en que mi madre y yo vivíamos. Y ahí la vi, nuevamente, acariciando con amor su vientre.

Y lo entendí todo.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecer sus mensajes, y darles la bienvenida a los lectores nuevos, se sumaron bastantes y eso me pone contenta.

Creo que respondí sí a todos los reviews, y a las personas que me comentan y no tienen cuenta, se los agradezco por aquí : )

Y marfelton, querida, es una pena que no tengas cuenta para que pueda responderte tus bellos mensajes. La verdad es que esos meses en los que me ausente y recibía tus mensajes moría por poder contestarte, y sin lugar a dudas, tus mensajes fueron un gran estímulo para mi vuelta, ¡así que gracias por estar allí y por seguir!

Y con respecto al capítulo, bueno, vemos como Hermione encuentra a alguien en quien confiar y también vimos un poco de la vida personal de Draco, de su infancia, sobre todo.

Hubo poco dramione pero ya en los siguientes veremos mucho así que no se enojen ni me odien jajaja. Fue un cap bastante de transición y entiendo si lo encuentran un poco pesado, pero es que yo lo siento necesario.

Así que me dicen que piensan abajo.

Los leo!

Besos y que empiecen bien la semana!

PeaceLilith.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer correspondiente.**

* * *

14.

 _La represión no es un mecanismo de defensa originariamente dado, sino que, por el contrario, puede surgir hasta después de haberse establecido una precisa separación entre la actividad anímica consciente y la inconsciente._

 _La esencia de la represión consiste exclusivamente en rechazar y mantener alejados de lo consciente a determinados elementos._

 _Freud, 1915._

1.

Hermione había sido la primera y única hija de sus padres.

Eso, ciertamente, podría significar dos cosas; siempre había estado muy sola y siempre había sido muy cuidada por ellos.

Su infancia fue, apaciblemente, normal y aburrida; una niña muy lectora con padres muy trabajadores que no conocía mucho de juegos, y menos de hacer sociales.

Hermione se divertía contando cuentos, escribiendo historias, imaginando mundos, vivía y bebía de sus libros, se embelesaba de historias ajenas que nunca eran propias.

Su paso por la primaria había estado cargado de rechazo y más desolación; no se divertía con sus compañeros, no encajaba con sus pares, a ella le gustaba leer y escribir, a las demás niñas jugar al elástico, a la mancha, al escondite.

Cuando llegó la pubertad, Hermione se dio cuenta que tampoco tenía mucho en común; tenía dientes muy horribles que requirieron el uso ortodoncia, un pelo de paja poco atractivo y un cuerpo normativamente común, no de aquellos hegemónicamente estéticos y no estaba interesada en bailes o revistas de moda.

No tenía mucho de ningún lado, así que se encontró muy sola una vez más y se dedicó de lleno al estudio.

Al llegar a la universidad, no tenía expectativas en cuanto a vínculos sociales, y se encontró queriendo absorberlo todo.

Se encontró, como siempre, refugiada en libros, en historias ajenas, en cuentos propios pero que no contaban de su vacua experiencia.

Cuando no podía dormir, cuando sentía que todos tenían una vida menos ella, se acostaba, cerrada los ojos, y se contaba un cuento.

A veces le costaba de un modo inevitable mantener relaciones con las personas debido a ello, su mente viajaba a realidades poco probables y la realidad que se le presentaba en frente había dejado de ser parte de su interés.

Solo los libros podían traerla a tierra.

Solo recién cuando sintió que esto era un conflicto, recurrió a terapia. Su carrera la llevó a sentirse interesaba por el análisis y su estudio constante e ir semana a semana a tratarse, habían sido un impulso por conocerse más y conocer más a las personas.

Sin embargo, nuevamente, su interés por el resto del mundo era puramente académico.

La teoría psicoanalítica fue, para Hermione, un motor, un espíritu seductor para el vacío de su alma, haciéndole creer que ella podía ser arreglada. Haciéndole creer, que las personas podían ser arregladas.

O, al menos, un modo de lograr entender, entenderse, y entender al resto del mundo.

Los conceptos básicos se calaron en ella de un modo imborrable, y se encontró leyendo como nunca antes, maravillada con tanta información de un aparato psíquico del que solo Freud había hablado.

Un aparato psíquico regido por energía, regido por el principio del placer, en donde un incremento de energía, podía ser displacentera y que el aparato psíquico, jodido hedonista, siempre, a fin de cuentas, lo único que desea es llenarse de placer. Entonces va por allí, rechazando todo aquello que no le genera placer. Rechazando todos aquellos elementos que el Yo no podría soportar.

Pero entonces, se preguntaba Hermione al comienzo ¿Por qué ella renegaba tanto de los placeres? La respuesta llego después, con textos más complejos, que hablaban del yo, del súper yo, del ello, que hablaban de síntomas.

Todo llegó a ella como ola de sabiduría cargada de respuestas que nunca la satisfacían.

Ojalá todo fuese sencillo, como cuando uno es bebé y no hay nada formado, ni estructuras, ni nada que te aqueje; allí todo es placer.

Pero luego, con las formaciones psíquicas, es difícilmente imposible solo regirse por lo que nos da placer; hay sistemas que vienen a decirte que eso que te gusta tanto, no debería hacerlo realmente.

Y se arma una disputa, y ya no solo alcanza la cuota de placer, sino que esta, sea mayor que la de displacer.

Y llegan las represiones; aquello que es inaguantable para el yo, se queda allí escondidito en el inconsciente, en una caja, lo más alejado posible de la realidad, de la conciencia.

Pero la represión siempre falla, siempre encuentra una vía de escape; y es cuando aparecen, los actos fallidos, los jodidos sueños.

Hermione entendió que, para escapar de la realidad, ya no le alcanzaba dormir, ya no podía cerrar los ojos y creer que se alejaba del mundo, porque allí, cuando las defensas bajaban, el monstruo quería salir, amenazaba con escapar, con presentarse. Todo aquello que ella intentaba mantener bajo un velo, empezaba a ceder.

Y a veces, simplemente, la mejor forma de escapar de la realidad, no es tampoco soñando, sino, contándose un cuento.

Como se le cuenta a un niño que le tiene miedo al monstruo bajo su cama, o de su armario, se le cuenta un cuento que lo ayude a dormir, que lo aleje de aquellos pensamientos que no lo dejan descansar en paz.

Eso se estaba haciendo Hermione.

Se estaba contando un cuento.

Así que allí estaba, sobre la cama, mirando un punto fijo en el techo, sin permitirse dormir, ni pensar, contándose cuentos.

Porque la realidad la estaba comiendo viva.

Y cayó, todo el pedestal, todo su mundo seguro, lleno de palabras bonitas, pero vacío de experiencias.

2.

La vio apenas llegó; llegó con su cabello normalmente alborotado hecho un recogido informal que acentuaba su rostro de buena manera. El vestido, como siempre y por parte de Hermione, demandaba mucho a la imaginación; le dejaba una figura ilustre, la cintura fina y el abdomen plano, el vestido seguía dibujando sus muslos y seguía ajustándose hasta por debajo de las rodillas, abriéndose de forma sutil.

La vio hablando con Ginevra, la cual se veía ceñuda desde lejos y con algo de parecer, mal humor. Draco abrió los ojos sin poder evitar hacerlo; y es que la pelirroja lucía _bastante_ impresionante.

Llevaba un vestido de tul bordado largo, transparente y flores bordadas de color rojo y similares lo adornaban, se había puesto un top color piel y abajo también en tiro alto un corto short, y con corto, quería decir apenas terminaba de tapar su parte trasera.

No solo lucía jodidamente atractiva, era la personificación de la sensualidad; de Hermione no veías un gramo de piel, y de Ginny solo querías ver más y más.

Había completado su atuendo con unos bucles que le dejaban el cabello más corto, pero también hacían que llamase mucho más la atención, marcando una diferencia a su habitual lacio y plano peinado.

Draco solo pudo reír imaginando la perversa mirada de Blaise al ver aquella imagen.

Pero se rió aún más viendo a varias mujeres cuchicheando sobre el aspecto de la menor del clan Weasley; pero la mejor parte era como ella les devolvía una mirada muy segura y ególatra.

Pansy no estaba muy distinta, y no sabía que tanta casualidad era aquello.

Solo que, en vez de estar bordado con flores, el de la morena era negro con algunas cortes de encaje.

Ambas se miraron y Draco presencio chispa entre sus miradas.

Pocas personas podían ser tan distintas y tan similares al mismo tiempo; ambas eran mujeres poderosas, con mucho carácter y personalidades explosivas, pero tenían valores tan distintos que era extraño encontrarles algo con que compararlas.

Sin embargo, allí estaba y Draco no dejaba de pensar en que no era nada extraño que Blaise se haya fijado en las dos.

Más atrás, llegó Theodore con una rubia en sus brazos. Draco ladeó una sonrisa lo bastante divertida para que el moreno simplemente le ignorara.

Era Luna Lovegood, y como era de esperarse, sí que se veía peculiar y llamativa con aquel vestido amarillo.

Era una extrañeza total que su amigo se fijara en alguien así; mientras Theo tendía a lucir siempre de colores oscuros, tonalidades negras y grises adornaban su ropero, Luna parecía centellar de tantos colores.

Draco vio como el señor Nott miro a la chica que su hijo tenía al lado con total desaprobación, pero también con cierta resignación, como la de alguien que ya no espera nada de la otra persona.

3.

— Esto se ve genial — dijo Ginny, tomando unos bocaditos que servían en bandeja los mozos y tomando una copa de champagne.

— Te advertí sobre la parte buena.

— Y por la única razón que estoy aquí — Hermione rió buscando a Draco entre la muchedumbre de hombres vestidos de traje.

Le echó un vistazo a su amiga nuevamente, casi envidiando lo bien que lucía, parecía salida de una revista de moda. Tenía la boca roja intacta pese a la cantidad de comida que se estaba metiendo dentro, los ojos apenas de un dorado opaco y pestañas, por lo demás, rubor y contorno. Y el vestido increíble, siendo la mejor parte que se lo hizo su madre.

Los negocios de ropa vendían vestidos de ese estilo a precios incomprables, las transparencias y los bordados parecían valer millones últimamente, y la madre de Ginny se lo había hecho por menos de la mitad.

— Pensé que no te ibas a producir tanto para esta fiesta — comento con falsa indiferencia Hermione, acompañándose de una sonrisa maliciosa — Es decir, que no ibas a perder mucho tiempo en arreglarte para esto ¿Recuerdas? — rió y remarcó los rulos, que le quedaban simplemente perfectos.

— No me molestes. Todo lo hizo mi madre — remarcó metiéndose otro bocadito con pasta de palta que, al parecer tras el gesto de Ginny tras meterlo en su boca, estaba increíble.

Hermione se limitó a reír divertida, la familia Weasley y su amor por la comida era algo digno de ver.

Sin más, vio como Theodore Nott se despedía de Luna para ir tras Draco y Blaise, que estaban en una parte más alta del salón; allí, los tres, vestidos de traje y con copas de cristal en sus manos, parecían dignos de una familia de la realeza.

Hermione sintió algo en su pecho y garganta, como un abultamiento que le hacía presión.

— ¿Todo está bien? — escuchó que le preguntó Ginny con la boca llena. Hermione, aún con la vista en aquellos tres, asintió.

— Si. Perfecto — y fue en ese instante en que Draco se percató de la intensa mirada de la castaña hacia él, pero lejos de ponerse incómodo, le sonrió de aquella forma ilustre que tenía y le levantó la copa en signo de saludo. Hermione sonrió apenas levantando la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo aquella eléctrica sensación recorriendo su espalda.

Luna prontamente llegó para dejar atrás esa conexión de miradas.

— Luna ¡Hola! Te hemos visto llegar con Nott, que buen mozo ¿eh? La tenías guardada — dijo Ginny, tomando tres copas, una para cada una. Luna sonrió ruborizada.

— Es un chico interesante, sí — musitó ella, volviendo a mirarlo.

— Interesante las pelotas, es muy atractivo, aunque no podemos negar que muy flaco y a veces parecía que viene de parte de la muerte, pero eso también tiene su atractivo — Hermione no evitó reír y asintió concordando; tenía un rostro bastante perfecto, pero también muy chupado. La primera vez que lo vio pensó que se trataba de alguien que estaba muy metido en el mundo de las drogas, pero no le gustaba generar falsos prejuicios con alguien así que limitó sus pensamientos a eso.

Luna lo miro de aquella manera soñadora que tenía ella, una mirada llena de calidez y Hermione sonrió, mientras seguía bebiendo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que aún no había comido nada y lo último que necesitaba era beber alcohol con el estómago vacío y terminar mal, así que se dispuso a buscar bocadillos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — se sobresaltó apenas y lo miró mientras se metía un bocado a la boca. Lo tragó rápido y le miró incrédula.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Me escuchaste — le respondió, con el mismo tono malhumorado. Dios, Luna era muy dulce para este chico, pensó al instante.

— Claro que te escuche, pero no te corresponde preguntarme algo así — le respondió Hermione con dureza — Estoy aquí porque me invitaron, como ya te imaginaras y es lo único que te concierne — el chico hizo una mueca llena de ironía.

— Pero te dije que te alejarás.

— Y no me dijiste por qué.

— ¿Y estas intentando que te lo diga desafiándome o qué? — la castaña arrugó su expresión.

— No te estoy desafiando. Ya te dije, vine porque quise. Pero realmente si quieres que me aleje lo mínimo que pido es una explicación coherente. ¿No lo crees?

— Es que no hay…

— Veo que ya se conocen — apareció oportunamente Draco, con una sonrisa suave y rodeando a Hermione.

— No diría que la conozco — se limitó a decir Theo con desdén.

— Hola, Draco — le saludo por lo pronto Hermione intentando apaciguar la actitud de Theodore. Draco le sonrió directamente a ella y la recorrió con la mirada, lo que hizo que Hermione se ruborizada tenuemente.

— Viniste alucinante, Hermione.

— Gracias, te lo dije… No quería desentonar tanto.

— No desentonas para nada — la halagó tras un último vistazo — Y ahora ¿Me quieren unir en su charla? ¿De que hablaban?

— Él vino con Luna y hablábamos de eso — dijo rápidamente Hermione, no sabía porque motivo saltó casi en defensa de Nott, tranquilamente lo podría haber puesto en una situación de aprieto y, sin embargo, allí estaba, poniendo una excusa. A Theodore no se le paso por desapercibido aquella acción y de alguna manera sintió que sus palabras surtieron efecto.

— Lo vi — dijo Draco — También vi la mirada desaprobatoria de tu padre — dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa apenas visible cargada de burla en sus facciones y Nott negó con la cabeza.

— Ni me digas. Creo que por eso no me saludo siquiera.

Hermione los miro un momento sin comprender, pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué tenía de malo Luna? ¿Los padres de Draco la mirarían igual a ella por no pertenecer a la alta sociedad inglesa? Le parecía estúpido y del siglo anterior esas cuestiones, pero al parecer, en familias de élite seguían siendo temas importantes.

Sabía algunas cosas por Ginny, pero pensó, quizás con inocencia y sobre todo ignorancia de no vivir en esa clase de familias, que quedaron en el pasado.

Para cuando Draco volvió hacia ella, a Hermione no se le quito aquel pensamiento de la cabeza.

— ¿Es por qué no somos… de la alta sociedad inglesa? — preguntó, sin escrúpulos, aunque con el ceño un poco fruncido y Draco no evito pensar en el tierno gesto que resultaba aquello.

— ¿Cómo?

— Que no nos quieren — Draco casi rió.

— ¿Quién no las quiere? — le preguntó como si se trata de una pequeña criatura de cinco años a la que un par de niñas malas le jugaron una mala broma.

— Digo por lo que dijiste del padre de Theodore — explicó, aunque él ya lo sabía.

— Ah — asintió Draco — Ellos tienen un tema personal. No diría que son la mejor relación padre e hijo. Y Luna es bastante… estridente. No lo digo como crítica. Solo como realidad. Y aquí son todos más… — Draco miró a su alrededor — ¿Clásicos? Sobre todo, el padre de Nott, o claro, los míos. Nadie te va a mirar mal, Hermione — dijo, apretándole con suavidad el brazo — Tampoco lo permitiría.

Hermione rió suavemente.

— No me molesta. Solo… me llama la atención que sigan esas costumbres. Supongo que estoy muy alejada de este mundo.

— Me gusta eso — le dijo él de pronto, mirándola de una forma tan sincera y transparente, que Hermione se sintió desnuda. Él le paso con dulzura su pulgar por su mejilla, y la chica sintió como un escalofrió le recorría toda la espina dorsal, mientras su piel se ponía como de gallina. Le sonrió apenas, intentando mitigar los nervios.

— ¿Sí? — dijo un apenas hilo de voz audible.

— Lo digo en serio. Cuando vives así, en este tipo de sociedad… — Draco dejó de mirarla para ver su alrededor y dejando salir todo aquel aire que estaba sostenido en su pecho — Es difícil encontrarte. Es difícil saber cuándo eres realmente tú o cuando estas actuando. Mantener constantemente una fachada… es… agotador — Hermione le escuchó atentamente — Y tú… — le sonrió — Estas alejada de esto. No me miras esperando algo. No me miras pensando "Eres Draco Malfoy, el único heredero de la herencia Malfoy, un chico inglés, con gran porte" — Hermione rió, encontrando divertido no solo las palabras de él, sino el tono con la que las dijo y Draco la acompañó, y aún riendo dijo — En serio, tú te ríes, pero es cansador. Siempre hay esta clase de fiestas, y siempre mi madre me exige que me presente, que sea educado, encantador — Draco suspiró — A veces me gustaría irme. Irme lejos realmente. Y contigo, Hermione, me siento lejos. Lejos de esta farsa y sobre todo a gusto _._

Hermione siento el cuerpo túmido, duro de repente, pero blando y maleable al mismo tiempo, lo cual no tenía ningún puto sentido, pero nada, nada de lo que ocurriese con Draco Malfoy, se dio cuenta, nunca jamás tendría sentido. Su labio inferior tembló levemente y miro a Draco, a esos ojos, a esa mirada, la forma en que la miraba. Dios, ¿Cómo _no_ temblar? ¿Cómo no sentirse desvanecida? Sintió como Draco se acercaba más a ella, y entre eso, su cuerpo se calentaba. En su pecho se instaló un cosquilleo que era incapaz de frenar, y los latidos de su corazón se sentían como fuertes golpes contra su pecho.

Draco se acercó más y la miraba directo a sus ojos, la tomó del rostro con su mano, y mientras que con el pulgar le acariciaba con sutileza la mejilla, sus ojos fueron a sus labios y Hermione solo quería gritarle que lo hiciera.

Que la besara.

Allí mismo. Delante de todos.

¿Qué importaba? ¿Por qué esperar? No. Ese momento no podía esperar. Si se alejaban, no volvería. Tenían que prolongarlo. Hacerlo perdurar. Hacer que valga la pena.

 _Por favor, Draco,_ pensaba, _No me hagas desearte más._

Y no lo hizo.

O quizás sí.

Primero rozo sus labios con los de ella, un roce tan sutil que su vientre sintió el calor, el ardor.

Hermione cerró los ojos y tomó aire, porque se sentía demasiado sobrepasada.

Y por fin la besó.

Un beso suave, caliente, lento, pero con ritmo. A Hermione le hubiese gustado dejarse llevar del todo. Pero una parte de ella, una pequeña parte de ella que aun pensaba de forma racional, le recordó que estaban allí, delante de todos. Quizás hasta los padres de Draco lo estaban presenciando así que solo mantuvo el ritmo, que igual, se sentía perfecto. Cálido, suave y perfecto.

Se alejaron lentamente, Hermione aguantándose una sonrisita nerviosa, y Draco mirándola con deleite.

— Yo también me siento bien contigo, Draco — sincero sin ni siquiera pensarlo, tan solo aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, pero las sabía certeras. Draco sonrió.

— No tienes idea cuanto me agrada escuchar eso, Hermione.

Y así quedaron, mirándose de cerca, como si pudiesen verse el alma. Hermione con aquella sonrisita que decía más de lo que gustaría, y Draco con aquella mirada llena de complacencia.

Y un poco más alejados, una Ginevra había dejado de comer, para mantenerse con la boca abierta del asombro y las cejas muy arqueadas.

— ¿Ves eso de allí pelirroja? — la vocecita casi criminal de Blaise Zabini se hizo presente a oídos de Ginevra, y éste volvió a su trago localizando su mirada a su amiga.

— Por supuesto que lo veo — se limitó a responderle sin ni siquiera mirarlo, porque escuchando su voz era suficiente para saber que se trataba de él.

— Pues, los próximos seremos tu y yo — Ginevra rió como si le acabasen de contar un mal chiste.

— Si, Blaise, claro, solo en tus sueños más húmedos.

— ¿Crees que solo eso pasa en mis sueños más húmedos? — Ginny le retó con la mirada, entrecerrando sus ojos pardos que, a ojos de Blaise, siempre se veían demasiado feroces.

— Para.

El moreno, con aquella picara e imborrable sonrisa, elevó ambas palmas en son de rendición.

Ginny tan solo se fue rodando los ojos, sin encontrar la paciencia suficiente. O quizás, _el valor_.

4.

— Qué vergüenza, mira si tus padres vieron esto… — murmuró Hermione ya más racional y menos primitiva. Draco sonrió divertido buscando otra copa más para ambos. Hermione se veía ruborizaba buscando entre la gente a los padres de Draco, lo cual no pudo parecerle sino sumamente divertido.

— No importaría — dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— ¿Cuál sería el problema? — Hermione le miró y volvió a sonreír sin quererlo realmente. Quizás presa de una sorpresa, de una grata y reconfortable sorpresa. Le gustaba que él la hiciese sentir así, segura a su lado, que no la haga dudar de su valor o de su status, haciéndole saber que, en cualquier caso, este no importaba.

— No sé, sería raro — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— Hermione, deberías, en serio, dejar de preocuparte por todo. Relajarte un poco.

— Estoy relajada — le aseguro.

— ¿Tú crees? — le dijo bromeando.

— En serio — aseguro riéndose también — Solo… Déjalo – insistió, intentando restarle importancia con un vago movimiento de muñeca.

Draco asintió ajustando una sonrisa.

— Entiendo lo que me quieres decir, pero de verdad, no te preocupes por nada, Hermione. Quiero que la pases bien hoy.

— La estoy pasando bien.

Ginevra miraba de lejos la situación y solo quería reírse. Dios, no podía creer como parecían dos tortolos empezando su relación. Bueno, quizás eso eran. Pero verlo era alucinantemente sorprendente.

Más por parte de Hermione, siempre tan reacia. Al final, todos somos iguales, pensó Ginny, solo esperamos encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que ese alguien nos ame también.

Por otro lado, Luna y Theodore charlaban de forma animada. Y Blaise al parecer la había abandonado por Pansy.

Suspiró y se sentó a beber. Había venido para eso después de todo.

5.

Draco se alejó un momento para ser el hijo adorado que cumplía los deseos de su madre y saludar a los invitados. Hermione sonrió encantada. Era tan buen mozo, y tenía aquella forma de ser que la atrapaba tanto, allí, viéndole hablar con las personas, de aquella forma encantadora y embriagadora que tenía, con tanta educación y calidez, pero sin dejar de mantener una distancia prudente.

Sonrió una última vez, con aquella sensación llena en el pecho y buscó a Ginny. Pero se encontró con alguien más.

Él ya la estaba mirando desde antes y le sonrió desde aquella distancia. Hermione también intentó sonreír, pero más bien con sorpresa y consternación. Cortó la distancia entre ambos y le saludó.

— No tenía idea de que estabas invitado — estaba atractivo, con un traje más bohemio que el resto pero que acentuaba perfectamente a su estilo.

— Yo tampoco — concordó él con una sonrisa, bajo aquella barba que lograba mantener — Te vi. Bueno, bah… _Los_ vi — Hermione tragó con fuerza, y presa de un nerviosismo que ni siquiera entendió, se corrió un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

— Dave…

— ¿Él es quien te mantiene tan distraída? — le preguntó entonces, mirando en dirección a Draco.

— No, para nada, no es eso… Es decir, fue un solo beso. No había nada entre nosotros.

— ¿Y ahora si lo hay? — preguntó con una leve sonrisa, un poco curioso, aunque cargado de una intención que Hermione no supo descifrar.

— Pues, no tengo idea — Dave asintió sin mirarla. Negó un poco la cabeza y volvió su vista a ella.

— Has llegado al punto en el que estas de tu carrera gracias a tu constancia, Hermione. No me malinterpretes, no soy nadie para decirte nada, pero soy tu tutor de tesis, y solo quiero lo mejor para ti — Hermione asintió apretando los labios — Te veo alejada de tus responsabilidades, y… No puedo estar atrás tuyo, pero tampoco quiero que te pierdas. ¿Está bien?

— Te agradezco la preocupación, Dave. En serio. Pero no es por él, en cualquier caso… Tan solo, ya sabes… Estoy un poco perdida con el tema.

— Lo sé, me doy cuenta. Pero sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda. ¿Por qué un día de estos no nos vemos y hablamos un poco del caso… que te comenté? Ya sabes…,

— Pero… No puedes ¿O sí? — era lo que más deseaba Hermione, resolver aquel caso, sacarse todas las dudas. Si Dave podía involucrarla… Sería la solución a muchas de sus dudas.

— Es una situación difícil, pero… Confío en ti, Hermione. Siempre lo hice y lo sigo haciendo — la castaña sonrió conmovida. Se sintió mal de repente, todo lo que él le decía era cierto, y, aun así, después de su irresponsabilidad, él seguía creyendo en ella, lo cual la emocionaba en cierto punto. Dave siempre había sido aquel profesor que ella más admiró y no quería apartarlo de su camino en cuanto a lo académico; sabía que lo necesitaba y que él podría darle las herramientas que ella necesitaba para armar su futuro.

Nunca nadie le había valorado realmente, al menos eso sentía. Sí, solían decirle que era brillante, que siempre le iría bien en todo porque pues, sí, era muy inteligente. Como si fuese una obviedad. Como si ella no se esforzara realmente.

Porque ella era solo eso para la mayoría de las personas. Aquella chica, sentada adelante que siempre estaba muy sola y que siempre sabía demasiado. Aquella chica con la que hablar, no era muy divertido porque solo hablaba de libros y teoría. _"Es que no tiene nada más"_ había escuchado que decían, como un golpe fuerte al corazón.

Hasta que llegó Dave, su profesor, el primero, y quizás el único, con el que se había sentido valorada. El único que quizás, pensó que realmente tenía algo que decir. Que Hermione era más que libros, y que, aunque quizás si su mente fuese brillante, no lo era solo por leer mucho.

— Gracias, Dave. En serio, no sé cómo… Agradecerte.

— Solo no perdiendo el contacto, Hermione — la miró con aquellos ojos ámbar que parecían brillar bajo tantas luces y Hermione se sintió reconfortada de tener alguien cerca en su vida que se preocupara por ella y su futuro.

Sabía que contaba con sus padres, siempre. Pero ellos estaban lejos y Hermione no solía preocuparlos demasiado, ni contarle muchas cosas. Solo lo justo y necesario. Y Ginny tenía a sus padres, vivía con ellos, lo cual ya las ponía en dos situaciones completamente diferentes.

— Por supuesto — le aseguro la castaña.

— Veo que conseguiste compañía — le escucho a Draco detrás de ella, quien, sutilmente, la rodeó de la cintura. Hermione sintió su tacto, que era apenas, pero que estaba _allí,_ como un aviso.

— Si — dijo enseguida Hermione — No sabía que él estaba invitado.

Ambos hombres se miraron, y la castaña no pudo interpretar nada bueno en aquel cruce.

— Conocido de la familia — Dave rió apenas.

— Algo así — Hermione los miro consternada, en realidad queriendo escapar en parte y justo divisó a Ginny a lo lejos, sentada sola y bebiendo. Rió. Era su momento.

— Bueno, yo me voy con Gin que está sola. Nos vemos ahora — les dijo a ambos, quienes, tras intercambiar un par de palabras que Hermione no logró escuchar, también se separaron.

La pelirroja ni siquiera se percató del acercamiento de Hermione, y fue tan solo cuando ésta le robo la copa que se dio cuenta.

— Hemos vuelto — le dijo bromeando. Hermione le miro entrecerrando los ojos.

— Lo siento. Me ausente un momento.

— Si, tranquila. Lo vi. Al momento, digo — Ginny le sonreía socarronamente, y Hermione negaba con la cabeza sonrojándose.

— Ya, para.

— ¿Parar? Estás loca. Se besaron delante de todo el mundo y me pides a mí que pare — Hermione rió.

— Qué horror. Siempre odie a la gente que se besa en público.

Ginny la miró y se rió también, llamo a un mozo que estaba repartiendo bebida y tomó dos copas, en tanto dejaba su trago vacío.

— Ten — se la tendió a su compañera — Y ahora brindemos.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Hermione.

— Porque por fin alguien te está quitando esa estructura que parecía inquebrantable que tienes. O tenías — le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione sonrió pícaramente, no sabiendo si aquello que le dijo Ginny la asustaba o la alegraba. O ambas al mismo tiempo, lo que era mucho decir.

6.

A Ginny no se le pasó desapercibido la forma en que sonreía Hermione, de forma cerrada, para adentro y con sus ojos perdidos.

Ella, sin embargo, no se sentía tan feliz.

¿Por su amiga? Por supuesto.

¿Por ella? No tanto.

Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a acaparar todo en las fiestas y hoy había estado muy sola, quiso irse varias veces y solo seguía allí por Hermione.

No conocía a nadie, y en otra situación no sería problema si no fuese porque a quienes desconocía eran personas mayores con quien no tenía ni un ápice de que hablar, y porque a quienes si conocía no tenían nada que ver con ella.

Bueno, estaba Luna, que estaba por allí revoloteando con Theodore Nott de lo más entusiasta.

Y estaba Blaise, claro, quien casi no le había registrado. ¿Estaba en su derecho? Pues claro, ella no tenía nada que recriminarle ni reclamarle, de hecho, cuando le habló, ella se mostró desinteresada y ahora no sabía si se sentía arrepentida de ello.

Si, arrepentida y no podía creerlo. Quizás por eso aún no sabía si se sentía realmente así, porque justamente creerlo significaría demasiado para ella y no quería.

No podía querer que alguien como Blaise Zabini la buscará. No, no y no. Se negaba, pero ¿Qué sentido tenía negar la pura realidad que se presentaba en su mente? Ahora lo estaba mirando, como una estúpida quien esperaba algo del otro sin querer esperarlo.

Él hablaba de forma agradable con su grupo y ella le miraba esperando que él encontrase su mirada y haga algo. ¿Qué haga qué? Bueno, eso no lo sabía. Tenía que solucionarlo él, resolverlo él. Ella solo lo miraría y él debía darse cuenta y hacerse cargo.

¿Algo más inmaduro que eso? Nada, pensó Ginevra, mientras se avergonzaba de su estúpida actitud y seguía bebiendo.

Estaba en esa banqueta hace horas, estuvo sola mucho tiempo y ahora Hermione estaba a su lado, y seguía bebiendo.

Posiblemente cuando se pare, todo el alcohol se sentaría en ella de golpe y pues que venga, se dijo, nada más lindo que sentirse en ese estado.

Blaise la miró, de repente, y Ginny sintió que algo dentro de ella se movilizo, muy por dentro claro, porque por fuera quedo paralizada y avergonzada.

Si, él la encontró mirándolo sin escrúpulos, como ella había deseado, pero él no la buscó como ella había querido.

Y ahora se sentía sin dignidad.

— Acompáñame al baño, Hermione — dijo, tomándola de la mano y sin esperar respuesta. La castaña se encontró parándose de golpe y siguiéndola evitando caerse con esos tacones y en la forma rápida en que la llevaba la pelirroja.

El baño que era usado por las mujeres tenía una cola que daba la vuelta, y Ginny no estaba muy dispuesta a esperar.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir, Gin?

— Tú conoces más, ¿Dónde hay otro baño?

— En realidad, no fui a otro baño.

— Bueno, vamos a recorrer. Igual quería un tour por la mansión.

— Mhm, no sé si a Draco le gustaría…

— Draco no se va a enterar, Herms.

Se adentraron bastante a la casa, Ginny con curiosidad y Hermione más bien con culpa.

Terminaron subieron las largas escaleras y Ginny encontró un baño al final de un pasillo.

Hermione la esperó afuera mientras miraba a su alrededor. Había fotos por doquier colgadas en las paredes, de sus padres, tanto juntos como por separados; su madre, Narcissa, había sido una mujer realmente hermosa en su juventud y seguía manteniéndose con los años como alguien que se destacaba por su belleza, y su padre, también había sido un hombre atractivo, en varias fotos se los veía juntos y la mirada de él casi siempre recaía de una manera románticamente tonta sobre ella.

Hermione sonrió.

Parecían una pareja realmente enamorada.

Había fotos de Draco también, tanto de niño, como ya en los últimos años. También en la pubertad, y Hermione envidió como siempre su piel parecía haber permanecido impecable.

Había una foto de los tres en lo que parecía una estancia, subidos a tres equinos, blanco el de Narcissa, negro el de Draco y un canela brillante el de Lucius.

Siguió el hilo de las fotos y llegó a un mueble, que también estaba cargado de retratos. Había muchísimas fotos de todos individuales, que parecían haberse sacado de forma espontánea pero que, a la vez, parecían parte de una revista.

Hermione se preguntó si quizás era el pasatiempo de los padres de Draco, o de la familia en sí, o realmente tenían fotógrafos que captaban aquellos momentos.

Y encontró una foto, más al fondo, de un Draco pequeñísimo, quien sabe ¿cinco años? Y sus padres, pero en brazos de su madre había una beba de pocos meses, casi que parecía albina y un gran moño adornaba su cabeza, además de que ropas rosas vestían su frágil y pequeño cuerpo.

Hermione no pudo evitar tomar la foto y mirar de cerca aquello. ¿Quién era aquella beba? Draco no tenía hermana, no al menos que supiera.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione se sobresaltó, y el retrato cayó sobre la alfombra. Rápidamente se agachó a juntarlo y agradeció que no se hubiese roto. Draco le quitó de sus manos la fotografía y volvió a apoyarla en la mesa, al final de la misma, detrás de todas las demás.

— ¿Quién es ella?

— Te hice yo una pregunta antes.

— Draco, … — musitó culposa — Lo siento. Ginny no se aguantaba más y subió.

— ¿No podían quizás preguntarme a mí donde más ir?

— Lo siento ¿Esta bien? Solo subimos al baño. Nada más, cálmate.

— No, no solo subieron. Estas aquí hurgando en todos lados.

Hermione le miró, primero dolida y luego, ofendida.

— No estoy hurgando nada. Me deje llevar por las fotos, son todas bonitas. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? — cuestionó, enojada y ceñuda. Draco negó con la cabeza.

— Es que no puedes evitar meterte en todo. Esperaremos a Ginevra y luego bajamos — dijo también en un tono enojado, evitando mirarla.

— Mira, lo siento. No quise meterme en nada, solo pregunté… quien es. ¿Es… o era un familiar tuyo? — Draco la fulminó con la mirada, en la dulce espera de que la castaña se callara. Pero ella al parecer no lo entendía del todo. U, obviamente, no lo quería entender — Draco, puedes contarme, puedes contarme lo que sea. Confiar en mí. Me gustaría que lo hagas.

— Si, pero no quiero, Hermione. No quiero contarte lo que sea, quiero contarte lo que yo quiera. No insistas.

Le dijo de forma seca y llana, parecía, de repente, el crío de cuatro años de la foto con cara de pocos amigos, inmaduro y al que solo las cosas le agradaban cuando salían como él quería. Quizás, después de todo, Draco era así; un niño mimado de la élite inglesa que solo disfrutaba mover los hilos donde él quería.

Fue cuando Ginny salió del baño, con una sonrisa pícara trayéndose unos jabones en las manos con la idea de mostrárselos a Hermione con su mejor cara de entusiasmo. Pero vio a Draco.

— Ah, Draco, estás aquí — Draco asintió con sus brazos cruzados, en tanto posaba su mirada en los jabones. Ginny se puso roja — Yo solo… le quería mostrar a Hermione lo rico que huelen — sino fuese porque Draco estaba de muy mal humor, la castaña se hubiese reído, reído un montón.

— ¿Sí? — le siguió el juego, que, por supuesto no creía, a la pelirroja, aun con el semblante serio y un tanto cínico.

— Si, son… Muy buenos jabones. Los devolveré a su lugar — le aseguró, asintiéndose para sí misma varias veces y retrocediendo a dejar los jabones.

— Así que tu amiga quería robar jabones — Hermione le miró aguantándose la risa.

— No, para nada, solo esta borracha.

— Y se pone como tú ¿Verdad? Hace cosas que no debe.

Le miró atónica, y cuando estaba a punto de ponerse casi a gritar, Ginny volvió a salir del baño con aquella sonrisa culpable en el rostro. Hermione se reservó sus comentarios.

La pelirroja primero se paró entre ambos, pero cuando se dio cuenta la tensión del ambiente, volvió a hablar:

— Bien, yo… iré bajando. De a poco. Si les parece. Si te parece, Draco, quise decir. Quiero decir — Draco la miró de soslayo y asintió, y Ginny, tras devolverle una última mirada a su amiga, se fue retirando, así como dijo, de a poco y lentamente

7.

Una parte de ella quiso quedarse sentada en las escaleras a ver si lograba escuchar algo de la discusión, pero luego, otra parte de ella, un poco más del lado correcto de la vida, ese que no la dominaba casi todo el tiempo, le dijo que eso era violación de la privacidad y decidió seguir bajando las escaleras y comer algo porque, tal cual como había pensado antes, bebió sentada por mucho tiempo, y cuando se puso de pie, todo el alcohol se asentó en ella muy de golpe, y también, muy cómodamente.

Se dispuso a buscar bocaditos cuando se dio cuenta de que era el momento de la cena. La odió a Hermione. Un montón.

Una parte de ella pensó en esconderse en el baño y no asistir a la cena. Pero respiró hondo y se puso en búsqueda; su mesa era la catorce, según le habían informado.

Y no sabía que otra cosa esperaba.

Estaba Luna, por suerte. Pero también Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Daphne, y su hermana menor, Astoria, con quien nunca tuvo mucha relación, pero suponía que era una más de aquel grupo. Suspiró y se sentó al lado de Luna. Cuando miró a la mesa, había miles de cubiertos y miles también, de vasos. ¿Para qué tanto? Se preguntó la pelirroja, que obviamente, no entendía absolutamente de que servía ninguno.

— Hola, pelirroja — la voz de Blaise Zabini sonaba justo a su lado, y lo vio, justo como pensó, sentado a su lado — Te vi muy sola y no quería que te sintieras así, cariño.

— Siempre eres tan atento, Blaise.

— ¿Te das cuenta? — dijo con sarcasmo para nada disimulado y poniendo una mano en su pecho.

Pese a que le respondió de forma arrastrada, y lo miraba realmente sin ver, en realidad agradecía que se haya puesto a su lado. Luna estaba en otro mundo hablando con Nott de quien sabe qué, realmente no imaginaba que podían hablar tanto esos dos. Y sin Hermione, se sentía realmente muy sola en aquella mesa en la que no sentía que ninguno era realmente su amigo, exceptuando Luna, obviamente, sin embargo, no quería molestar su velada.

La madre de Draco se dispuso a dar un discurso de bienvenida que todos aplaudieron, supuso que fue muy bonito pero la verdad es que no la escuchó. Estaba más preocupada por los cubiertos y por buscar en internet como era su uso.

Llegó el primer plato que era una sopa de calabaza y mariscos que realmente sí tenía toda la pinta. Pero Ginny comenzó a transpirar de los nervios. No quería que todos notasen que no tenía idea de cómo utilizar los cubiertos.

— Se empieza utilizando los cubiertos más alejados del plato, es decir de fuera hacia adentro — le susurró muy suavemente Blaise a su oído, lo que le generó escalofríos, pero enseguida le miro de forma agradecida.

Tomó la cuchara más alejada del plato y probó la sopa. Estaba exquisita.

Blaise también le mostró para que era cada copa, había una para el vino tinto, otra para el vino blanco y una tercera para quienes deseaban cenar con champagne. También había una para el agua.

Para sorpresa de Blaise, la pelirroja cenó con agua.

La velada fue tranquila, pero Ginny en vez de sentirse bien tras la comida, se sintió peor. Llena y con la cabeza pesada por el alcohol.

Pensó en que realmente sería una buena idea vomitar. Ella se recomponía después de ello; muchas personas quebraban y debían irse a dormir. Ella una vez que se sentía vacía, tenía mejor ánimo.

— Oye, Blaise — él la miró — ¿Podrías mostrarme algún baño aquí abajo que no sea al que están yendo los invitados hoy? — él elevó una ceja con picardía y mirándole con las peores intenciones, ladeándole la más perversas de las sonrisas y hasta Ginny tuvo que suprimir la suya — En serio.

— Claro que sí, tus deseos son órdenes para mí, pelirroja.

Blaise la acompaño hasta el baño, uno que quedaba en la parte de abajo solo que más alejado del gran salón y pensó que si hubiese hurgado más, le hubiera ahorrado el mal rato a Hermione, que parecía seguir arriba en plena disputa.

Pero es que estaba borracha, y los borrachos nunca piensan mucho lo que hacen. Solo lo hacen, porque les pinta y ya.

Y así se sentía ella ahora. Con ganas de hacer todo lo que su mente le proponía. Lo cual podía ser _muy_ peligroso. Pero adecuado con tanto alcohol en sangre.

Entro al baño, abrió el tapete de inodoro y se vino la primera ahorcada.

Si que le daba un poco de vergüenza que él la escuchara afuera quebrando. Pero necesitaba hacerlo para recomponerse.

Se vino otra, pero no podía vomitar. Largarlo todo.

Así que recurrió a los benditos dedos. Se los metió hasta la campanilla, y tras la tercera ahorcada, logro volcarlo todo.

Se sentó al lado del inodoro respirando, y sintiéndose confortablemente vacía, con un gusto horrible en la boca y en la garganta, pero vacía y mejor.

Se levanto y se miró al espejo; bueno, no lucía exactamente como llegó. El pelo, con aquellos anteriores bucles perfectamente armados, se veían un poco revoltosos y desarmados, y el maquillaje un poco corrido, pero lo soluciono pasándose los dedos por debajo de los ojos, y dejándolo más bien rasgado.

Luego, encontró pasta de dientes dentro de un cajón, y se mandó una buena cantidad, recurriendo nuevamente, a los dedos.

Tras sentir ya el sabor mentolado, retocó su boca y ahora sí, se sentía muchísimo mejor.

— ¿Todo va bien, pelirroja? — escuchó la voz de Blaise afuera, quien, tras escuchar las ahorcadas y luego el sonido del silencio, se sintió sorpresivamente preocupado.

— Si, pasa.

No sabía si _realmente_ debía pasar. Es decir, las mujeres van de a multitud al baño y es normal, los hombres van solos, y cuando un hombre y una mujer, ambos heterosexuales, van al baño juntos, bueno ¿A que van? _Todos_ saben con qué fin van.

Pero él entró, porque quería ver con que se encontraba.

Estaba bastante impecable, un poco pálida tras el vómito, ya con los labios nuevamente rojos y su pelo un poco desarmado pero el aspecto rebelde le quedaba magnífico. Su cabello era siempre tan lacio y estructural, que, si no fuese por el rojo que lo adornada, sentiría que le faltaría _algo._

Ella sonrió un poco nerviosa y él no lo pudo creer.

¿Ginevra _nerviosa_ por él? Es decir, sí, él la sacaba de sus casillas, pero este no era el caso. Ella le había llamado y él había entrado, y no había hecho ningún comentario inoportuno.

Quizás estaba avergonzaba por el espasmo, pero seguía siendo como inaccesible en la Weasley, siempre demasiado ególatra y segura como para mostrar una pizca de debilidad.

Pero empezó a carraspear, a vacilar, a boquear. Y Blaise nunca antes se sintió tan embriagado de poder, y tan divertido con la situación.

Apretó los labios y esperó que ella hablara. No le iba a hacer las cosas fáciles. Ella se encargaba de complicarle la vida, así que él también merecía divertirse un rato.

Pero realmente, no esperaba que dijera lo que la pelirroja tenía para decir.

— ¿Quieres… te gustaría… _estar_?

— ¿Disculpa? — le preguntó el moreno, haciéndose el otro. Ella le estaba odiando. Ahora si le sacaba de sus casillas.

— Ya sabes de lo que hablo.

— Pues no. Me gustaría que fueras más clara, ya sabes, usarás palabras más adecuadas — Ginevra entorno los ojos — Aquí estamos, por ejemplo — la pelirroja se mordió el labio tragándose la risa.

— Qué si te gustaría follar, Blaise. Conmigo. ¿Te gustaría tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, Blaise Zabini? — fue la propuesta para follar más seria que Blaise jamás había tenido y se rió. Flojito primero, negando con la cabeza intentando dejar de hacerlo — ¿Y bien? — cuestionó la pelirroja, tras recibir solo la burla de él. Porque eso no era gracioso. Su propuesta no era un chiste. Era una cosa seria. Muy seria.

— ¿Tú quieres follar conmigo, Ginevra Weasley? — la pelirroja presiono sus labios y miró para arriba, no pudiendo creer que hasta en esos momentos, el moreno le tomara el pelo.

Necesitaba quitarse aquella necesidad que tenía hacia él. Sentía que eso podía solucionar un par de cosas. Y poder entender que le pasaba a ella con él. Quizás, si ambos se quitaban las ganas, luego ya no tenían que seguir jugando ese estúpido juego de sí y no. Quizás, Blaise la dejaría como hacía siempre, y quizás, ella por fin se daba cuenta que solo era eso; atracción sexual. Y nada más, y así poder continuar con aquello que tenía con Harry sin interrupciones o inseguridad, o culpa.

Y en aquella fiesta, con ambos con copas de más, lo hacía aún más impersonal. Si salía todo mal, mañana se levantaría y haría como nunca pasó. Y si todo salía _muy_ bien, pues aún no lo tenía decidido.

¿Qué pasaba si estaba con él y quería más?

— Pues, si te lo estoy proponiendo yo, ¿no será obvio?

— ¿No será obvio que sí, dices? — la estaba humillando. No podía ser otra cosa. Ella, que siempre se mostró reacia, ahora le estaba pidiendo para que se acostaran, _ella a él,_ y él, pues claro, debía saborearlo.

— Si, eso digo, Blaise. ¿O no lo necesitas más claro? Yo, Ginevra Weasley, quiero acostarme contigo, Blaise Zabini. Y me gustaría saber si tienes las mismas ganas. Me gustaría que tú me respondas, con claridad, obviamente y que dejes de responderme con más preguntas — Blaise volvió a reírse, presionando los labios en una mueca que la tensaba, inevitablemente, con una mano dentro de su bolsillo y la otra tocándose la barbilla totalmente tentado. Exasperar a Ginevra sería, por siempre, la cosa favorita que podía hacer para divertirse.

— No — dijo, cortito y al pie. Claro tal cual como ella le pidió.

Primero abrió los ojos de par en par, con la boca medio abierta con sorpresa, luego, arrugó el rostro buscando entender su respuesta y luego boqueó varias veces pensando que decir y callándose sin encontrar respuesta a su rechazo.

Porque sí, la rechazó.

La estaba rechazando. Él a ella. Y se sintió cabreada.

— ¿No quieres follar conmigo? — le preguntó, nuevamente.

— No — le repitió, con una sencillez y claridad que la dejó devastada e incrédula. Sobre todo, incrédula.

Y un poco humillada, también, que va.

— ¿Por qué no? — exigió, como si no querer no fuese suficiente. No. Debía haber una explicación. La exigía. La quería. _La necesitaba._

— Quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo, Ginevra.

— Entonces haz muchas cosas conmigo, Blaise.

— Lo que quiero hacer contigo, Ginevra, lleva más tiempo del que pretendes. Y más de lo que podemos hacer en este baño social en el que estamos enfrentados.

 _Ouch_ , ahí se sonrojo. Pensó que cosas podía querer él con ella, que cosas que _requerían tiempo_ quería hacer con ella.

Y se calentó. Joder. Si, lo hizo.

Se sintió caliente, necesitaba y con ganas de que le dijera al oído todas aquellas cosas.

Pero sabía que él no lo iba a hacer, le iba a dejar con la curiosidad y, sobre todo, con la calentura.

Él saboreó aquellas mejillas sonrojadas como no pensó que lo haría esa noche.

— Bueno — volvió a hablar ella, intentando respirar y quitarse el calor abrasador que le estaba recorriendo todo el cuerpo, y que sentía en el cuello que le cortaba la respiración y hacía que le picase — Pero mi propuesta no es para siempre. Te la estoy haciendo hoy. Ya mañana… No — él rió nuevamente, mirándola encantado.

— Entonces lo quiero menos. ¿Quieres que, después de hoy, me aguante tu rechazo eterno y tu mirada altiva? Ni hablar. Si vamos a estar, lo vas a querer ebria y sobria.

— Primero, ya estoy recuperada. Y segundo, si lo quiero ahora, es porque también… — Ginny tragó — Voy a quererlo sobria.

— ¿Lo pensaste sobria, Ginevra? ¿En tu cama, acostada? ¿Pensaste en mí? ¿Eso me quieres decir? — a veces desearía que fuese más cauto, pero no, tenía que dar en el clavo y ser un atrevido siempre. Pero quizás, también, era justamente aquello lo que le gustaba de él.

— Para, que esto no es para alimentar tu ego, es para satisfacer necesidades físicas — rió tentando, y Ginevra odio aquella sonrisa blanca, ampliada y satisfecha.

— Lo entiendo. No te atreverías a proponérmelo en otro estado ¿Verdad? La entera Ginevra, que se hace la valiente, pero es más bien puro orgullo lo suyo, no se atrevería a decírmelo cara a cara en un estado no etílico — ella suspiró. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no se lo iba a permitir.

— No es eso.

— ¿Entonces? — suspiró.

— Déjalo — renegó, y quiso irse. Pero él la tomó del brazo.

Ella podría haberse soltado, pero le miró, dejando que la sostenga, porque quería saber que quería. No podría mirarlo a la cara sino después.

Él la miraba, de aquella manera directa que tenía, y ella le sostuvo la suya, negándose a mostrarse afectada.

— Permíteme que te escriba. Permíteme que te proponga vernos en algún lugar.

Ella le miró, insegura. La idea, ahora, le parecía perfecta. Pero sabía que después se echaría atrás. No sabía que le pasaba con Zabini.

¿Qué le atraía? Pero claro. Le atraía muchísimo, se calentaba con solo verle, le histeriqueaba porque le gustaba y porque quería que él le preste atención, y luego se hacia la desentendida, se hacia la que lo usaba porque no se hacía cargo de sus sentimientos. Porque temía no poder hacerse cargo luego de lo que aquello conllevaba.

También temía que lo suyo solo fuese un estúpido juego, y que cuando llegasen a _eso_ , las altas expectativas lo arruinaran todo.

Temía que ella no fuera suficiente para él al final.

Y temía que él no fuese lo que ella esperaba. Y que toda aquella burbuja de seducción se rompiera con los dos sin poderse verse presos de la desilusión.

Ginny lo miró nuevamente. Quiso creer en sus intenciones. Miro aquellos ojos picaros, astutos, _mentirosos_. La pequeña sonrisa ladeada que la invitaba a sumergirse en su mundo.

Y su mano, que la esperaba extendida a que ella accediera. A que aceptara entrar.

Y ella le tendió la mano, en una aceptación sin promesas. Que podía significar todo, y nada a la vez. Y esperaba que eso fuese suficiente. Porque no podía dar más que eso.

8.

La decepción y la molestia que se habían instalado en su pecho fueron irreversibles como para volver a disfrutar la gala.

Estaba desilusionada y triste.

Tantas expectativas para nada. Las expectativas eran una mierda. Uno no debía tenerlas. Era quizás, y realmente, la única pócima que había para no vivir decepciones.

Draco la estaba ignorando abiertamente después de haberla culpado de entrometida, y ahora estaba ensañado en disfrutar la gala que había organizado su familia con sus amigos, y alejado de ella.

De Ginny no tenía rastros. Y de Luna tampoco.

Draco Malfoy no merecía ni su paciencia ni su empeño. Ella no era el tipo de chica que se desvivía e intentaba demostrar cosas. Ella necesitaba sentirse valorada por lo que era, y si no lo hacían, se alejaba, porque sentir más rechazo por ella misma sería inaguantable para su autoestima.

El único que parecía estar para ella aquella noche era Dave, quien la mirada de esa forma madura, achinando un poco los ojos mientras plasmaba una sonrisa suave a su espera. Una sonrisa que, a medida que Hermione le correspondía, tomaba más consistencia y se hacía mas firme. Y más segura.

Hermione fue a por esa sonrisa cargada de valoración, de seguridad y de paciencia.

Porque estaba harta. Cansada de la incertidumbre y de ese no sé que constante que significaba tener en su vida a Draco Malfoy.

Porque quizás no era nada y ella le estaba dando demasiada significación. Porque quizás, Draco Malfoy solo era eso, un inmaduro chico que se divertía molestando los puntos débiles de Hermione, y se contentaba solo con ello.

Pero Hermione no.

Necesitaba estabilidad, seguridad, valoración. Necesitaba seguir sus estructuras.

Así que se encamina a esa dirección, con una sonrisa cálida y una seguridad que no siente, pero que espera encontrarla esa noche.

* * *

Hola! Como están?

Bueno, volví con un capítulo un poco más largo de lo habitual, o al menos, a comparación de los últimos.

Ha llegado la gala y parecía que todo iba muy bien y terminó todo muy mas o menos. Ustedes me dirán que piensan.

Y después incluí bastante a Ginny, ay es que tenía unas ganas de escribir Blinny la verdad, un poco más sobre ésta actitud de Ginny, negada y vueltera a la vez, y como ya Blaise esta comenzando a entender que es lo que debe hacer con ella.

De verdad que muchas gracias por sus reviews :)

Espero leerlos abajo. Y sobre todo, leerlos pronto.

Besos y mucho amor.

PeaceLilith.


End file.
